Moana: Dragon Adventure
by Dolphinheart99
Summary: Moana, Aliika, and their friends restore the Heart of Te Fiti. Life returns to the islands, but their adventure is just beginning. Now, the gang will sail across the sea, beyond their region, to discover new lands, dragons, and making new friends/allies.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! Sorry, I couldn't wait to post it, I post the Prologue early, so I could be free from the distraction and finish my studies. Anyways, this is the sequel of Moana and Her Night Fury. This will tell the adventures of Moana and her Night Fury, Aliikai, as they explore new islands with their friends and Maui.**

 **If you guys have ideas for this story, leave it in the comments or PM me.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Moana: Dragon Adventure**

 **Moana, Aliika, and their friends restore the Heart of Te Fiti. Life returns to the islands, but their adventure is just beginning. Now, the gang will sail across the sea, beyond their region, to discover new lands, dragons, and making new friends/allies.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Long ago, there was only ocean, the clear blue water that spread the entire Earth. Until the mother island emerged from the ocean and is known as Te Fiti. Te Fiti brought life on the ocean, countless of islands were filled life and beauty, and the ocean serves as a force that connects them all. the sialnds were created by a magical source, the Heart of Te Fiti. The Heart has the power to create life itself. Te-Fiti shared her Heart with the world, bringing happiness and joy to the humans and powerfully creatures known as dragons.

The dragons were created by the god Draco, a constellation and yet he is also a God of Dragons. Dragons were created in many lands and regions, and giant dragons called Alpha Dragons. Te Fiti made island homes for the dragons, to have a safe and secured place to raise their young and have a peaceful life. The humans that live on the islands shared their homes to the dragons, they didn't fear the giant fire breathing beasts, instead, they welcomed them with open arms and live together in peace and soon they became friends.

The Dragon God, Draco was grateful of the news, both humans and dragons living in peace was a peaceful sight. And thanks to Te Fiti's kindness and the humans of the islands, there was peace on the islands, both humans and dragons alike. Te Fiti and Draco became great friends, and because of this and would have celebration of dragons and humans.

But as soon time pass by, some began to seek the Heart of Te Fiti's. Evil and heartless being who believed that they could possess it, wanted the power to control life to themselves, to have the great power of creation would be theirs. And one day, it all changed when the most daring of them all voyaged across the vast ocean to take the Heart. He was a Demigod of the Wind and Sea. He was a warrior, a trickster, a shapeshifter who could change form with the power of his magical fish hook.

His name was Maui.

Maui seek out to Te Fiti and he took the Heart, but without her heart, Te Fiti began to crumble, giving birth to a terrible darkness, a demon of Earth and Fire, Te Kā, wanted the Heart as well. When Maui tried to escape with the Heart, but he came face to face with Te Kā. Two immortal beings fought, and Maui was struck from the sky, never to be seen again. His magical fish hook and the Heart of Te Fiti, were lost to the sea, never to seen or heard of again.

When the Te Fiti's heart was stolen, the islands are cursed to lose the life she gave them to disappear. The humans that live on the islands tried to escape but ended up being devoured by the evil monsters of the sea. Without Te Fiti, there's no safety on the ocean and islands because she was the one who kept balance between the monsters on their realm to come to the human realm.

The dragons tried to help them but couldn't. The humans couldn't live in their islands anymore and were soon end up being killed by the sea monsters. The islands were slowly consumed by the darkness and the dragons have no choice but to leave the islands that Te Fitit made and were forced to live at the barbaric lands of the Norse Region, where they were hunted and killed by men known as Vikings and Dragon Hunters.

Draco was saddened and angered by the news of Maui stealing Te Fiti's heart and vowed that Maui will punished for his crime on what he did to Te Fiti, the humans who had suffer the loss of their homes, and the dragons who were forced to live at the Norse Region. He assigned strong dragons called Vahloks to find Maui. The Vahloks are powerful dragons that are both smart and dangerous. They're mission is to capture Maui and bring him to Draco for judgment. But Maui was never to be found and islands were slowly consumed by the darkness.

However, there was a prophesy that two beings, a girl and a dragon, will return the heart to Te Fiti and bring peace to the islands and dragons will return home to the safe islands that Te Fiti made. They're names are Moana Waialiki and her loyal Night Fury, Aliikai.

The two unlikely sisters grew up together of the island of Motunui. They shared a special bond, a bond that could never break. They share a special love that could never be destroyed. They were always together, standing side by side, two different species that work together in harmony. The Heart of Te Fiti was given to them by the Ocean, who chose them to be the ones to return the Heart back to Te-Fiti with the help of their friend Keoni, a Warrior of the Keahi Clan. Together, they journey beyond the reef, to restore the Heart and find Maui, and to deliver him across the great ocean to restore Te Fiti's heart and save everyone.

The trio found Maui and had difficulties to convince him to restore the Heart because the Demigod thinks it is 'curse' and he needs his hook. They didn't believe him until they were attack by Kakamoras, coconut like pirates that attack them to get the Heart. Their trouble soon continued when the Vahloks came to get Maui and take him to Draco for judgment, but they were distracted by Kakamora when they attack the dragons. Moana and her friends were rescued by a mermaid by the name Malie. Malie grew up in a mermaid clan but was separated from her family by a storm and she lived on her own. She learned how to survive by herself and learned everything she knows about the ocean. Her kind has knowledge of their histories and dragons when they are born and Malie use it wisely.

Malie befriend them and agrees to help them with their journey and finding Maui's hook. But, she wasn't the only new friend they met, they soon found a Kakamora runt stowaway (who darted at Maui's butt, making him paralyze for a while) and a male Tide Glider. Keoni befriends them, he named the Tide Glider Makaio and the Kakamora, Pōkole. They all agreed to help Maui get his hook first and then bring Te Fiti's Heart back where it belongs, but the downside. Maui's hook was at Lalotai, a realm inhabited by monsters. And the one who has Maui's hook was Tamatoa, a gargantuan coconut crab, living in a giant seashell within the realm's depths. His shell is covered in gold, rare artifacts and treasures to elevate his status, and this overcompensation eventually became a crazed love for all things shiny.

He and Maui have a history together which involves Maui ripping off one of Tamatoa's legs. thus, making Tamatoa an archenemy to Maui. When they came to Lalotai and found Tamatoa's lair, Maui uses Moana as bait to get Tamatoa's attention and distract him, so Maui can get his hook, which annoys and angered Keoni, Aliikai, Makaio, and Pōkole. The plan did almost work, when Moana made Tamatoa sing about himself to give Maui time to get his hook and transforms, but there was a problem. Maui's hook didn't work as it use too. It made Maui transform into different animals and not a giant hawk. Tamatoa nearly killed him if it wasn't for Moana and her friends. They escape, leaving Tamatoa lying on his back.

They set sail towards Te Fiti while Maui was feeling down. Turns out, Tamatoa knows of Maui's near-tragic beginnings. They soon learn that Maui wasn't born a demigod, instead, he was thrown to the ocean by his parents and was found by the gods. They were the ones who gave him the hook, they made him become Maui. He came back to the humans to give them coconuts, fire, and islands, so that they could love him. He wanted the love that his parents didn't give him when he was an infant. Knowing what he really is, he wants to be loved and cared. Keoni gave him a comforting yet encouraging speech that made Maui willing to help and teaching them wayfinding. They sail across the ocean while helping Maui practice with hook before facing Te Kā.

When they reach to their destination, Malie couldn't go further, due to the evil magic of Te Kā, she is weak. So, they let Malie go as they face Te Kā. The battle was harsh, they struggle to get there and in result, Maui's Hook receive a deadly crack and Keoni with black scar markings. Maui leaves them for his own sake, and Moana wanted to give up and gave the Heart to the Ocean to find another chosen one. As Moana began losing hope, Gramma Tala appears as a spiritual manta-ray and encourages her to find out who she is and what she has learned, what she has lived through, who she has met, and where she comes from.

Moana proudly realizes who she has meant to be within herself and what defines her, and swims down to retrieve the heart with help of Malie who came back. Using her wayfinding skills, they return to Te Kā, Malie willing comes along, wanting to face her fears and helps her friends on their missions. They managed to get past Te Kā to return the heart, but almost got killed until Maui returns after having a change of heart. He distracts Te Kā as Moana and Keoni sails towards Te Fiti. But Te Kā fires a lava ball at them. Luckily, the Ocean came to the rescue to extinguish the flame, but the rock was about crush them when Aliikai lands on the boat and fires a powerful plasma blast at the rock that it exploded, creating a huge smoke to cover them. After the smoke clears, the only thing they saw the wreckage of the boat until Aliikai exploded out of the water and was in her Titan Wing form with Moana and Keoni on her back. With her new-found power, Aliikai fires a powerful plasma blast at Te Kā to distract her as she and Makaio with their riders reach to the top of the mountain while Maui continues distracting Te Kā.

Te Kā recovered from the blow and was about to attack when Maui did the noble thing to do. Maui charges at her with a battle cry and raised his hook before they collided, creating a huge explosion that shook the Earth. Maui crashed on a nearby rock with his destroyed hook.

Moana and her friends reach to the top, but upon their reach, they realize that the island is gone. There was nothing there, but when they turn to Te Kā and realizes something when they saw the mark on her chest.

As Te Kā was about to attack Maui, who was doing a haka, Moana shows Te Kā the heart at the distance, causing her to stop her attack. Moana asks the ocean to clear a path so that she can have Te Kā approach her. Once it did, Moana and Aliikai went towards Te Kā, who charges at them. And when they were close, Moana connects with Te Kā and helps her opens her true eyes to show on what she has become. Te Kā slowly calms down and as Moana place the Heart on her chest. And because of this, Te Kā slowly transforms into who she really is, Te Fiti. With her Heart returned to her, Te Fiti brings everything including herself back to normal. Te Fiti was fully restored and the curse was lifted, and life returns to the islands.

When they were brought to her, Maui guilty apologize for his actions to her. As a kind-hearted goddess she is. Te Fiti granted a new hook to Maui, who was happy and accepted the new hook. Then Draco came with his Vahloks.

Draco was happy to see his friend was back, but he was still mad at Maui for his action, but he let that go and made four of his Vahloks to stay and guard Te Fiti and protect her Heart from getting stolen again. Te Fiti gives Moana her thanks as she gave her a new boat for her and her friends to travel home and blessed Malie with legs of her own, so she can live with Moana and her friends. One of the Vahloks named Cayden stayed with Moana and her friends and became Malie's dragon.

Before they leave, Maui bids Moana farewell with a hug, thanking them for all they done. And has a new tattoo that has them sailing to save the planet. Moana and her friends then sailed him, and later that night, Moana confesses her feelings towards Keoni who their support was always and comfort her. And Keoni also confesses his love towards her and shared a passionate kiss.

As they return to Motunui, life was being restored by Te Fiti, and Moana and Aliikai were embraced into a hug by Tui and Sina. Keoni was being hugged by his sisters, and Malie, Cayden, Makaio, and Pōkole were welcome to the village. The villagers worked together to return the wayfinding and releasing the boats from the hidden cave. As the new chief, Moana places her stone, a seashell the the Ocean gave to her, on the tallest mountain where many chiefs placed stones to claim their leadership and she soon set sail with her friends and the rest of the villagers in search of new islands as Maui accompanies them in his hawk form.

And because of this, life was brought back to the islands, but their adventure was not over. No, it was just the beginning, when they sail across the sea, beyond their region, towards the barbaric and cold lands of the Norse Region.

* * *

 **I hope you like it, the next chapter will be soon.**


	2. The Two Gods Plan

**Here's the new chapter of Moana: Dragon Adventure. I hope you guys like it. It took me a while to think of the next chapter because of writers block. But here it is, the new chapter. It's a short chapter but I hope you guys will like it.**

Voice Character:

Draco: Peter Cullen (Optimus Prime from Transformers movies)

Te Fiti: Angelina Jolie (Maleficent)

* * *

On a distance land, far from any others. There lies a beautiful island, filled with colorful flowers, beautiful trees, and rare herbal plants grew around the island. Not a single withering plant was seen nor single fallen tree. The island was paradise, but it was not deserted. There were creatures guarding the island. They are big, strong, and deadly. These creatures are known dragons and they are called Vahloks.

Vahloks a are rare and deadly dragon. They have blue scales, red leathered wings, and red horns. They have red chest armor that protects their heart from being pierce, red marks on their legs, faces, and tails to show power. And golden eyes the bore a hole into the very souls. The Vahloks were created by the Dragon God, Draco, to protect the island. The reason why, is because the island is no ordinary island. The island is a living entity, a goddess to be exact, she brings life through all the islands and peace. Her name is Te Fiti, the Mother Island and the Goddess of Life.

There was a reason why Draco made sure the Vahloks protect her. Her Heart was stolen by Maui many years go to give it to the humans, causing Te Fiti to turn into Te Kā. Te Kā doesn't remember who she was, the only thing she knows was to destroy all life, until a brave young girl and her Night Fury helped her remember who she truly is and restore life back on the islands. Te Fiti and Draco were grateful for them and they are forever in their debt for their kind deed. As the days go by, Te Fiti continues to bring life to every islands. Then a portal appeared from the sky and a massive figure went through the portal as it closes. Te Fiti sat up and watched as the massive figure lands on her shores. It was a massive emerald dragon with golden wings, ruby red horns, silver claws, and sapphire eyes.

Te Fiti smiles at the dragon and bowed at him. " _Greetings, Draco._ " Te Fiti greeted telepathically to him.

The dragon known as Draco looked at her and smiled. " _Likewise._ " He telepathically said kindly.

" _What brings you here?_ " Te Fiti asked.

" _I came to check on you to see if you are alright._ " Draco explained. " _I don't want the same incident happening again._ " Draco said, earning a small smile from Te Fiti. Draco worried about Te Fiti, even she was restored, he's not taking any chances for other evil beings to steal her heart again.

Te Fiti giggled softly. " _Do not worry, my friend, your Vahloks have been protecting me and not a single evil soul has ever set foot._ " She said. " _That reminds me, how is Cayden with his new rider?_ " Te Fiti asked.

Cayden is one of the Vahloks that Draco assigned to be Malie's dragon. Malie is a mermaid and is living with her new friends at Motunui. Te Fiti blessed her with legs, so Malie can turn into human and mermaid by will. Malie was happy about this because now she can be with her friends at Motunui.

" _He is doing well._ " Draco said. " _He's taking good care of Malie._ "

" _That's good to hear._ " Te Fiti spoke softly with a hint of sadness.

Draco notices his friend's sadness and looked at her. " _Is something wrong, Te Fiti?_ " He asked worriedly.

Te Fiti sighs softly and nodded. " _Yes._ " She whispers before looking at the sky with sadness. " _I'm just sadden that my islands may have life, yet they remain empty._ "

Draco sighs in sympathy. He too was sad because the islands that Te Fiti made were shared by both humans and dragons. They were in peace, they never fought or harm each other. They lived together in harmony. But it all changed when Te Fiti's Heart was stolen by Maui and every islands were losing their life, humans were consumed by the darkness and the dragons were forced to leave and live on the cold Norse region, where they were killed and hunted by the Vikings. Draco had nightmares of those innocent dragons being taken away and killed. The dragons should return back to the islands, safe and protected.

Then an idea struck Draco.

What if the dragons came back, by someone who can sail across their region to the norse and convince them to come back. And he knows the right humans and dragons to do so. Draco looked over to Te Fiti and smiled at her.

" _I might have a solution for that._ " Draco said.

Te Fiti looked at him curiously, wondering what was his idea. " _What do you have in mind, Draco?_ " She asked.

" _We should send the ones who saved you to sail across region to the Norse and bring back the dragons here._ " Draco explained to Te Fiti.

Te Fiti was surprise and shock to hear this idea. Who would go beyond their region? It sounds dangerous and too risky, considering there are vicious Vikings and it's deadly cold there. No one can survive there unless they are skilled in surviving the dangerous cold region.

" _Draco, no one can survive that region, let alone the humans._ " Te Fiti stated to him.

" _Just hear me out, they maybe humans, but they have their dragons and Malie. And, let's not forget, Maui._ " Draco explains. " _Maui still has to clean up his mess that he had made._ "

Te Fiti thinks about it. It would be nice for the dragons to return and stay on her islands as their homes. Yet, she worries for Moana and her friends. Going to the Norse region sounds dangerous, she doesn't know if they can handle the danger and the freezing cold, but they were able to get to her and return her Heart back. But, Te Fiti still isn't sure if they can go on their own, even with Maui, it still sounds dangerous.

" _I don not know, Draco._ " Te Fiti said worriedly. " _Are you sure they are up for this challenge?_ "

Draco gave a reassuring smile. " _Of course, they restore you when they return your heart. They knew it was dangerous, yet they were able to pull through and saved not just you, but the entire world._ " He said. " _And I believe, they have the strength and heart to do so._ "

Te Fiti thinks again. It would be nice to have dragons on her islands again, yet she fears the lives for those who saved her. Although, it would be an adventure of a life time for them. They can even learn and discover new islands and dragons along the way. So, agreeing to this idea, Te Fiti looked at Draco with an approval smile on her face.

" _Very well, they will go beyond the region to bring back the dragons to my islands, where they could be safe once more._ " She said.

Draco smiles at his friend. The dragons could once again live in peace on their region, no more fearing for their lives by hunters, no more cold winters, just a safe haven for them to live. Te Fiti lowered one of her massive hands on to the ground and placed it there. She withdraws it and revealed a beautiful rosemallow. It was blue and glowing. Draco lowered his head and gently blew golden fire at it. It was set on fire and golden blue smoke came from it. The golden blue smoke rise up before forming into a small snake dragon with butterfly wings. It has light blue scales, two dark blue lines on each of its sides down to its tail that has a golden tail feathers. The little dragon blinks its golden and looks at Draco before bowing in respect.

" _You're name is Mistral. Mistral the Wisp Dragon._ " Draco said to to Mistral. " _Go, find them, and tell them they are needed._ " Draco said.

The little dragon nodded before vanishing into blue flames. Draco turned towards Te Fiti with a smile on his face, knowing that Mistral will bring the heroes that save to Te Fiti and the world, will now save the dragons and bring them home. They will no longer fear the Vikings or suffer the cold and starvation. They could live in peace and raise their young in safety.

" _Soon, dragons will live in your islands again._ " He said to her.

Te Fiti smiles at him as she looks up the blue sky with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. For too long, she has been trapped as Te Kā, thinking about nothing but to destroy life. She was grateful for those who came and risk their lives to save her and the lives of innocent of people. And now, they're going to save the dragons from their sufferings on the Norse Region.

Peace and Harmony will return to the lands once more.

* * *

 **Review or Favorite!**


	3. The Start of an Adventure

**Here's the new chapter of Moana: Dragon Adventure, I hope you guys like it. And big thanks to the FoxyKhai0209 for giving me ideas for this story and to TheGreatGodzilla.**

 **Also, Moana is wearing her new Chief outfit, the one she wears when her people returned Voyaging, but the flower crown is gone, and her necklace is still there.**

 **And Keoni has a single scar on his right eye.**

 **Keoni: Kendall Schmidt**  
 **Keilani: Amanda Leighton**  
 **Lanuola: Natalie Palamides**  
 **Makala: Tara Strong**  
 **Malie the Mermaid: Ariana Grande**

 **And I was inspired by this song called 'Wing in My Hair' and reprise one by Mandy Moore from Tangled Before Ever After.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _It was calm night, the stars glittered above the dark sky. The moon shines down on the ocean, causing the ocean floor to shine. There was not a single ocean life was there, but one. An illuminating giant manta ray swims through the ocean's bed, leaving a trail of beautiful light. The glowing manta ray glides through the water before coming to the surface and transforms into a spirit. It was an old lady, she has grayish white hair, warm brown eyes, and a gentle smile. This spirit was Tala, the Grandmother of Moana Waialiki, and Mother or Chief Tui Waialiki. Tala looks up at your direction and smiles at you._

 _"Why, hello there." Tala greeted kindly. "You must be the new wayfinder. Came here to explore the ocean, yes?" Tala asked with a cheeky smile and then chuckled. "Well, you are very lucky to explore now after the danger has past, thanks to brave adventurers." Tala looked at the stars before glancing back at your direction._

 _"Do you want to know why?" She asked, looking at your direction._

 _The screen nodded up and down and Tala chuckled. "Alright, just relax as I tell you a tale of the brave adventures." Tala looks up to the star filled sky as the you look up on the stars. The stars started to form into people and dragons._

 _"The tale explains about seven brave adventures, the Leader-"_

 _The stars formed a girl holding an oar with pride._

 _"The Warrior-"_

 _The stars formed to a male using a spear with battle moves._

 _"The Mermaid-"_

 _The stars transformed into a mermaid, swimming around before turning into a human._

 _"The Pirate-"_

 _The stars then turned into a Kakamora, bouncing about with a blow gun in its hand._

 _"The Demigod-"_

 _The stars then formed into Maui, spinning his hook around before turning into a hawk._

 _"And the Dragons."_

 _The stars form into two dragons, a Night Fury and a Tide Glider. Soon, the rest of stars forms into the others as they all stood side by side. "These brave adventures worked together to save Te Fiti, the Mother Island, to bring life to all islands, and bringing peace and harmony to the lands. They were the ones who brought back voyaging to my people."_

 _The stars soon turn into many boats, sailing across the night, discovering new islands along the way._

 _"My people now remembered to be wayfinders again."_

 _The stars return to normal as the scene went back to Tala, smiling at the sky before turning to you. Her eyes have hidden mischief, knowing that she has a surprise._

 _"But their adventure is not over. No, it is just starting. They will soon journey beyond the region towards the land of hopelessness, misery, and an unyielding cold. The Norse Region! Where they will have the adventure of a lifetime!"_

 _With that said, Tala glows brightly and transforms into her manta-ray form and dives back in the water, disappearing to the depths of the water as the screen went black._

* * *

There was a village on the island of Motunui. The village is a peaceful place to live. The people that live in Motunui were living peacefully and tended their harvests and animals, and they catch fishes from the sea. They work hard to keep their village strong and lively. They've lived in Motunui for many years and it was found by the great Matai Vasa, the first Chief of Motunui and a Master Wayfinder. The people of Motunui were voyagers or way-finders. They sail across the ocean to find new islands to explore and to discover. It was pass down to generation to generation. It was their tradition. But it soon changed when Maui stole the Heart of Te Fiti and caused the monsters to escape from their realm. The monsters attacked the humans that sailed the ocean and wreaked havoc. To protect their people, the ancient chiefs stopped sailing and hide away the boats, and never sail again.

And that was the end of Wayfinding.

Until two unlikely sisters brought Wayfinding back. They sailed across the sea, beyond their reef, to search for Maui and returned the Heart of Te Fiti to the Mother Island and bringing life and balance to the world. The two sisters were Moana Waialiki and Aliikai the Night Fury. They may be different, but their bond of love is strong. Moana and Aliikai grew up together and they worked together to bring the Heart back to Te Fiti with the help of their friend, Keoni of the Keahi Clan, and their new friends, Malie the Mermaid, Makaio the Tide Glider, Pōkole the Kakamora, and Maui the Demigod (plus Mini Maui). They worked together as a team to restore Te Fiti, return life and Wayfinding to Moana's people. Speaking of which, the villagers returned to their duties back on village, enjoying their days work. A Frigatebird perched itself on a palm tree, nesting itself and was about to sleep-

 **SSSWWOOOSHH!**

Something fly pass the palm tree in full speed, scaring the Frigatebird to fly away. A black blur was zooming above the trees. It then made tight twist and turns before spinning upwards to the sky and then glides, spreading its bat like wings wide. The black blur was none other than Aliikai, a female Night Furry, a rare Dragon breed. She was gliding above the beautiful clear blue sky, enjoying the wind in her face. She wasn't the only one who was enjoying this. Riding on her back was her sister in bond, Moana Waialiki, the Chief of Motunui. She was riding on Aliikai's new saddle that her mother, Sina, made for her and Aliikai. That way, Moana won't fall of her dragon sister. Aliikai didn't mind of having a saddle, it was comfortable and can help Moana stay balance. They flew down towards the village and pass some farmers, who waved at them, and Moana waved back. The two sisters zoomsed towards the beach and saw some fishermen were pulling their boat out of the water, but they had some difficulties due to the strong waves. Aliikai flies behind the boat and pushes it back to the land. The fishermen were grateful and waves at the sisters as they took off.

"Thanks!" Lasalo thanked the chief and her dragon.

"Anytime!" Moana called as she gently pats Aliikai's neck, earning happy purrs from the Night Fury.

They soon took off to the sky. Aliikai soars high above, flying through the clouds and then glided, relaxing with Moana on her back. Moana smiles as she lets out a sigh from her nose. It's been a year since she and her people returned to Wayfinding. They discovered new islands on their travels and explore them. However, when they were on the islands, they were empty. Don't get them wrong, the islands are filled with plants, trees, flowers, and some wild animals that roamed around.

But no dragons.

It was sad that there were no dragons on the islands that Te Fiti made. Moana was hoping that there could be dragons to meet and see. It would be nice to see new dragons and maybe...finding Aliikai's pack. Moana can't forget the day when she first met Aliikai, it was like fate has brought them together, to become sisters. Aliikai was always there for Moana, never leaving her side, and would join in Moana's mischief when they were young. Moana always wonder if there were any more dragons out there or even Night Furies. She and Keoni would work together in hopes to find any other dragon species when they voyage. But every island that they found and explore, she and her people only found were animals and beautiful plants, and yet not a single dragon on sight. It saddened Moana a lot. Knowing that Aliikai and Makaio are the only dragons here on Motunui and the entire region.

Well, there is Cayden the Vahlok.

Speaking of the Vahlok, Cayden was at beach with Malie, they were sitting on the beach, looking at the ocean together. The waves gently splashed Malie's feet, making her smile, enjoying the cool water on her new toes. Malie is a good friend of Moana. She's a mermaid that Moana and her friends met during their travel to save Te Fiti. She was the one that save them from the Kakamoras and Vahloks that were coming at them. She was a very shy mermaid since she lived alone all her life, she got separated from her family when she was young, she had to use her mermaid knowledge and skills to survive the deep blue ocean by herself.

In all her life, she lived in fear. But when she met her new friends, she stared to have courage and soon facing her fears, helping them restore the Heart of Te Fiti. And in return, Te Fiti blessed Malie legs that she can summon at will. Malie was happy about this, because of this new ability, she can live with her friends in Motunui. Although, she had trouble getting use of her legs. She may have trip and stumble a bit, but with the help of her friends, she was able to pull through. She lived with Moana and her family since she has no hut to live and she's afraid of being alone. Moana's parents didn't mind, it was nice to have her as company on their home with her dragon, Cayden.

Cayden is known as a Vahlok. Vahlok is dragon tongue for Guardian. Cayden is one of Draco's dragon creation that he made to find Maui and bring that Demigod to him, so he can be judge. And if Draco gave them an order, they would do it without failure. They are strong, fast, intelligent, and overall, deadly. But after Te Fiti's heart was restored, Draco let Maui go...for now, but he did sent Cayden to be Malie's dragon, to be her protector and guardian. After all, mermaids are rare and bring great fortune and happiness.

Cayden became somewhat like a dad figure to her, overprotective one to be exact. He makes sure that Malie is safe and well-guarded and gave her curfews sometimes. He lives next to the hut of Moana's family. He didn't mind sleeping outside. He likes sleeping with open space.

When they saw the mermaid and her dragon, Aliikai lands on the beach gently. Moana gets off her dragon and walked over to Malie with a wave.

"Hi Malie, Cayden." She greeted them with a smile.

Malie and Cayden turn to her, Malie smiles at Moana and greeted back. "Hi!"

Moana sits on Malie's left side and Aliikai lies besides her rider/sister, resting her head with her forepaws. Moana looks at her dragon sister with a smile and gently strokes her head, earning happy purrs escaping from the dragon. Aliikai and Moana's bond grew even stronger when they returned voyaging to her people with her friends, they became closer than ever, as if they could read each other's minds. Moana smiles at her Night Fury before becoming sad. Even though they returned voyaging, Moana still felt guilty that they couldn't find any dragons on their voyaging. Aliikai, Makaio, and Cayden were only dragons here. It was not right for the three dragons to be the only ones here on Motunui, they should have a pack or start a family of their own.

Aliikai could sense her rider/sister's sadness. The Night Fury lifts her head up and lets out a worried croon to Moana, wanting to know what's wrong. In return, Moana gently strokes her dragon sister, assuring her that she is fine. But Aliikai knew something was wrong with her rider/sister, and she wants to know why so she can help her. Malie notices her friend's sad look, something was on her mind and it was making her sad.

"Moana? Are you alright?" Malie asked worriedly.

Moana didn't look at her, she just stared at Aliikai while stroking the dragon's head, but she did answer to Malie. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About?"

Moana stops stroking her dragon's head, earning worried croons from her dragon sister, before Moana slowly turns to Malie with a sad expression on her face. "I…I was thinking if there were other dragons out there." She answered softly.

"Moana?" Malie looks at her friend.

"I mean, we've been voyaging for a year now, and every island we found were only filled with wild animals or nature, but no dragons." Moana explains softly.

Malie's eyes soften at Moana's words, Moana was hoping that if there dragons still there that didn't leave their region, but sadly, only Makaio was the only dragon that didn't leave. Cayden and his pack didn't leave because they were hunting-I mean, searching for Maui for so many years. Yet, those dragons and Makaio were the only ones here with Aliikai, and no other dragons were on the islands that Te Fiti created.

"I'm sure that there are some dragons out there." Malie said with a smile.

Moana looks at her friend in wonder and hope in her eyes. "You think so?"

"I hope so, you just need to have faith." Malie said with a smile.

Moana smiles back to her before hugging Malie, who hugs her back. It was nice to have someone that understood why she and Keoni need to find the dragons, so they can see what new species there is. As they let go, they decided to head back to village. They walked instead of flying because Malie needs to practice her walking. And Moana needs to do her chief duties. The girls and their dragons head back to the village and were greeted by the people. They were all happy that they got to explore the ocean again and learns the beauty of the different islands. The girls and their dragons walked towards the path and notices some farmers were trying to push a rock out of the way. The big rock was blocking the field, they need to tend the crops, but the huge rock was in their way, and it will take them days to remove it. Moana looks at them for a while and got an idea. She turns to Cayden and Malie.

"Hey, Malie? Can Cayden helped them remove the rock from the field?"

Malie looks at Cayden. The Vahlok didn't made a sound as he glanced at Malie and gave a simple nodded, making Malie smile at him. Cayden walks over to the farmers, who didn't notice him because they were trying to push the rock away. As he got there, he uses his massive claw to grab the top of the big rock before pulling out from the ground with ease, causing the farmer to almost fall off. They soon look at him shock and awe as Cayden walks off with the rock on the other claw and placed it far from the field. The farmers were grateful for that and waved at him and his frineds.

"Thank you!" They said in gratitude.

The girls waved back while Aliikai waves at them with her tail and Cayden just bowed. They continued their walk while the farmers ready to plant the crops. The girls and their dragons walk through the coconut trees, they saw harvesters getting the coconuts. A coconut fell and Aliikai caught it with her head before she tosses it over to a woman with a basket. She caught it and smiles at Aliikai.

"Thanks!" She said happily as she walks away.

Aliikai roars at her gently before she follows the others. They made their way to the beach again and saw some fishermen in their boats. They saw Keoni was there. The young warrior has a long black scar on his right eye. He got that scar when he and his friends were battling Te Kā.

And sitting on his shoulder was a Kakamora named Pōkole. Pōkole is a Kakamora runt, yet he knows how to face danger. He wears a cockle seashell on his head and has two red lines on both sides of its face and head. Pōkole was with Keoni since he wants to help on fishing. Keoni put two fingers in his mouth blew a loud whistle. Then they hear Makaio's roar on the water. The Tide Glider was scaring the fishes to the boats' nets. The fishes were caught on the nets and traps, filling them in. Once they got enough fish, Keoni calls Makaio to stop.

The Tide Glider resurfaces and swims over to Keoni, who gave him a scratch on the head and a fish to eat. The fishermen cheered at their latest catch, knowing they have enough for storage. They sail back to the island. Moana and Malie waved at them from afar. Seeing them, Keoni and Pōkole waved back at the girls while helping the fishermen bring the boats back to land. The girls then headed home with their dragons following them. When they reach to Moana's family's hut, they saw a cute little pig coming over them and oinked happily. The pig is named Pua and he's a family member of the Waialiki family.

Moana smiles as she kneels-down before she scratches Pua's head gently. They soon went inside the hut while the dragons rested outside. The girls then saw Sina and Tui talking with Keoni's parents, Kale and Pualani. Kale is the leader of a warrior clan called Keahi. Keahi are fierce warriors that will defend the island and the people from invaders. They are skilled and loyal to the people and they respect one another. The four adults were laughing about as they heard a funny joke before noticing the two girls standing near the entrance.

"Ah! Moana, how was your chief duties?" Tui asked his daughter with pride.

"It was great, the dragons helped out a lot." Moana said, looking at Aliikai and Cayden with a smile. The two dragons were resting outside near the hut, they heard Moana's praise, and Aliikai croons happily while Cayden just snorts a bit.

Tui chuckles at them. "They're a big help on the island, we are so grateful to have them here." He said.

Moana looked at the dragon sister while holding her right arm, and her eyes filled with sadness. "Yeah...grateful." She mutters softly.

Sina notices her daughter sadness and stood up and walked over to her. "Moana, is there something wrong?" She asked.

Moana looks at her mom and rubs her arm a bit. "Y-Yeah..."

"Moana, what's in your mind?" Sina asked.

"Sorry, it's just...I just hope that there were any dragons on the islands that were discovered...and maybe find Aliikai's pack." Moana answered, looking at her dragon sadly.

Sina and Tui became soften by this as well as Kale and Pualani. Ever since they could remember, Aliikai was the only a hatchling when Moana and Keoni found her. She grew up on Motunui, in a human village with a human family, and yet she still remembers her dragon self. She and Moana would cause some mischief around the village, like sneaking off to the ocean or staying up late. Sina and Tui accepted Aliikai like another daughter. And soon, she became Moana's sister. Aliikai became part of their family, but they always wonder what happened to her real family. The stories that Tala said to the kids about dragons lived at the Norse Region, and no one knows where it is or how to get there. And it's also dangerous, due to the cold weathers and dangers that are out there, it will trouble the people of Motunui since they don't know much about it. However, no matter what, Aliikai has Moana and she was enough for her.

"Moana, you know Aliikai has you, and that's more than enough for her." Sina said, placing a hand on Moana's shoulder. "And the people of Motunui are her family too."

"Never forget that you two are sisters, both heart and soul." Tui added when he came to his daughter.

Moana smiles at them before feeling a nudge on her arm. Turning around, she saw Aliikai looking at her, crooning to her softly. Moana smiles and hugs her dragon sister. Aliikai smiles softly and uses her wings to hug Moana back. Pua soon joins in the hug, and Aliikai uses her tail to hug Pua. They all smiled at the scene, knowing that Aliikai has a family here, and that is them and the people of Motunui. As the two sisters let go, Moana looks at the four adults, she just realized on why they were here.

"By the way, why is Kale and Pualani here?" Moana asked them, causing the four adults looked at each other with happy smiles on their faces.

"Oh, just adult matters." Pualani said with a giggle.

Moana looked at her and the other adults suspiciously. "Okay is there something that you guys are not telling me?" Moana asked suspiciously, causing the adults to chuckle in amusement.

"In due time, Moana." Kale said as he and Pualani got up and headed out. "We should head off. We'll continue our discussion tomorrow." He said with a smile.

Tui and Sina nodded with a smile while Moana looked at them suspiciously and curious on what they are hiding. As Keoni's parents leave, the two walked pass Aliikai, who was looking at them, and gave her a wink. Aliikai winks back at them, smiling as they leave. Aliikai then turns to Moana and saw her shock look on her face.

"Aliikai! You know what they were talking about?!" Moana almost exclaims at her dragon sister, feeling shock and betrayed that her dragon knew something that she does not know.

Aliikai glanced at her rider/sister innocently. Moana was giving her a stern look with both her hands on her waist. Aliikai knows that look. Moana doesn't like it if people are keeping secrets, and if they were, then Moana will have to find out eventually, even it means causing a little trouble. Unfortunately for Moana, Aliikai will not tell, even though Moana can't understand her, but she can if Aliikai shows or gestured it to her. So, with her quick reflexes, Aliikai made a run for it. Moana was startled by this, but soon gave chase to her dragon sister.

"Aliikai! You get back here, right now!" Moana called out, chasing her dragon sister around while calling out to her: 'You get back here!', 'Don't keep secrets from me!', 'Traitor!', or 'Come on, tell me!'. The two unlikely sisters chased each other around while Sina and Tui chuckled at their daughters' antiques, they were like that since they were young. Malie giggled at the duo, finding it adorable on how Aliikai and Moana chased each other. Pua soon joins in with them, wanting to play with them. Aliikai stops besides Pua and brings him up with her wing before placing him his back as she runs off again. Moana chases both at them with a determination on her face. She will get her answers from her dragon sister. Cayden shook his head at them, he finds it immature for a chief to act like that. Although, it was amusing to see them bond. After the little chase, they decided to rest, but Moana will get her answers.

The sun sets on the horizon, everyone was getting ready for dinner. Moana, Malie, and their dragons were eating their dinner with Sina and Tui. Malie didn't eat the fishes since she's a mermaid, she's fine that others eat fish, but not her. Malie eats only the fruits and vegetables. The dragons were eating the fishes on the baskets that were given to them. They chat about their day, and Moana was trying to get her parents to spill some information about what they discuss with Keoni's parents. But they know her tricks, and they made sure not to give her any hints, which annoys her. After dinner, it was time to rest. They have a busy day tomorrow. Malie sleeps at Moana's room since she feels safer with a companion with her. Aliikai was with them, sleeping besides Moana. Cayden was sleeping outside, near the window of Moana's room. Everyone was fast asleep, dreaming wonderfully as they rest. But not all were asleep.

Moana was still awake, lying down on her mat with Aliikai curled besides her. Moana couldn't sleep, her mind was still thinking about the dragons. Maona still can't shake that feeling about the Norse Region. Her Gramma would tell her and Aliikai stories every night about how the Norse Region is filled with dangers and extreme weathers. This caused Moana to wonder what is out there beyond their region, wondering if there are more islands out there that has dragons. It would be an adventure of her lifetime, but she knew it's too risky considering no one has ever left their region, not even her ancestors. Moana lets out a soft sigh before getting up as she heads outside.

Aliikai woke up and lifts her head, watching her rider/sister getting of the room. Letting out a soft croon, Aliikai slowly got up and silently made her way out of the room. Aliikai uses her head to gently push the clothe a bit and saw Moana sitting down near the entrance of the hut, looking at the night sky. Aliikai slowly went over to Moana, and lies down beside her, letting out a croon of worry. Moana looks at her and smiled, she placed her hand on Aliikai's face, caressing her gently. Aliikai croons softly at her sister's/rider's touch. Moana lets go and looks at the night sky. Aliikai follows her rider's/sister's gaze. The night was filled with beautiful stars and the full moon rises above.

"Is in it beautiful, Aliikai?" Moana whispers to her dragon sister.

Aliikai nodded her head. She likes watching the stars at night with Moana. When she was young, she, Moana, and their Gramma Tala would stargaze together. Tala would tell them stories of old, telling them the constellations of the night sky. She and Moana loved their Gramma, it's still hurts her heart that she had to go so soon. But even though she was gone, she and Moana would always remember her in their hearts.

"I wish Gramma was here. She always knows what to say." Moana whispers.

Aliikai croons at Moana, she agrees with her. Gramma Tala has the right words to say to them. She gives them wisdom and truth, so they could understand and learn. Her words were encouragement to them. Gramma was the reason that Moana and Aliikai sailed across their boarders with Keoni. She was the one that helped them find Maui, and she was the one who gave them the courage to face their fear and defeated the evil to restore life back to the islands. And now, they need her again, they need her wisdom to know if they can go beyond their region, to find other dragons, in hopes to find Aliikai's pack. But they don't know how to get to the Norse Region, even if they could, how can they find the dragons and bring them here? It seems so confusing to Moana and Aliikai. Moana sighs again and looks at the night sky once more, feeling lost again.

 **(Wind in My Hair Respire from Tangled Before Ever After)**

 _Back to life after happily ever after_  
 _Stuck inside once again and_  
 _I'm gazing out_  
 _True I'm in here with those I hold dear_

 _Surrounded by their love_  
 _And for some that's more than enough_  
 _No doubt_

A gentle wind blew Moana's hair a bit, feeling the cold wing on her skin, Moana closes her eyes and think about her Gramma. Aliikai too felt the cold in her scales, but it did bother her, it felt like Tala was giving her and Moana a hug. Moana opens her eyes and turns to her right to see a pole with marks on it. Aliikai glanced at her rider/sister and then to the marks on the pole. She and Moana knew what they were. They were the measures of their heights when they were young. Their Gramma Tala would measure their heights to see how much they grown. It brought happy memories of them when they were young. A childhood memory was played on their minds. Young Moana would stand straight as the pole, in hopes to be tall, and Tala would mark it. Aliikai did the same as she stands straight, covering Moana's mark, and Tala marked Aliikai's height. The two sisters in bond would look at their marks and Moana would pout disappointedly, since Aliikai was taller than her, and her dragon sister would stand up with pride, but they would laugh it out and hugged their Gramma. Tala loves her granddaughters. She was there for them when they needed help or need to feel free. And they both remember her words to them.

" _You two may not be sisters by blood, but you are sisters in heart, mind, and soul. Never forget who you two really are._ "

Moana smiles at those found memories with her, Aliikai, and their Gramma. She never forgets that she and Aliikai are sisters in heart, mind, and soul. And no one can break them apart, ever. Aliikai then jumps off the porch, causing Moana to look at her. Aliikai gestured Moana to get on with a small grunt. Moana knew what Aliikai meant and soon smiles as she gets off the porch and jumps on Aliikai's back. The Night Fury took off to the sky in full speed, causing the wind to move Moana's hair. Aliikai zooms up to the air and flies around the island, Moana holds on to her dragon as she smiles through the wind, looking up ahead.

 _But I got the wind in my hair!_  
 _And a fire within_  
 _Because there's something beginning_  
 _I got a mystery to solve_  
 _And excitement to spare!_

They reach high to the mountain and Aliikai landed on the Place of Chiefs. It was a sacred mountain where a tower of stones is located. Each stone was placed upon the mountain by Motunui's greatest chiefs to signify the start of their respective rule, and it was passed down to generation to generation. On top of the rock tower was a single shell, where Moana placed her right as chief. She gets off Aliikai and touches the stone tower with a smile, before walking towards the edge. The wind blows her hair to flow with it, and Moana looks at the horizon of the endless ocean, knowing that there's an adventure waiting for them.

 _The beautiful breeze blowing through_  
 _I'm ready to follow it who knows where_  
 _And I'll get there I swear_  
 _With the wind in my haaaiiiiir!_

Moana outstretches her hand up to the horizon and closes her eyes. Aliikai looking at the horizon with determination on her face. They know that the dragons are out there. They will find them and maybe bring them back home to their region. And maybe finding Aliikai's pack, to reunite her with her family.

And in that moment, their wishes will come true.

* * *

 **I hope you like this story guys. It's almost time for Moana and her friends to go out through their region, and to the Norse Region. And I don't know what's Moana's region called, if you guys know, please inform me.**

 **And I am excited for the new How to Train You Dragons 3: Hidden World, it's almost here and I can't wait to watch it.**

 **And Happy 2019!**


	4. Recruiting the Heroes

**Voice Character:**

 **Draco: Peter Cullen (Optimus Prime from Transformers movies)**

 **Te Fiti: Angelina Jolie (Maleficent)**

 **Also, the Vahloks' roars are like the dragons on Game of Thrones.**

 **Here is the next chapter of Moana: Dragon Adventure, and I was inspired by this sound called Soon from Thumbelina. I believe it suits for this story.**

* * *

On the next day, Malie woke up with a yawn, she stretches her slender arms before rubbing her eyes. She looks around and notices that Moana and Aliikai weren't there, only her and Pua. Malie got up from her mat and walks out of the room and saw Moana preparing breakfast. Aliikai was there, licking her lips at the basket filled with tasty fishes. Moana saw Malie and waved ta her with a smile.

"Good morning." Moana greeted happily as she sets the food down.

"Good morning." Malie greeted back as she went over to her and sits down.

Then Cayden appeared from the corner of the hut, he lets out a dragon like yawn, and settles down near the hut. Moana gives him his basket of fish and then Aliikai. Tui and Sina came out from their room and were surprise to see Moana awake, and prepared food for them.

"Moana, you prepared this?" Sina asked in surprise.

Sina was the one who cooks and prepares the food. But Moana was the one who prepared them breakfast. Moana's parents went over to them and sat down as Moana prepared their foods.

"Yup!" Moana said as she gives her parents their foods.

"Why? What is the occasion?" Tui asked.

"No occasion, I'm actually doing this for you guys." Moana said with an innocent smile.

Tui crosses his arms and smiles at his daughter. "Really now? Or you just want us to tell you about what we discuss with Keoni's parents?"

Moana glanced around the room and then to her parents. "Noooo...maybe" Moana mutters the last part.

Tui chuckles. "Nice try, Moana, but we won't tell you."

"Yet!" Moana added determinedly, believing that she will get her answers.

Everyone soon laughs at this before they enjoy the breakfast that Moana prepared. Pua came over and sat down next to Moana as he eats his breakfast, mangos and bananas. Once they finished, Moana, Sina, and Malie cleaned up before Moana and Aliikai heads off to do chief work. Aliikai flies towards the village, scaring some Frigatebirds away, and lands in the center. Moana gets off her before doing some chief work. The first thing is to plant new coconut trees. Moana and some farmers were planting some tree samplings on the ground. Aliikai helps with the digging. The hole must be deep for the roots to grow.

"Thanks for the help us, Chief." Mavia said. "This would have taken hours, but it only took us few minutes."

Moana smiles as she felt Aliikai nudging her arm, earning good scratches behind her ear. "Yup, Aliikai is a big help." She said.

Mavia chuckles. "She sure is, I'm so glad that we have her and the other two dragon." He said before walking towards to the farmers, ready to water the saplings.

"Come on, Aliikai, let's finish our jobs." Moana said with a smile.

Aliikai smiles and nodded as the two bond sisters walked to their next destination. They went the cook's hut and helped Vela cook some roast chicken. Moana was relief that Heihei wasn't here, that chicken is always in trouble. Aliikai helped light up the fire with gentle plasma blast.

"Thank you, Aliikai." Vela said with a smile. "These chickens will be cooked in no time."

Moana chuckles a bit. "Yup, I'm just glad you're not cooking Heihei."

"I was going to!" Vela answered before laughing his heart out while Moana shook her head at him.

Aliikai smiles before closing her eyes and shook her head too. When she opens them, she notices on the corner of her eyes that Heihei was standing few feet away from the hut. Aliikai turns to him, wondering why he was there. Heihei has brain problems, he's always getting himself killed and he somehow cause trouble without them noticing.

Aliikai watched as Heihei was walked side to side before bumping to a post. Heihei blinks and bwaks in confusion before walking to the post and bumps it again. He continues bumping in the post again and again while clucking. Aliikai made a deadpan look and shook her head again at Heihei and wondering why he's still alive. After Moana finished helping Vela, they head to Keoni's clan. Since she and Keoni are together, it's time for Moana learn to defend herself when Keoni and Aliikai are not there to protect her. Moana and Keoni made their way to the Keahi Clan, they saw the Keahis training themselves and new generations on combat and weaponry: machetes, spears, staffs, and shields.

They were greeted by the Keahis, who were happy to see Moana and Aliikai. The reason why, is because Moana and Keoni are together and it was great news that Keoni has girlfriend. Moana and Aliikai greeted them as they made their way to a training field and saw Keoni sparing with a big male named Manu. Manu is the strongest and biggest warrior here, he's the second strongest because Kale is the strongest one on the island. Moana and Aliikai watched as Keoni fought with Manu with ease. Manu punches Keoni, but he blocks them, not feeling any pain when he blocks Manu's punches. Keoni then strikes at Manu, he punches him, but Manu blocks his attacks. However, Keoni was distracting him as he soon knocks Manu off his feet, causing Manu to let out a yelp, and soon Keoni pins him down, making Keoni the victor. After a few seconds, Keoni withdraws from Manu and offers a hand. Manu smiles and accepted it before Keoni lifts him.

"Great match, Manu." Keoni spoke respectfully.

Manu laughs loudly. "Make it the best match, this reminds me the time when I spar with your father." Manu sighs happily, remembering the sparing matches he had with Kale. "Those were the days." He mutters happily.

Keoni smiles and shook his head before noticing Moana and Aliikai coming over. "Moana, Aliikai." Keoni greeted.

Moana waves at him with a smile. "Hi Keoni, hi Manu." She greeted kindly as she and Aliikai made their way to them.

Manu grins at them and nudges Keoni's right arm with his elbow and wiggled his eyebrows. Keoni have him a deadpan look as he turns to Moana. "Ready for your training?" He asked.

"You know it." Moana said as she ties her hair into a bun.

Keoni nodded before walking towards the staff and grabs two. He tosses one to Moana, who caught it, and walks over to her. "Fist we'll start with the staffs, them hand to hand combat, and last machetes. We'll start with the basic blocking." He instructed her.

Moana nodded as Keoni shows her the proper stance and blocks. Keoni then taught her about when to strike at the right time. Aliikai watched as Keoni teaches Moana how to defend herself. Manu was standing besides Aliikai, grinning at the two couple with his arms crossed. When Keoni and Moana came back from their adventure to save the islands, they told their families about their relationship, and they were happy, scratch that: Ecstatic!

Pualani hugs her son so happily that he almost chokes to death by her mother's hug, to make it more painful, his sisters joined in the hug, happy that their baby brother finally confesses to Moana. Sina was hugging her daughter, crying tears of joy, knowing that her daughter has found her future husband, which made Moana blushed in embarrassment. Soon, words spread around the island, and the villagers are thrilled that Moana and Keoni are starting their relationship.

Back to Moana and Keoni, Moana started striking at Keoni with her staff. Keoni blocks her attack with ease since he's more an experience fighter. Keoni pushes her off a bit, causing her to stumble, but she got back to her stance and strikes back at him again. Moana maybe rusty, but she learned by experience when they were traveling to Te Fiti.

As their staff clashes once again, the two were trifling to push each other off. Aliikai became worried for her sister getting hurt, but Moana has a few tricks. She pushes Keoni off, distracting him, before quickly swiping off his feet. Keoni was taken by surprise and he was about to flip, when Moana strikes him, causing Keoni to fall on his back and Moana points the end of her staff at Keoni's face, showing the victory goes to Moana.

Moana smiles at her boyfriend. "I win." She said before offering a hand. Keoni smiles and accepted Moana's hand as she helps him up.

"Not bad, you shown great balance and determination." Keoni said with a smile.

"Well…I have a great teacher." Moana added happily, making Keoni chuckle a bit.

Aliikai sighs in relief, her sister was okay, but soon was startled by Manu's loud laugh. She turns to him as Manu gave the two couple a big thumb's up.

"Great job, Moana! You'll make a fine wife for Keoni!"

Moana and Keoni blushed in embarrassment. Moana covers her face while Keoni turn towards his mentor with a embarrass look on his face and yelled.

"MANU!"

Manu laughs again while holding his knees. Keoni face-palmed while Moana chuckles nervously. Aliikai shook her head as she smiles softly. It was funny to see her sister and Keoni being like that, teased and joked about their relationship because they were so cute together…she wonders how it feels to have a relationship. Aliikai snaps out from her thoughts when Moana called out to her.

"Aliikai, you can play around if you want, I call you when I'm done, okay?"

"Makaio is close by, he's playing with some children, you can join him." Keoni said.

Aliikai nodded and walked off and let Moana and Keoni finish their training while Manu cheers them on. Aliikai walks through the path of Keahi's, being greeted by some of them, and looks around the clan and saw the Tide Glider, playing with some children. He was being chased by happy and squealing children, holding up their wooden swords. Pōkole was there too as he and the children chase the Tide Glider. Aliikai watched as Makaio pretends to be scared as the children pretended to shoot at him. And as a playful dragon, Makaio dramatically stood up, holds his chest where his heart is, and sways back and forth before dramatically falling his back, playing dead with his tongue out, while twitching his right leg. The kids laughed happily before jumping on Makaio, causing him to let out a dragon like laugh. Aliikai smiles at him and shook her head, finding it adorable to see Makaio playing with children.

Makaio notices Aliikai and uses his tail to wave at her, the children and Pōkole saw her and waved at her too. Smiling, Aliikai waves back at them with her right front paw. The children continue playing Makaio and Aliikai decided to let them play and went for a stroll around the island. Even though she can fly, she decided to enjoy the calming surroundings of the island. Aliikai walks through the path that leads to the jungle. Aliikai strolls through the path, looking at the beauty of the jungle of Motunui. The birds were chirping on the peaceful jungle. Aliikai sighs softly as she listens to the leaves rustling by the wind. Motunui was such a peaceful island. She would've continues her walk, when a loud thunder was heard. Aliikai looks up to the sky and saw dark clouds forming. She guessed that Lono, god of agriculture and rain, is going to give rainwater to the crops. Aliikai felt a drop of water touched her snout, causing her to shake her head a bit. Soon, it started to pour, and Aliikai started walking to find shelter from the rain.

Luckily, Aliikai knows around the island, and found a cave nearby. She quickly enters the cave and shook herself dry. She turns to the opening of the cave and saw the rainfall. It was raining heavily, but she knew that it was good for the crops. So, she decided to rest here until the rain stops. Shaking her head, Aliikai uses her fire to light up ground, burning it, as she made herself comfortable. Once she's done, and lies down, resting her head on her front paws as she looks outside of the cave. The sound of the rain calms her mind, it relaxes, and helps her think. For you see, Aliikai was somewhat jealous to her sister, Moana. The reason, she too wanted a mate of her own.

Don't get her wrong, she loves Moana with all her heart and soul. Aliikai was happy that her sister has a mate, but sometimes she feels like she's between them. She doesn't want to get in their way on their relationship. Aliikai also wants to know what it is like to have someone that loves you, she wants a relationship with someone to love. Though there are two male dragons on Motunui. Makaio the Tide Glider and Cayden the Vahlok. But Aliikai wasn't interested on those males. She sees Makaio more as a big brother figure, a fun loving and adventurous one, while Cayden was like a dad figure, a serious and overprotective dad figure that can tear someone apart in seconds. In some nights, Aliikai would wish upon the stars, hoping to find another Night Fury that could be a male, and maybe…just maybe they could start a family one day. Aliikai mentally sighs and she looks at the rainfall sadly. Oh, how she yearns to find other Night Furies, and hopefully, her family.

Aliikai waited for the rain stops, so she can head back to the village. She twitches an ear as she watched the rain continues to pour outside. She ever wonders what's beyond their region, she wants to see if there are more dragons, maybe more Night Furies like her. She just hopes that she isn't the last of her kind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Moana was inside the hut of Keoni and his family as she watched the rain pour outside. When it started to rain, everyone took shelter, Moana worries for her dragon sister, she just hopes that she doesn't catch a cold. Keoni, with Pōkole on his shoulder, came over to her and place a blanket on her shoulder to keep her warm. Moana turns to him and smiles as Keoni stood beside her. Moana rested her head on Keoni's shoulder while Keoni placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Makaio was outside, enjoying the rain as he hops around while roaring happily, causing the couple to smile at him.

Malie was at the Waialiki's hut, she was leaning against the post while hugging her legs, watching the rain fall from the sky. Cayden was outside, he was looking out of the horizon, ignoring the rain drops on his body. Malie would tell him to go find shelter, but the Vahlok didn't mind the rain, it was good to remove some dirt that can't be reach.

After a while, the rain slowly stops, droplets were heard from the trees, and the birds chirping about were heard. Aliikai came out of the cave and looks at the sky, the dark clouds were moving away a bit, and Aliikai decided to finish her stroll around the island. She walks through the jungle again, ignoring the puddles that were in the road. She continues her walk before spotting something from the corner of her eye. She saw two birds, nested on top of a tree branch. They were nuzzling each other happily, with a nest that has eggs. Aliikai felt her heart saddened by the sight. She wishes that she could find someone to love as well.

 **(Soon from Thumbelina)**

 _I know there's someone somewhere_ _  
_ _Someone…who's sure to find me soon_

Aliikai continues her stroll, looking around as she walks through the forest, thinking what it would be like to find love of her own. She saw two Frigatebirds flying above the trees, as if they were dancing, before flying away. The rain clouds slowly disappeared from the sky as Aliikai made her way to the beach.

 _After the rain goes there are rainbows_  
 _I'll find my rainbow soon_

Aliikai walks on the sandy shores of the beach and saw two sea-turtles, a male and a female, snuggling together. Aliikai smiles softly at them as she walks closer to water, leaving her footprints on the sand as the wave gently washes them away.

 _Soon it won't be just pretend_ _  
_ _Soon a happy ending_

Aliikai looks at the ocean and saw two dolphins splashing together, playing around with joy. Aliikai sighs softly as she watched the dolphins swim away together. Her heart ache when she saw the animals with their mates, she wants to know what if feels to have someone there beside her, feeling his embrace.

 _Love, can you hear me_ _  
_ _If you're near me_ _  
_ _Sing your song_

Aliikai then notices a rainbow on the sky. She stared at it and was mesmerize by it. She always heard stories from her Gramma that when someone sees a rainbow, it means a sign of good luck. She wonders if the rainbow is showing her a sign, a sign that will one day bring her to her true love. _Her_ own true love.

 _Sure and strong_ _  
_ _And soon_

Aliikai closes her eyes and prayed to the gods above to help her find her missing pair and finding her family, so that she could feel whole. Slowly opening her eyes, Aliikai sighs softly as she stared at the rainbow hopefully. She just hopes that one day that she will find her true love. Aliikai just only hope. She was about to turn back to the village when she saw something coming from the horizon. Turning back, Aliikai uses her advance sight and saw what's coming her way. It came closer and closer, and Aliikai saw a small snake like dragon with butterfly wings. It has light blue scales, two dark blue lines on each of its sides, down to its tail that has a golden tail feather, matching its golden eyes. The little dragon hovers in front of Aliikai, causing the Night Fury to blink in surprise. She wonders where this little dragon come from, and how did it get here by itself. Before Aliikai could do anything, a familiar voice cause her eyes to widen in shock.

"Hey there, Ali."

Aliikai turns around and saw the trickster Demigod of the wind and sea, Maui. Maui was giving Aliikai his signature cocky grin as he leans on his hook. Mini Maui was waving at Aliikai happily, excited to see his friend again. Aliikai smiles at them and lets a dragon like croon and nudges Maui. Maui laughs a bit and ruffles Aliikai's head, causing the dragon to push him away playfully.

"It's good to see you again, Ocean Queen." Maui joked, grinning at her.

Aliikai gave him a deadpan look. Ever since she could remember, her name Aliikai means 'Queen of the Sea', she wasn't sure why did they name her Aliikai, even though she was found on the ocean as little hatchling, but she doesn't look or act like a queen. And yet, Maui has found a nickname for her and he's going to call her 'Ocean Queen' for a while...or forever. Oh, how she will pay him back is going to be enjoyable. But, right now, Aliikai has another question in her mind. And it's to know who is that little dragon. Aliikai points her snout at the little dragon, Maui notices this and points at the little dragon.

"Oh! Ocean Queen, this is Mistral, a Wisp Dragon. She was made by the dragon god, Draco." Maui gestured the hovering dragon. "And she's gonna help us bring the dragons back to our region."

Aliikai stared at Mistral in surprise, Draco created this little dragon, so she can help them bring the dragons back. That…that's good news, better yet, great new! So great, that she wanted to go now! But she must tell Moana, Keoni, and everyone. This news can help her find other dragons, her kin, and…and maybe her one. Aliikai nudges Maui and gestured her to follow before dashing off to the jungle in excitement, surprising Maui and Mini Maui. Mistral follows Aliikai, while Maui grabs his hook to transform.

"Wow! Ocean Queen, wait up!" Maui called before turning into a bug and zips after her and Mistral, trying to catch up to the happy Night Fury.

* * *

When the rain finally ceased, Moana was at the village, checking the crops. It rained heavily, and she hopes that the crops weren't destroyed or overwatered. Luckily, the crops are okay, they can harvest them next month and start storing them soon. Keoni was there, helping Moana out, they were lucky to finish their training before the rain started. Moana knew she will be done soon, and hopefully will give her time to search for Aliikai, she worries about her dragon sister. As she was about to search, Aliikai burst out of the jungle and runs straight towards Moana. Moana was about to greet her dragon when Aliikai suddenly runs around her, jumping about, roaring happily, and nudging her sister. Moana was confused by this and worried along with Keoni. It's normal for her that her dragon sister act like this, but not too much, what's happening to her?

Before Moana could do anything, Mistral flies over to her and lands on Aliikai's head. Moana and Keoni stared at the little dragon in surprise, and the next thing they knew, a little bug was seen flying towards her and forms into Maui.

"MAUI?!" Moana and Keoni exclaimed in shock.

This caught everyone's attention as they saw the Demigod in person. They all gasps in shock and amazement to see the Demigod and soon swarm around him, asking him questions about himself and how he helped Moana and her friends save the islands. Maui tried to answer them, but there were so many questions from them. Moana and Keoni tried to calm them down, but they were busy asking questions to Maui.

Until a powerful roar that shook the earth caused everyone to be silence. When the roaring stop, they all turn to see Cayden coming with Malie on his back, followed by Tui, Sina, Kale, Pualani, Keilani, Lani, and Makala. Makaio was there too with Pōkole on his head. They reach to the crowd, who moved away to give them room, and allowed them to see the Demigod. Cayden wasn't too please to see Maui, he didn't forgive him yet after what the Demigod did to Te Fiti and the dragons. Yet, there is a reason because there's a little dragon that has a powerful aura, meaning she was sent by Draco.

"So, this is Maui." Tui said in awe, looking at the demigod.

"Amazing." Sina whispers in shock.

"I guess your mother was right, stories can be real." Kale added, looking at Tui, who nodded.

Keoni went over to Maui and asked. "So, Maui? What brings you here in Motunui?"

Maui grins at him and placed his hook on his shoulder. "To answer your question, my warrior companion, I am here for a reason, because I need your help with this mission." He said, looking at Moana, Malie, Keoni, and their dragons, plus Pōkole.

"And what is that?" Malie asked politely, still sitting on Cayden's back.

Maui's grin was still on his face as he announced why. "To go beyond our region and bring back the dragons."

And everyone just gasps in shock.

* * *

 **Yup, Maui is back and he revealed himself to everyone. That's all got in this story, sorry. I need help on with the next chapter.**


	5. The Adventure Begins

**Just to make things clear, they're not forcing the dragons to come back, some will stay, and some go, it's their choice. It's like a safe island if their homes are invaded by Dragon Hunters or something. And thank you FoxyKhai0209 for the ideas of Keoni's ancestor's name.**

* * *

Everyone was in the village hut. Maui explains to the villagers that Lord Draco created Mistral to bring the heroes that save Te Fiti and the islands and return the dragons back to their region. They were shock and amazed by this but isn't sure if it's a good idea. I mean, they do want to bring the dragons back on the islands, but the Norse Region is too dangerous and too cold. They won't survive there without experience. But Maui assured them that he and Cayden can protect them...mostly Cayden since it was his job to protect Malie and the others from danger.

"I don't know." Tui said, rubbing his chin. "It sounds too risky."

"I have to agree." Kale said. "Maui, how can you be sure that this voyage is safe enough for Moana and her friends to go?"

"Trust me, they're in complete protection." Maui said. "And besides, don't you all want the dragons back."

"We do, it's just...we don't know what dragons that are out there might harm them." Pualani said.

The villagers muttered in agreement. It's been so long since the dragons disappeared. The only dragons that are friendly are Aliikai, Makaio, and Cayden. They really wanted the dragons to come back, but they aren't sure if they trust humans since the Norse Region has these beings called Vikings that hunt and kills them, they think the dragons are not so friendly to humans anymore.

"Maui, as much as we want them to come back, I don't think they'll accept humans again." Sina said. "Tala's stories said about Vikings hunting and killing dragons."

"We only know little how to show respect by bowing and the only dragons that we are allow to face are either Aliikai, Makaio, or Cayden." Lanuola informs.

Everyone began to whisper about the situation. Moana was worried that her dad won't allow her and Aliikai go beyond their region to find other dragons. It was too risky and dangerous since they are not familiar with that region. Speaking of Aliikai, the young dragoness was currently pacing behind the hut, wanting to know what they were talking about. Watching her were Cayden, Mistral, Makaio, Pōkole, Pua, and Heihei. They watched as she paced back and forth, except for Heihei. The brain-dead chicken was pecking on a rock. Aliikai was agitated, wanting to know what's going on. She knows that her dad won't allow her and her sister to go out beyond their region because he thinks it's too dangerous. But she wanted to go! She wanted to know if there are other Night Furies out there and maybe her pack, her birth family.

Makaio watches as his friend pacing. He wanted to try and help her, but Cayden turns to him and shook his head, telling the young Tide Glider not to bother her from thinking. Makaio sighs and slumps on the ground, groaning in boredom. Aliikai was so work up on this, it was annoying and boring at the same time. Pua lower his ears as he watched Aliikai being so agitated, wanting to know the news about the meeting. Mistral was parched on Cayden's head, watching the young Night Fury pacing, she was created to assign the heroes to sail across the borders to bring the dragons back, but she didn't expect that this will take long for everyone to agree. Cayden was the only one calm, he was created to be serious and focus on his task, but he can be a caring dragon too. He knows that Aliikai will try and do anything to convince her human father to let her go along with her human sister and friends.

Then Aliikai's ears perked up and turns around to see the villagers leaving. Aliikai peeks behind the hut and saw her dad with her mom and sister, talking to Mui saying they will discuss this tomorrow. Maui nodded before turning into a fly and flies off somewhere. Aliikai went over to her sister and croons, wondering what's going on. Moana pats her dragon sister's head gently.

"The discussion will continue tomorrow, Aliikai. Dad needs time to think." Moana informs.

Aliikai whines sadly as she lowers her head and closes her eyes. Her dad will not agree to do this tomorrow. Moana gestured her dragon to head home with her and the others. Aliikai opens her eyes and follows her family home while Makaio went home to Keonia along with Pōkole. They made it back to the hut and went inside, minus Cayden and Mistral. He was sleeping outside with Mistral. Heihei was walking back and forth near the hut, bumping into a rock and then to a tree, repeatedly. Aliikai lies down on her mattress and sighs sadly, knowing that the discussion won't end well. So, closing her eyes, Aliikai entered a dreamless sleep. Pua went over to Aliikia and snuggled next to her before sleeping soundly. Moana watches her dragon sadly, she knows that Aliikai wanted to go out beyond the region to find the other dragons and her kin. But her dad will say no to Maui's idea of them coming along. Malie walked over to Moana and stood by her side as she looks at Aliikai.

"She really wants to go." Malie said to Moana.

Moana didn't look at her but nodded. "Yeah…I know it's dangerous, but I know we can do it." She said softly.

The two girls watched as Aliikai enters a dreamless sleep, knowing that she will never go out beyond her region to find other dragons. Moana and Malie went in before sleeping to their spot. Moana lies down beside her dragon. And instantly, Aliikai placed a wing as a blanket for Moana and Pua, as they slept.

Tui watches them from the doorframe. He looks at his dragon daughter sadly. Tui knows that Aliikai wanted to go beyond their region. She was like her sister, Moana, wanting to take risk and exploring the ocean. Aliikai and Moana shared their personality from their Gramma Tala. Tui wish they could understand that they are not ready for this, they were still young, seventeen to be exact. They'll do anything to go beyond the region to bring the dragons. However, Tui fears about their lives, he lost his father, his best friend, his mother…he can't lose his daughters.

Tui sighs softly as he looks at his daughters worriedly. Sina walked over to her husband and looked at him before looking at their daughters. She too knows that they wanted to go beyond their region with their friends but was too dangerous, and yet. Moana and Aliikai prove the impossible to be possible. They sail across the ocean, found Te Fiti, and saved their home. And now, Maui's here, meaning they proven their point.

"You know you can't keep them here forever." Sina spoke softly to her husband.

Tui sighs as he heard that, but he understood what she means. She's right, their daughters are free spirited. They work together to face any challenges that might come. They aren't afraid of any dangers as long as they have each other's backs.

"I know…I just…I don't want to lose them." He whispers sadly.

Sina wraps around her arms on Tui's and leans on him. "You know more than I do, they won't leave each other's sides. They can protect each other." She said.

Tui looks at his daughters for a few minutes, remembering them when they were little. They would wrestle each other on matt, trying to see who will win. Of course, Aliikai always win since she's more skilled than Moana. This annoys Moana a lot since she's always pin down by Aliikai, but she would laugh it out with Aliikai. He always forgets that they are no longer little anymore.

Tui released another sigh as he looks at his wife. "I know what must be done." He said softly, causing Sina to smile at him.

* * *

Early in the morning, Moana woke up first with a yawn. She sat up and pats Aliikai's head gently. Aliikai slowly blinks open her eyes as she lets out a dragon like yawn when he lifted her head. They both got up while Pua continues to sleep. Malie soon wakes up from her slumber and rubs her eyes before getting up. They, minus Pua, went out to get breakfast when they notice Moana's parents are outside with Keoni and Kale. Makaio, Cayden, Pōkole, Mistral, and Maui were there as well. Moana, Malie, and Aliikai went towards them.

"Ah, glad that you two are awake." Tui said gently.

Moana looks at everyone before looking at her dad. "Is there something wrong?" She asked.

Tui shook her head. "No, me and Kale have something to show you and your friends." He informs.

Moana and Aliikai looked at each other, knowing this could be serious. They followed Tui and Kale to the jungle while Sina stayed behind, watching them leave. They walk to the path for a while before walking off the path. Moana and Aliikai were always told by their dad that they should stay in the path before dark, but for some reason, there was a hidden secret here. They walked for a while before reaching to a cliff that has vines covering the wall.

"Dad? Why are we here?" Moana asked her father.

Tui looks at his daughter before his friend, Kale. The leader of Keahi nodded and walked over the vines before he pulls some away like a curtain. It revealed a hidden cave entrance. Everyone gasped in amazement. Moana, Aliikia, and Keoni know every part of the island, but they never knew this was here. Tui then took a fallen branch that resembles to a torch stick. He then shows it to Aliikai.

"Aliikai? Would you please?" He asked gently.

Aliikai croons and gently fires a small plasma blast on the branch, creating a flame. Tui lifts the torch up before looking at Kale. Kale understood and moved aside to allow Tui to go in first. He told them to follow as his voice echo in the cave. They listen to him as they entered the cave while the dragons and Pōkole stayed behind. Aliikai nudges her human sister, making worried croons to her. Moana gently pats her dragon sister's head and gave her an assuring smile.

"I'll be fine, Aliikai, just stay here with the others. We'll be right back." Moana said gently before giving Aliikai one last pat on the head before going in the cave, followed by Kale, who let go of the vines as it closes the entrance.

The teens and Demigod followed Tui in the cave. Kale was right behind them as they walk deeper and deeper into the cave. Malie stayed close to Moana, she wasn't comfortable to be in such a dark and scary cave. But it didn't take long to reach the end. And what they saw, shocked them. On the end the cave, there were archives. Books were on top of a wooden table, scrolls stacked on the floor, and tapestries of dragons were hanging on the walls. They were shocked and amazed to see such a discovery. Moana looks around the cave filled with archives, she walked over to the table and opens one of the books. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw what's in it.

It revealed a drawing of a dragon.

She flips through the pages of the books and saw more and more drawings of dragons, their names, and classifications. Moana looks at it for a second before turning to her dad with a shock look on her face.

"Dad? W-What is this?" She asked in shock and in a whisper.

Tui placed the torch on the holder next to him and walked over to his daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder, and gestured the cave. "This was a sacred place." He began. "You ancestor, Matai Vasa, wasn't only a great chief, but also a wise man. He and his people sailed across the ocean. Not only to find our island, Motunui. But Matai Vasa recorded the dragons."

"Recorded every dragon that he saw and…befriended." Tui explains, causing the teens and Maui to gasps in shock.

Kale steps in and added. "It's true. Matai Vasa has documented every dragon that he came contact with."

Malie went over to the scrolls and took one before opening it to reveal a dragon breathing fire. "He did all by himself?" She asked the adults.

"He had help." Kale added. "My great ancestor, Palani, the first leader of the Keahis, helped Matai Vasa to classify the dragons and know how to gain their trust."

"And as new generation comes, he and Matai Vasa made sure that everyone knows the dragons. But when a…curtain event happened. Our ancient chiefs hid it away." Tui explains.

Everyone knew what Tui meant of 'curtain event'. It was when Maui stole the Heart of Te Fiti that made everyone stop voyaging. Maui whistled innocently with his hands behind his back and looking away. But that was not the case. Tui and Kale had brought them here for a reason. Tui then walked over to other side and picked up a book with blank pages before heading towards Moana. Moana puts down the book with the dragon drawings as Tui gives her the empty page book.

"And it seems that it is time for our generation to continue the tradition." Tui said with a small smile.

And this moment, Moana lets out gasps like smile at her father.

* * *

Outside, Aliikai was waiting for her human father and sister to come out of the cave. She was worried on what happened to them. She would never leave her family alone, not even for a second. Cayden was lying on the ground on his belly, waiting for Malie to return. Makaio was watching Pōkole playing with Mistral, they were playing tag and Mistral has the upper advantage since she can fly. Pōkole was out of reach. Their wait didn't take long when Moana and the others emerged out from the cave. Aliikai went over to her and notices that Moana was holding an object. She remembered that being called a book. She wonders what's it for. Then Moana gently strokes her dragon sister's head, causing her to look at Moana. Moana smiles at her gently pressing her forehead on hers, closing her eyes.

"We can find your family." She whispers with joy.

Upon hearing this, Aliikai moves her head away from Moana and stared at her in shock. Moana gave her another warm smile and nodded. Aliikai looks at her human father with wide eyes, wondering if it was true. Tui's respond was a soft sigh and nod as he gave her a smile.

"Yes, Aliikai, you and Moana can go beyond our region with your friends and-AH!"

Tui was cut off when Aliikai rushed to him and gave her human father a hug, not with her wings, but with her arms. Tui was surprise by this but soon understood what she was doing. She was hugging him with pure joy and happiness. Tui smiles softly and hugs his dragon daughter, knowing that she and the others will be alright. Maui was hiding his tears. Finding is sad since he never experiences love from a father before but watching this made him feel soft. As they let go, they headed back to the village and told them the announcement. At first, everyone was shock about this news, but soon understood the situation and helped with their travel. They brought the big boat out for them and preparing their supplies. Tui and Kale gave the archives to them, making sure they know how to defend themselves from any dragon that might come their way. After a while of planning and preparing, the teens, dragons, and Maui were ready.

Moana and Keoni gave their families their hugs and goodbyes, assuring them that they will be fine. Pōkole was on the boat with Pua and Mistral, plus Heihei. Cayden was standing guard while Makaio was being hugged by the children's of Motunui. Moana and Aliikai hugged their parents before letting go. Sina gently cares her daughters' faces and smiled at them.

"Safe journey, my little minnows." Sina said softly.

"We will, Mom." Moana said with a smile of her own. "We have each other's backs."

Meanwhile, Keoni was being hugged to death by his mother, Pualani. He keeps assuring that he will be fine on the voyage. She was afraid of her son's life, but she knew that he can take care of himself and keeping Moana safe. As they let go, she turns to Maui when Keoni went to his sisters, who gave him their strong grip hugs, and went over to the Demigod.

"Keep them safe." She said to him.

Demigod gave her an assuring smile. "Don't worry, they're in good hands."

Suddenly, Pualani grabbed him by the ear and pulled him close with powerful strength before giving him a deadly glare. "I mean it. Nothing will happen to my son and my soon to be daughter-in-law. But if something did happen to them, you will suffer MY. Wrath." She said in a dangerous tone. "Got it?"

Maui gulped at the scary woman pulling his ear. Mini Maui was hiding on a tree tattoo of Maui's, shaking in fear at the Keoni's mother. Pualani maybe a kind and gentle woman, but she can be terrifying sometimes. She was the fierce warrior woman in the Keahi clan, and her skills is not to be mess with.

"Yea ma'am! No harm will come to them." Maui said in a frighten tone while whimpering softly. "Please don't hurt me."

Pualania made a gentle smile as she lets go of his ear, causing Maui to fall. "Good to know." She said cheerfully as she walked away.

Maui got up and rubbed his sore ear. Pualani is more dangerous and terrifying than any monsters that he faced! When Keoni came over to him, Maui leans over to him and whispers in a terrifying tone. "How did your dad get a woman like her?"

Keoni looked at him blankly and answered softly. "Trust me on this, you don't want to know."

With that answer, Maui gulped nervously. After their goodbyes, the gang gone on the boat and waved at their families and people. They were cheering them on as they sailed away from the island. Makaio jumped in the water to swim besides the boat as they pass the reef and headed to the open water. Watching them from afar was Tui and the others. They knew that they will bring the dragons back to their region, and hopefully, finding Aliikai's family.

"Stay safe, my daughters." Tui whispers out softly.

As the boat sailed off, Moana looked at Motunui one last time before turning to her friends and then to Mistral. The Wisp Dragon was made by Draco, she is the key to bringing them to the Norse Region and returning the dragons back home. Moana smiles at Mistral as she looks up ahead.

"Take us to the Norse Region, Mistral." She said. Mistral understood and guides to them to their destination. "Get ready guys!"

"You heard the chief!" Maui grins and holds the rope of the mast. "Follow that dragon!"

Aliikai roars happily as she took off to the sky with Cayden while Makaio swims besides the boat, enjoying the water as they headed off towards the Norse Region. Moana looks up ahead with a determined face. She will not let anything stop her or her friends on their mission.

And this where their adventure begins.

* * *

 **That's all I got so far, if you guys have ideas, leave it in the comments or PM me. Thank you!**


	6. Dancing with Dragons

**I made the next chapter of Moana since I have nothing to do in my house because it's summer break. And thank you for the wonderful ideas for the story. Also, I did some research about the dragons and for some reason the Hideous Zippleback and Snaptrapper were placed at the Mystery Class now and they were no longer in Fear Class.**

 **I don't know what I should do, but I guess there's no Fear Class.**

 **Also, I used Google translate for the names and language used on this story. Yeah, so please don't get offended on me since I am a bit rusty on this. And I did some research about the cultures.**

 **In the movie Moana is supposed to be early Polynesian people, before they spread across the Pacific and diversified into all of today's different Polynesian peoples. They are ancestors to Māori, Samoans, Fijians, Tahitians, Hawaiians, and Easter Islanders. So, basically, I used Hawaiian or Māori on the translator. But I'm not sure if they are correct.**

 **I hope you guys understand.**

 **Songs inspired:**

 **An Innocent Warrior by Vai Mahina, Sulata Foai-Amiatu & Matthew Imeleo**

 **Wish Now by Star Darlings**

* * *

Aliikai was soaring through the sky with pure happiness. She was so happy that her dad finally allowed her, her sister, and friends to go beyond their region to find and return the dragons to the safe islands that Te Fiti made. Sailing through the ocean, the boat of Moana and her friends was following Mistral, the Wisp Dragon. She guides them towards their destination with ease. Aliikai then flies besides her friends before she flaps her wings to make herself go even higher, reaching to sky. Aliikai enjoys the cool breeze on her face as she closes her eyes to savor the touch. She then free falls backwards, hearing the wind whistling through her ears before opening her eyes with a bright smile as she adjusted herself to her flying position. She soon flies back to the boat, to where her sister and friends are riding. Moana smiles as her dragon sister spins through the air happily. It was a happy moment for Aliikai because she's going to find other dragon and maybe her long-lost family.

"She's seems happy." Maui complimented as he jumps off the pole.

"She's happy because we're going beyond our region." Moana said with a smile. Maui watched as Aliikai did many free falls before catching herself.

Keoni walks over to them as he saw Aliikai spinning in the air before turning to Maui. "So, how far is the Norse Region." He asked the Demigod.

"Not far, Mistral can get us there in no time." Maui points at Mistral, who was guiding them.

"How can she do that?" Malie asked curiously as she stood beside Cayden.

Maui gave her his signature grin. "Get Ocean Queen here and Mistral will show you how." He said. Wondering what he means, Moana turns to her dragon sister and calls out to her.

"Aliikai!"

Hearing her name, Aliikai stops herself before flying towards Moana. She glides over to her and lands on the boat with grace. Moana pats her dragon sister as she nuzzles Moana's side. The young chief turns towards Maui.

"So? What now?" She asked. Maui grins widely.

"Now the magic happens!" Maui said before turning to Mistral. "Do your magic, girl!"

Mistral understood as she flies even faster. They watched as the little dragon made her way forwards before opening her jaws to releases a white stream of light escape from her and soon forms a fog bank that almost covered the other side.

"Hold on!" Maui ordered.

They did as they were told. Moana grabs Pua and Heihei and holds them tight while Aliikai shields them with her wings. Malie went to Cayden quickly as the Vahlok shields her with his massive wings. Makaio jumps on the boat and picks up Pōkole with his head as he stood by Keoni's side. Keoni was holding the tiller as he narrowed his eyes at mist. Maui stood tall as Mistral went into the fog followed by the boat. They were surrounded by the fog. Pua whimpers in Moana's arms as the young chief comforts him with Aliikai being on guard. Malie hugs Cayden tightly, fearing that something might appeared in the fog. Cayden, Keoni, and Makaio were on high alert, keeping guard as they sail through the fog. Maui and Pōkole just look at the fog as Mistral flies in front of them and towards a light. They saw the light up ahead, wondering what it was, but soon shielded their eyes when they got closer to it. When Mistral and the boat enters the light, they soon were at the other side.

They slowly opened their eyes and saw that they were at the other side. It looks the same, however, they soon felt that they were in an unfamiliar territory. Aliikai lets Moana go, as the young girl puts the two animals down. Cayden removes his wings off Malie as she walked over to the edge of the boat and carefully placed her hand on the water. She felt the water was cold and not warm back home.

"The water is cold." Malie said as she stood up and looks at them. "I don't think we're in our region anymore."

Moana looks up ahead and walks towards the front of the boat. "No, we're not." She said.

Causing her friends to look at her, she turns to her friends with wide smile. "We're at the Norse Region." Moana said as looks back the horizon, followed by her friends' shock and surprise friends.

They couldn't believe it, they made it to the Norse Region! They were surprise how fast they got there so fast. And they soon realize why Mistral was so important. Mistral wasn't just their guide, she was also their portal. That's why Mistral created a fog, it was a passage way to take them here faster. The little dragon flies back to the others and perched herself on Moana's shoulder. She needs to rest after guiding and bringing them here. Moana smiles at the Wisp Dragon as she gently pats her head.

"Thank you, Mistral." She said softly.

Aliikai walks over to them and stood up before giving Mistral a gentle nuzzles, purring with her happily. Keoni went over to them before noticing something up ahead. Narrowing his eyes, he placed a hand over eyes to get a better look.

"Guys, there's an island close by." He said. Everyone turns around and saw what Keoni meant. Up ahead, there was a faint image of an island. It was far but they could reach it on time before the sun goes down.

"If there's an island, we can resupply our foods and water. Let's set a course there." Moana said, turning to her friends.

Maui did a salute. "Aye, aye!" He said before jumping on to the post to adjust the mast.

Keoni went to the tiller to set their course to the island. Moana and Malie pull the rope to turn the mast towards the island that they need to go. Aliikai took off with Makaio and Cayden, scouting ahead for any signs of danger. Aliikai made a roar to her sister, as if she was telling her she's going to see what's on the island. Luckily, Moana gave a wave, meaning it was a yes. The three dragons fly towards the island with their friends following from behind. Aliikai and the two male dragons made it to the island, scouting for any danger, so that their friends can land safely.

The dragons landed on the beach, sniffing around for any signs of trouble. Aliikai sniffs around the beach before noticing something strange. The island's jungle, it was different. The trees were somewhat small. The scent of the jungle is…different, it smells a bit damp and not tropical like the islands on their region. It was new to them.

When the others came and landed their boat, they look at the island and it was somewhat warm. There's a nice beach and there was even a jungle of some kind. The trees weren't that tall, they don't have any bananas, mangos, or coconuts. And the beach, they don't have any seashells washed up on the shores.

"What kind of jungle is that?" Moana asked, clearly confused on this new location.

Cayden made dragon like grunts and growl. Malie listens to him as he explains what this place is. Vahloks have high knowledge and they know things that others do not. However, there are some knowledge that must be kept a secret. And only magical creatures can understand them.

"Cayden said it's not a jungle. It's actually a forest." Malie explains.

"A forest?" Keoni asked in confusion.

Malie nodded. "Yes, Cayden said a forest is much smaller than a jungle and it doesn't have any tropical fruits or tress that we have on our region." She explains as she looks at the forest. "I am not sure what's there, but Cayden said there are edible fruits and water there."

Moana looks at the forest carefully, the trees are tall, and it looks like they can be easily to get lost. So, the best possible way is to make sure to have their dragons close by and remember their path back to the boat. And, keeping their guard up, who knows what kind of dragon that lives on this island.

"We should split up and gather some supplies." Moana said as she turns to her friends. "Malie, you and Cayden gather some water. Keoni, Maui, and Makaio, you guys stay here and catch some fish. And Aliikai and I will collect some fruits. Make a signal if there's trouble. We'll meet back at the boat before sun down."

They all nodded as they went to their separate ways. Pua, Pōkole, and Mistral stayed with Keoni, Maui, and Makaio. Heihei…let's just say, the braindead chicken was pecking a big rock. Keoni, Maui, and Makaio started fishing while Moana and Malie went to the forest with their dragons to gather some fruits and water.

Unaware that they were being watched from the shadows.

* * *

Moana, Aliikai, Malie, and Cayden were walking through the forest, looking around for any edible fruits and water. Moana was carrying a satchel, so that they can carry the edible fruits that grows here. Malie has water containers in her satchel, that way they have drinkable water on their journey. Aliikai sniffs around, checking of there's trouble. Cayden was on guard as well, making sure that Malie and Moana are safe. Aliikai then stops as she heard something.

The sound of rippling water.

Aliikai took off to another direction towards some bushes, causing Malie, Moana, and Cayden to follow her. They walked through some bushes, pushing some branches away, as they made their way to a clearing to reveal a stream.

"Great job, Ali." Moana said with a smile, using her dragon sister's nickname.

Aliikai roars gently as she drinks the water. Malie went over to the stream and filled up the canteens with water. Cayden soon joins in as he drinks the refreshing water. Moana walks over to a nearby tree and saw what appears to be fruits. They were red and somewhat round. Moana carefully climbs up the tree and picks one. The fruit was almost the same size as her hands, and it feels somewhat hard. As Moana came down, Aliikai went over to her human sister, feeling refresh after drinking some water. She then notices the strange fruit on Moana's hand.

Curious, the Night Fury sniffs the fruit, it smelled sweet for some reason. Malie came over when she finished filling up the canteens. She notices Moana and Aliikai inspecting the fruit.

"What is this?" Moana asked, looking at the fruit strangely.

Cayden came over and inspects the fruit, already knowing what type of fruit it is. He looks at the two girls and lets out a gentle croon, explaining what it is. Malie translated his words for Moana.

"Cayden said it's called an apple." Malie said. "He said it almost resembles to an Ohi'a 'ai, but more rounded."

"Huh..." Moana said as she looks at the apple for a while before taking a bite. Moana tasted the apple with a hum. It was surprisingly sweet and juicy, crunchy too.

"Hmm…" Moana hums in delight. "It's delicious. Try it, Malie."

Malie takes the apple and took a small bite and she too enjoys the taste. "It is delicious." She said as she offers the apple to Cayden.

The Vahlok took a small bite from it, enjoying the taste, before Malie tosses the apple to Aliikai, who ate it whole, purring happily as she eats the apple. Moana and Malie giggled at her, finding it adorable.

"Okay, since the apples are delicious, lets gather some." Moana said as she climbs up the tree again.

Cayden lowers his back and Malie gets on. Cayden brings himself up, towering over the apple tree. He helps Malie up, so she can help Moana collect some apples. Malie and Moana worked together to collect apples for their journey. That way they won't get hungry. As they collected enough, Cayden lowers himself and Malie gets off him while Moana climbs down the tree.

Suddenly, Cayden glanced behind himself when he felt a presence. He quickly turns around towards the bushes and trees. He made a low growl as he glares through the undergrowth. Moana, Malie, and Aliikai notices Cayden sudden change of behavior before following his direction towards the undergrowth. There was no one there. However, they could feel something, or someone was watching them, feeling that they are not alone. Malie became scared as she stayed close to Cayden who was growling at the undergrowth. Aliikai protectively shielded Moana and growled at the undergrowth. She could feel a threat there, but they couldn't see it. Moana and Malie believed that there's something out there, and they should head back to the others.

"We should head back." Moana said before getting on Aliikia.

Malie nodded in agreement as Cayden helps her up on his back. The four of them headed back to the boat. As they left, there were silhouettes figures on the trees and rocks before following them to the location of the boat.

* * *

Keoni and Maui collected enough fishes for them and the dragons to eat. The young warrior found the fishes strange. He doesn't know what these fishes are, but they look good to cook. Pua, Pōkole, and Mistral were playing on the sand, building a really good sandcastle. Pōkole made the sandcastle while Pua was inside of it. Mistral was using her tail to make small windows. Heihei's body was buried and his head was on top of the sand. Makaio was jumping in and out of the water, clearly enjoying himself of the fun. As Keoni and Maui put the catch on the basket, they heard Cayden's roar. They turned around and saw Cayden coming out from the forest with Aliikai and their girls. They made their way to them as the girls got of their dragons.

"Did you find anything edible?" Maui asked as he and Keoni got off the boat and went to them.

Moana nodded and holds up the satchel. "Yup, Cayden said their called apples. They're really sweet." She said.

"And we have enough water for the trip." Malie added as she adjusted the satchel with water canteens.

"What about you guys? Did you catch any fishes?" Moana asked them.

Keoni nodded. "We did, we caught a lot of different types of fishes. But we aren't sure what they are. Some are familiar to me, but some are not." He explains.

Cayden made a low growl to Malie as she listens to him before turning to her friends.

"Cayden said that the fishes here are like in our region, but we shouldn't catch any eels. They're poisonous to dragons." She explains.

"Huh, it's a good thing Motunui doesn't have any eels." Moana said with a smile as she scratched her dragon sister's ear, making her purr.

"Hehehe, yeah. And that is why we didn't catch any eels." Maui said proudly. "Because they're slippery and slimy."

"Didn't you fight a giant eel, Maui?" Keoni asked with a brow raised and arms crossed.

Maui points at him seriously. "Hey, that was different. That eel was a big and it gave you guys coconuts. But eels here, are smaller and gives dragons stomach aches. And I am not taking care of a sick Ali." Maui said with his arms crossed and his head turned. Then Aliikai wacked him with her tail on his head.

"OW!" Maui holds his head before turning to Aliikai with an annoyed glare.

The Night Fury female was looking away innocently as if she didn't do it. Maui grumbles in annoyance, thinking that Aliikai was more mischievous than him. Considering that Night Furies are more intelligent than any other dragon species. Moana smiles at her Night Fury as she pats her head gently, earning gentle croons from her. She then looks at the sky and notices it was getting late.

"We should make camp here." Moana announced. "We'll leave first thing in morning once we get enough rest."

"I like that plan!" Maui said with a grin.

Keoni nodded in agreement. "Makaio and I will collect some wood in the forest. We'll start making a fire here." He said.

"Alright but be careful. Caydena and Aliikai felt there was something there." Moana informs him.

Keoni nodded again before he placed two fingers in his mouth and blew a sharp whistle. Makaio heard him and jumps out of the water and flies towards his rider. Makaio lands besides Keoni as they started walking towards the forest while the others prepared for the night.

* * *

Keoni and Makaio were collecting branches that falls off the trees. They were easily to get since there were scattered around some part. They only needed few since they were staying for one night. Makaio had some branches on his back and jaw. Keoni was whistling a small tune as he collected some branches. He was about to pick another one but stopped when he heard a twig snap.

He stops whistling and glanced at the trees. He didn't turn around as he could tell that there was someone watching him and Makaio. He glanced at his dragon and made a slow whistle, signaling him that they should head back. His dragon understood as he and Keoni heads back to the others. Already aware that their watcher or watchers were following them.

When they got back to the others, Keoni whispers to them about their watchers are here. They understood the situation and kept watch. They started to make the camp fire, they could feel that there was something on the forest, watching them. As Malie and Moana cooked the fish, Keoni was resting on Makaio's side, sharpening his spear.

Pōkole, Pua, Mistral were resting on Aliikai's back. Heihei was half buried in the sand, clucking a bit as Moana and Malie handed the foods to Keoni and Maui, and then to their dragons. Malie doesn't eat fish because she's a mermaid and she only eat fruits and vegetables. As they ate peacefully, silhouettes figures were somewhere near the forest, watching them. Cayden could feel it as he secretly glanced behind him. He uses one of his wings to shield Malie from the intruders' eyes, making sure she is safe. The others noticed Cayden's sudden behavior and understood what's going on.

They're being watched.

Of course, they can't do anything because for some reason they could feel that they were outnumbered. Maui can't use his hook, because this will lead too more trouble. Malie was getting nervous, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Moana wanted to go over there and comfort her, but she knew it was a bad idea. Moana wanted the suspense to go away, until she remembered her mom, Sina, singing her and Aliikai a lullaby before they go to sleep. The two of them would get scared when there's a storm or when they get nightmares. Sina's lullaby always calmed them down. So, taking a deep breathe and a sigh, Moana closes her eyes and begins singing her mom's lullaby.

 _Ou mata e matagi  
Ou loto mamaina toa  
Manatu atu  
Taku pelepele_

The gang looked at Moana as she sings her song. Her singing caught the attention of the intruders. They became curious on what Moana was doing. Moana was calming down her friends and the dragons. Moana singing is calming them down. Aliikai couldn't help but smile, remembering the song that their mother would sing to them whenever there's a storm or when they have nightmares. Oh, how she misses her. Aliikai rested her head on the ground, smiling as Moana continues her singing Sina's lullaby.

 _Pa mai to mafanafanaga  
Saolotoga tenei  
Manatunatu  
Ki tamafine_

 _Maua ai te lumanai  
Ki tamafine_

As Moana hums a bit to the song, one of the silhouettes figures slowly came forward as it slowly made its way to Moana and Aliikai. Moana slowly opens her eyes as she looks at the stars. She could feel a little homesick. Moana misses her parents, her people, and her Gramma, who watches over them as a Manta-ray.

 _Ou mata e matagi…_

As Moana finished the lullaby, they heard a small growl from behind them. They were tense but they must find out who it was. So, slowly and carefully, they turned around and saw nothing. This was strange at first as they looked at each other in confusion. Maui just shrugs at this as Moana stood up and made her way to the spot, she looks around and saw nothing, but when she turned to her friends, she notices that their eyes widen in shock. Moana was confused by this, but as she turns around again, her eyes widen as well when she now knows why.

There was a dragon!

This dragon is red. It was almost the same size as Aliikai, but slightly taller. It has pair of horns on the back of its head, a single horn on its nose, and a pair of antennae with leaf-like lobes. Its spines on its back are leaf-like in shape. Its wings are red with yellow edges. Its head is somewhat triangular, and the teethes protruding out of its lip from the lower jaw and has yellow eyes.

The dragon stare at them in a curious manner. Moana just stood up there in shock and surprise to see a new dragon. Seeing this, Keoni silently gets the book on his satchel and searches through their ancestors' notes about the dragon. As Keoni searches for what dragon species it is, Moana slowly tries to make her way to Aliikai. However, the dragon narrowed its eyes as it lets out a low growl when it saw Moana moved. Moana stops herself from coming closer to her dragon.

Aliikai growls at the dragon, if it tries to harm her human sister, then there will be pain for it. However, Moana turns to Aliikai and made a hand signal to calm her down. The Night Fury calms down a bit but kept an eye on the dragon that was close to her human sister. The others were on edge as the dragon was really close to Moana.

"Moana! Don't move!" Maui whispers out loudly.

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Moana whispered harshly at the Demigod.

"Oh…just do what you are doing. Tell Ali to throw Drumstick, he'll make a perfect sacrifice." Maui points his thumb at Heihei, still buried in the sand.

"No one is sacrificing anyone!" Moana whispered to him almost angrily before turning to her friends. "What kind of dragon is that?" She whispers, hoping that her friends heard her.

Luckily, they did. Malie already knows what type of dragon it is and Keoni found the page of it. The drawing matches the dragon. And it has the info on what it is and what they should do when they encounter it.

"It's a Changewing." Malie answered to Moana softly, not wanting to provoke the dragon. "This dragon can be dangerous when provoke."

"What do you mean?" Moana asked almost scared, not taking a step forward at the glaring Changewing.

"It can camouflage to it surrounding, it can shoot acid, and it can hypnotize people." Malie explained almost scared.

Moana's eyes widen in shock and fear as she turns toward Malie. "I'm sorry, go back to part where it can shoot acid!?" She asked quietly but in fear.

"It can." Keoni agreed as he looks at the notes of their ancestors about this dragon.

"Our ancestors called them Anuenue Unahi meaning Rainbow Scales are dragons that can change color of their scales to match the environment around them. When threaten, they spit out a deadly acid that can melt anything in mere seconds."

Moana turns to the Changewing, who was still growling at her, and looked at it nervously. She made a big mistake to go over there. She thought there was nothing there, but in truth, there was. Moana thought some dragons are docile like Makaio and Cayden, but she was wrong. This Changewing is wild and believes that all dragons are wild too. They're no longer calm and friendly when they were on their region. And now, the dragons think that all humans are threats after the dragons left their region thousands of years ago.

"Is there a way to calm a Changewing?!" Moana asked quietly.

Keoni flips the book and found the solution. "There is! This type of dragon has a strong curiosity. If it sees anything new, it wants to copy." He explains.

"It's true! Think of something that a Changewing would want to copy!" Malie said to her.

Moana thinks of something to make the Changewing copy her. She has to think of something to make the Changewing calm and lest vicious. And then, she remembers dancing. She danced with the ocean when she was Aliikai and her Gramma Tala when she and Aliikai were young. So, taking the risk, Moana started dancing in a slow and gentle paste.

The Changwing's eyes widen in curiosity as it tilts its head. Moana got its full attention as it watches her dance with full curiosity and wonder. Moana dance elegantly as she remembers the waves of the ocean. As she dances, the Changewing follows her moves with its head. It was really curious about Moana's dancing. When Moana dances away from it, it soon started following her, wanting to know what she is doing. The others were relief that Moana's plan work, but soon their relief soon vanished when more Changewings appeared in thin air. No longer using their camouflage anymore. They became curious about Moana's dance and soon follows her.

"Okay, the plan worked too well." Maui said as he got up with the others.

They watched as Moana continues her dance with a pack of Changewings following her. Moana doesn't know how long she's going to do this. Aliikai croons worriedly. She doesn't want her human sister to get hurt.

"We have to help her." Malie said worriedly.

Keoni thinks for a while before he got an idea. He quickly runs to the boat while the Changewings are distracted by Moana's dancing. Keoni soon came back and carried three drums, two big drums and one small drum. He went over to Maui and gave him a drum before he went to Pōkole to give him the small drum.

"Uh, Keoni? What are you doing?" Maui asked.

"We're going to help Moana." Keoni said before turning to Malie. "Malie, get ready to sing."

Malie was confused but soon understood what's Keoni's plan. He's going to make the Changewing join in the fun and making them trust them even more. Malie nodded at the plan as she readies herself. Keoni turns to Maui and Pōkole and gave them a nod before he started playing the drum. This cause the Changewings to bring their heads up in surprise, startled by the drum. They turn to Keoni as he begins to play followed by Maui and Pōkole. And that's when Malie started singing.

 _(Malie)_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Take a deep breath  
Gotta find your own light  
Watch all the petals of a dandelion fly  
Let a shooting star run across a midnight sky_

Malie's singing can calm any beast and hypnotize any males. However, she made sure that Keoni or Maui are not hypnotized and uses her singing to calm down the Changewings, and it worked. The Changewings were curious on what's going on, but they enjoyed Malie's soothing voice. Moana understood what they are doing and soon dances her way to Malie, which cause the Changewings to look at her.

 _(Moana)_

 _Throw a coin in a wishing well, let it fall-down  
Send a gold balloon up into the clouds  
Make a wish now  
Make a wish now_

Soon, Moana and Malie started dancing together in perfect sync. The Changewings watched, their curiosity has grown even more when they saw the two girls dancing. Aliikai follows their beat by swaying her head with a small smile on her face. She enjoys watching her sister dancing, it was so graceful. One of the Changewings saw Aliikai's head swaying and decided to do it too while watching the two girls dance and soon, they others followed.

 _(Moana and Aliikai)_

 _Close our eyes  
Believe with all our might  
Spark a dream  
Light it up till it burns bright  
Nothing in the universe can knock us down  
We can have it all, we got each other now_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Anything is possible  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Every wish is magical_

Wanting to join in the fun, Aliikai soon joins in the dance, circling around Moana and Malie. Dancing with them to the beat. The Changewings became more curious and soon joins them. They circle around the girls and Night Fury with the beat of the drums and the song.

 _(Moana)_

 _Shout it out loud to the brightest star  
No need to keep it quiet in your heart  
No dream is out of reach  
No wish too far_

 _(Malie)_

 _Choose your own way, blow a candle out  
Chase the other side of a rainbow down  
Make a wish now  
Make a wish now_

Then Moana gets on Aliikai along with Malie before they took off to the night sky, followed by the curious and excited Changwings. Keoni grabs his drum and gets on Makaio along Pōkole and Pua. Maui turns into a giant hawk and Mistral grabs Heihei and pulls him out of the sand and puts him on Cayden. She then grabs Maui's drum and gets on Cayden. They took off to the sky to follow Aliikai.

 _(Moana and Malie)_

 _Close our eyes  
Believe with all our might  
Spark a dream  
Light it up till it burns bright  
Nothing in the universe can knock us down  
We can have it all, we got each other now_

 _(Moana and Malie)_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Anything is possible  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Every wish is magical  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Every wish is magical_

As the dragons and Maui danced through the star filled sky, the moon and stars shined down at them, making the moment more beautiful. They made a serpent formation as Aliikai leads them. They swirl around through the clouds before flying higher.

 _(Moana and Malie)_

 _Star light, star bright  
(Star light, star bright)  
First star I see tonight  
I wish I may, I wish I might  
Have this wish I wish tonight_

 _Star light, star bright  
(Star light, star bright)  
First star I see tonight  
I wish I may, I wish I might  
Have this wish I wish tonight_

Soon, Cayden flies down on Aliikai, and Moana helps Malie gets on Cayden's back before they took off again. They and the Changewings dance around the stars, and soon, shooting stars came down. The Changewings and the others awed at this, amazed to see such beauty as they continued their dance.

 _(Moana and Malie)_

 _Close our eyes  
(Close our eyes)  
Believe with all our might  
(Star light, star bright)  
Spark a dream (Light it up)_

 _Light it up till it burns bright  
(Star light, star bright)  
Nothing in the universe can knock us down  
We can have it all, we got each other now_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Anything is possible  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Every wish is magical_

Soon, the dragons and Maui danced around the island, roaring playfully while Maui laughs along with the others. Aliikai spins around through the sky with Moana holding on to her saddle as she laughs with pure joy. The two sisters enjoy each other's company because they are sisters, and they never argue or fight. They're sister by bond and they will never leave each other's side.

 _Star light, star bright  
(Close our eyes)  
First star I see tonight  
I wish I may, I wish I might  
Light it up, light it up_

 _Nothing in the universe can knock us down  
We can have it all, we got each other now_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh (oh)  
Anything is possible  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Don't you know you're magical?_

 _Star light, star bright  
First star I see tonight  
I wish I may, I wish I might  
Have this wish I wish tonight_

When they finished, the Changewings and the dragons roared with pure joy. Moana and her friends laughed happily. The first Changewing came in front of Moana and Aliikai, roaring at them gently, wanting to dance and hear them sing some more. Moana made a big smile and turns to her friends.

"I think they want an encore." Moana said with a smile.

Keoni laughs heartily and gestured the Changewings with his hands. "Well, let's not disappoint them." He said.

With happy roars and laugh, they all started singing and dancing in the sky once again, bringing great joy to the Changewings. Moana and the others knew that these Changewings are the first dragons that will return on their region. But first they're gonna have more fun with them tonight. After all, they seem to enjoy this new activity.

* * *

 **If anyone of you asked, Ohi'a 'ai is a Hawaiian Mountain Apple fruit, and some research on it. And I used Google Translate on this story. Anuenue Unahi means Rainbow Scales. Anuenue means Rainbow in Hawaiian but Unahi is the Maori word for scales yet when I used Google Translate, Tuhinga means scales in Maori. I am so confused, and I hope I didn't offend anyone.**

 **If you guys have new ideas, please leave it at the comments bellow.**


	7. Mysteries of the Unknown

**Here's the next chapter of Moana: Dragon Adventure. Again, thank you for the ideas for the incoming chapters. And furthermore, the Hidden World and the Light Fury are not in the story. I watched the movie and it was beautiful and it will be a major problem in the story.**

 **I hope you guys understand, and I do love the Light Fury, but it will be a problem for Toothless to choose over Aliikai or the Light Fury. That is why the Light Fury and Hidden World are not in this story.**

 **I was thinking of making a new story about the Light Fury and Hidden World in my Little Girl and the Dragons (Rewrite) that is coming soon. So, please don't get angry at me if I didn't add the Light Fury and the Hidden World.**

 **And, this takes place before the Race to the Edge, meaning the Dragon Riders are still like sixteen or fifteen-year-old. But they don't meet yet.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Moana was sleeping on Aliikai's side. She and the others were tired after partying with the Changewings. Speaking of which, the Changewings were sleeping with them on the beach. They sprawled around the sand or sleeping with her friends. The first Changewing was sleeping as its head was rested on Moana's lap. Three Changewings were on a dog-pile on Maui, who was sleeping on ground with the Changewings as his blankets. Keoni was leaning on Makaio's side, sleeping with some Changewings sprawled around them. Malie was sleeping besides Cayden with a Changewing cuddling next to her. Pua, Pōkole, and Mistral were sleeping on top of a sleeping Changewing. And Heihei, who was half buried in the sand again, was surrounded by sleeping Changewings. Soon the sun slowly rises, light shines down on the island and to group. Maui squinted his closed eyes when the light contacted his face. He grabs one of the Changewings' wings and shielded his face from the light.

"Can somebody turn off the sun? I need my beauty's sleep." Maui said tiredly before letting out a yawn.

The only response was grumbles and grunts from the dragons. However, Moana slowly wakes up by the sun's light and the dragons' sounds. She slowly sat up and stretches her arms with a yawn. She rubs her sleepy eyes before looking at the Changewing sleeping on her lap. Moana smiles as she gently strokes the dragon's head, earning happy purrs from the sleeping Changewing. Aliikai woke up and turns towards her human sister with a croon. Moana gently pats Aliikai's neck gently, earning happy purrs from her Night Fury.

"Come on, girl. Let's get some breakfast." Moana said gently.

Aliikai roared gently to her as she got up and stretches herself like a cat would. Moana withdraw herself from the sleeping Changewing before she and Aliikai went to the boat to get many fishes. As they did, they started cooking. The sweet smell of cook fish caught the nose of the Changewings. They woke up by the delicious smell and woke from their sleep. They turn to Moana and Aliikai as they were cooking many fishes.

Hungry, the Changewings got off their sleeping position and made their way to Moana and Aliikai. The Changewings that were dog-piling Maui got off him and walked towards the food. Maui woke up in a startle as he looks around.

"What happened?" Maui asked almost in alarm before letting out a yawn.

"Just making breakfast." Moana said as she served up the fishes.

The Changewings gathered around Moana and Aliikai, licking their jaws as they stared at the cook fishes hungrily. Moana was lucky that Keoni and Maui caught a lot of fishes. Moana gave the Changewings cooked fish for each of them. They all munched happily as the others got up from their sleep and went towards Moana as she gave the last Changewing its food before it walks away with its breakfast happily.

"Wow, you cook all of them breakfast?" Keoni asked as Moana gave him his breakfast and Maui's.

"Yup!" Moana said with a smile.

Malie eats some apples and bananas. Mermaids don't eat meat or any sea-life, it's unhealthy for them and wrong. So, she's basically a vegetarian. The Dragons ate their breakfast with the others. The Changewings enjoyed their breakfast that Moana provided for them. They like these humans better than the other humans that always come to their island uninvited three times. The first one is that stole their eggs, the second time they came in the middle of the night after they ruined their hunting, and they came again when they heard a Scauldron roaring about, but the humans and the Scauldorn were long gone. But these humans are much nicer, and they look different from the humans here.

Speaking of the humans, Moana and her friends were discussing about the Changewings and to relocate them to the islands on their region, where they could be safe from danger. The Changewing that first interact with Moana decided to get closer to Moana. As it made its way to them, it listens to their conversation.

"So, where are we going to put the acid spitting dragons?" Maui asked Moana.

Moana hums as she looks at the map. The map that she and the others drew was to help them mark the islands that they found and explore. There were many interesting beauties and mysteries on every island, and perfect habitats for the dragons. However, they need to find a right island for the Changewings can be comfortable and have good food supplies.

"We have to make sure that the Changewings can be comfortable and have perfect nesting place for them." Moana said as she turns to Keoni and Malie. "Keoni, Malie, do you know what the Changewings likes and dislikes?"

Keoni reads the book about the Changewings. "It's says that the Anuenue Unahi or the Changewings like warm islands, they're favorite food is boars." He explains.

Malie nodded in agreement. "It's true, they also nest their eggs on trees, out of reach from predators."

"And their new island should have a hot-spring." Maui said with a grin.

The teens and their dragons plus Pua and Mistral just stared at the Demigod. His ideas were somewhat good, but they don't know if he's being serious or not. Maui looks at them when he notices their confused and unsure looks.

"What? Dragons love hot springs. It gets rids of bugs, parasites, dirt, and ich." Maui explains with a grin.

"…He's not wrong. Hot-springs can also help the dragons heal their wounds quicker." Malie explains. "Oh! And there should be a sunbathing area, where they can enjoy the warm sun on their scales."

"Hmm…so their island should have boars, tall trees, a hot-spring, and sunbathing area." Moana said as she looks at the map.

The Changewing walked over to Moana and placed its head on her shoulder, purring her gently. Moana turns to the Changewing and smiled at it before scratching under its chin, making it purr happily. Malie giggles at Changewing, finding it adorable for it to be so close to Moana. Malie then stops when Keoni called to her.

"Hey, Malie. I'm curious, is the Changewing a male or a female?" Keoni asked Malie.

"Male of course, he's the leader of the pack." Malie explains. "And he's curious about us, wondering why we are here."

Moana stops scratching the male Changewing and looks at Malie. "Well, tell him that we're bring them back to our region, where they can live in peace and free from danger." She said.

Hearing that, Aliikai turns to the Changewing and made dragons sounds. The Changewing listens to Aliikai as she explains to him their mission. He listens to her carefully as she explains to him that the great dragon god, Draco, and the goddess of life, Te Fiti, wanted to bring the dragons back to their rightful homes. The Changewings heard this before. The leader's father told him this when he was very young. That their island way back then was warm and danger free. There were no hunters or trappers, there were only humans that have kind hearts. He always loved that story, it made him dream of seeing their ancestral home, where his ancestors used to live before they were forced to leave because of a darkness that was consuming the islands. But legend's say that they will return to their ancestral home, where they can have peace and safety. The story was passed down to generation to generation. And the Changewings never forgot.

The Changewing withdraws himself from Moana's shoulder and gave a gentle roar to Aliikai, who's expression brightens up. Maile gasps in excitement when she heard that as well as the dragons. But there were three being's aka Moana, Keoni, and Maui that can't understand dragons…at all. Malie notices this and blushed in embarrassment, forgetting that her three friends can't understand dragons. Maui can turn to different animals, but he can't understand their language, unless he's in his animal form.

"The Changewing said that he wants to go to our region with his pack to see their ancestral home." Malie translated.

This brighten the face of Moana and Keoni. The first dragons that will return to their region is finally happening! This was a great news. Malie explains to them that the leader of the Changewings recently lost his father two years ago from a rare sickness. The island didn't have the herb that can stopped his sickness because it can only grow in warmer climates and this region wasn't that warm. Moana and the others felt sorry for the Changewing after he lost his father. The herbs around here are scarce and difficult to find. And intruders would go here unannounced.

"Oh, poor things." Moana coos as she gently strokes the leader's snout gently, earning happy croons.

Keoni looks at Malie. "You said that the Changewings have an ancestral home, right?" He asked.

Malie nodded. "Yes, the Changewings would tell stories to their young ones about their ancestral home." She said.

"Do you think they can find their ancestral home? I mean, Lanuola would tell me that animals can find their way back home by instincts.

Malie rubs her chin a bit. "It's possible…but I am not sure if the Changewings can sense their ancestral home."

"They can do if they try." Moana said as she stood up. "Our ancestors sailed across the ocean and observed the dragons. With their knowledge and the Changewings help, we can take them to their ancestral home as a team."

Moana's speech inspired her friends to help the Changewings. She's right, they can do this if they work together. The Changewings can have a safe home and won't have to worry for any dangers. They can finally return home safe and sound. Her friends stood up and were ready for anything.

"Let's do this!" Maui said as he lifts his hook up.

"Yeah!" Keoni agrees.

Moana smiles and turns to the Changewings, who looked ready to take off. She went to the leader and outstretches her hand a bit. The Changewing leader looks at her hand and then to Moana. Moana gave him a gentle smile, she wants to help them get back home safe and sound.

"Let us help you." Moana said softly.

The Changewing leader stared at her for a while and then her hand. There was a moment of hesitation but slowly and surely, the Changewing leader closes his eyes and placed his snout on Moana's hand, forming a bond of trust. Once the Changewing withdraw from Moana, he turns to his pack and let out a might roar, telling them that they are leaving. The Changewings roared before they took off to the skies. Some went to the forest to get the eggs, they can't abandon their unborn hatchlings, they have to hatch when they reach to their ancestral home. Moana turns to her friends as she picks up the map and made a gesture to move.

"Come on, guys! Let's take them home!" Moana said.

They agreed before going to the boat. Cayden and Aliikai pushes the boat to the water. Mistral pulls Heihei out of the sand and carries him to the boat. Pua and Pōkole quickly jumped on the boat followed by Moana, Keoni, and Malie. Maui turns into a giant hawk before taking off to the sky with Cayden and Aliikai. They sailed and fly off to their destination. Makaio jumps in the water and swims after them. The Changewing leader and his pack followed Moana's boat, but not before they gave one final look on their home, before they set off back to their ancestral home.

"Okay, Mistral! Do your thing!" Moana called out to Mistral.

The Wisp Dragon understood and took off to the sky as she went up ahead. She flies in such speed, she could out fly and Night Fury. Once they were in the middle of the ocean, Mistral opens her jaws to releases a white stream of light before creating a fogbank. The Changewings were shocked to see that, but soon continues flying after Moana gave them motivation calls, they continued flying. Soon, they entered the fogbank. At first, the Changewings were tense and nervous, but their worries vanished when they heard Moana telling them to stay calm. When they reach to the other side, the fogbank disappeared when they reach the end. The Changewings looks around, they saw they were in the middle of the ocean as if they didn't move at all. However, it was warmer here. The air wasn't cold, it was warm, and they felt…safe.

And they knew they are no longer at the Norse Region.

Suddenly, they felt something strange inside, like a beacon guiding them somewhere. So, using their instincts, the Changewings suddenly flies straight ahead. The others were startled by this as they soon follow the Changewings. Moana and Keoni keep the boat in balanced, making sure it catches up to the Changewings. Aliikia, Cayden, and Maui made sure some Changewings don't fly off while Makaio swims bellow them.

"Don't lose them!" Moana called out to the dragons and Maui.

The dragons roared in respond, assuring her that they got this. They don't know what's wrong with them because they suddenly took off before they could go to Motunui. But then they realize about Malie's theory, maybe they were following their homing instincts that is driven them to find the ancestral home. If that's the case, they followed the Changewings to the location that they needed to go. They followed the Changewings until the sun began to set. They were worried that the dragons and Maui would get tried from the flying or swimming, but they saw something from the horizon. When they got a closer look, they saw it was an island. They were shocked to see that island, they didn't have that on the map yet, but it will be soon added. They quickly made the boat to go faster to catch up with the others. They reach to the island with no problem as they landed the boat, Moana and Keoni got off and walked on the beach followed by Malie, Pua, and Pōkole. Heihei fell of the boat and to the sand, letting out clucks of confusion. Their dragons and Maui landed on the sand with the Changewings. Maui turns back to his human form as he and the others watched the Changewings looking at the island with curiosity and wonder.

"Is…Is this their ancestral island?" Moana asked Malie.

"I am not sure, I have not seen the Changewing's ancestral island before." Malie said. "But the Changewings were drawn here, maybe it is their island.

Moana looks at the island before noticing a stone that has a swirl on it. Curious, Moana made her way to the stone that was surrounded with beautiful flowers and vines. She got closer to it, she notices that the swirl resembles to Te Fiti. The others followed her and looks at the stone.

"What is that?" Keoni asked.

"I don't know, but maybe it has something to do with Te Fiti." Moana said as she touches the stone.

Suddenly, a green glow came from the stone, causing Moana to gasp in surprise before images played in her mind. She saw Changewings on this island. There was a flock of them, exploring the island and enjoying the peace. Then she saw humans coming on the island. She saw it was one of her ancestors, Akoni, Son of Matai Vasa, and the Second Chief of Motunui. He and his followers met the Changewings. At first, the Changewings thought they were a threat, but soon slowly bonded with Akoni after they saw Akoni and his people were not a threat to them. Aknoi and his people bonded with the Changewings, getting know them or play with them. Akoni was seen documenting the Changewings with a friend named Kekoa. Kekoa is the ancestor of Keoni and Son of Palani the first Leader of the Keahi Clan. The two of them continued the research of their fathers to befriend the dragons. They soon sailed off to the next island to find new islands, but they never forgotten the Changewings.

As Moana lets go of the stone, she held her hand in shock and amazement. Her people not only voyage, they also bonded with dragons. Keoni went over to his girlfriend and holds her close.

"Moana? What happened?" He asked almost worriedly.

Moana looks at him with a small smile as she cares his face. "I'm fine, Keoni." She assured.

As she lets go, her attention turns to the Changewings, they were looking at her in curiosity. Moana smiles at them as she made her way to the leader. The leader went to her as Moana gently strokes his snout. She looks at the island and then to the Changewings with a smile.

"Welcome home." She said softly.

As she lets go, the Changewing leader croons softly before turning to his pack with a loud roar, announcing that they are home. Roaring with joy, the Changewings settled themselves back to their ancestral island, feeling safe and free from danger. Moana smiles at them as Keoni went over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder and brings her close. Moana smiles and leans on her boyfriend's shoulder. They all watched as the Changewings enjoy their home, their ancestral home where they can have peace and freedom from danger.

Unaware of curtain events that might up fold.

* * *

On the Norse Region, five flying figures are scene above the clouds. The figures are dragons from different classes. They were flying towards a location with something on their backs. Or better, someone. The dragons have humans riding on their backs. That's right, humans, but not just any humans, Vikings or teen Vikings.

There were six of them. These teens ride dragons after stopping a never-ending war between dragons and Vikings. You see, a year ago, dragons would raid their village called Berk. Berk was a small island filled but has many people that know each other. However, Berk was close to an island filled with dragons called Dragon Island, and the dragons would raid them. They would try and find the island, but few came back alive. So, the dragons keep raiding for years and years, and the Vikings of Berk kept fighting them till the end. But the war soon ended after one particular Viking.

His name was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

Hiccup was a runt. He wasn't big or strong, but he is smart, very smart. He invented things and is quite skilled on making things. He didn't have much friends when he was little since he was a runt. However, during a raid, Hiccup shot down a Night Fury, but no one believed him. Hiccup to the forest to find it and he search everywhere, and he was about to give up hope. But luck was on his side, as he found the Night Fury, trapped on the net. It wasn't dead, it was alive, and Hiccup was going to kill it. However, when Hiccup looked at the Night Fury as it closes its eyes for its death. But Hiccup didn't kill it, it set it free, but not before the Night Fury roared at his face and then run off.

Hiccup begins to wonder why the Night Fury let him live. He started searching for it to find out. he found the Night Fury on a secret cove. But it was trap, due to its missing tailfin. Hiccup would visit the Night Fury that he named Toothless. Toothless was the first dragon that Hiccup ever bonded and soon began making a strong bond with Toothless. He made Toothless a new tail-fin, but Hiccup had to help him fly. With many trials and error, Hiccup made the perfect tail-fin for Toothless.

Then one day, during the final test, Hiccup was chosen to kill a Monstrous Nightmare. Though, Hiccup didn't want to kill a dragon, so he decided to run away. However, a shieldmaiden known as Astrid Hofferson followed him and painfully gave him questions about what he was hiding. That's when Toothless came and attack Astrid after he saw her tackling Hiccup, but in truth, Astrid was trying to duck and cover Hiccup. Before Astrid and Toothless could attack stops them and made an awkward introduction, which lead Astrid running off to tell the villagers. Thought, Toothless and Hiccup stopped her and placed her on top of a tree. After an argument like conversation, Astrid agrees to let Hiccup and Toothless down gently. But Toothless did the total opposite. He flied superfast, scaring Astrid in the process until she apologizes. Once she did, Toothless stop and flied slowly, allowing Astrid to enjoy the beauty of the sky. Then Toothless unexpectedly fly to an island hidden on the fogbank.

That's when they saw the dragons dumping the food on a hole. They didn't know why, but when they saw a Grockle lazily giving a small fish, something ate it whole. They escaped before it spotted them. They soon realize why dragons were raiding, they were forced to do so. If not, they get eaten. Though, Astrid tries to tell Hiccup to inform his dad about this, but Hiccup stopped her. If they find out, they'll kill Toothless. He will think of a plan soon, but everything went downhill when Hiccup faced the Monstrous Nightmare. He would've been killed if it wasn't for Toothless. Toothless saved him, but in the process got captured and used to find Dragon Island.

The Berkians were ready to face the dragons, but they all fled in fear and the Vikings thought they won. But in truth, the dragons were escaping from a tyrant dragon known as the Red Death. Stoick and Gobber distracted it while the others go to the far side of the island after the Red Death burned the ships. Before the Red Death could attack, Hiccup and teens came, ridding on dragons! They work together to distract the Red Death while Hiccup frees Toothless with Stoick's help. Toothless and Hiccup worked together to take down the Red Death, but not without a price. The Red Death's massive tail hits him and Toothless. Toothless was able to shield Hiccup from the fire before it could kill him, however, Hiccup lost a leg in the process. Even though he lost his leg and was replaced by a metal one, he and Toothless brought peace to dragons and Vikings.

And he and his friends started a Dragon Academy to train dragons. And had crazy adventures together with their friends. They each have their own dragons. Astrid rides a Deadly Nadder that she named Stormfly, Fishlegs Ingerman rides a Gronckle that he named Meatlug, Snotlout Jorgenson rides a Monstrous Nightmare that he named Hookfang, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston ride a Hideous Zippleback that they named Barf and Belch.

And they called themselves the Dragon Riders.

Speaking of the Dragon Riders, they were flying towards Changewing Island to study them. They're going to fill up the Changewing chapter on the Book of Dragons, so that they know how to defend themselves against them. Though, they have to keep their distance, Changewings can be territorial. Fishlegs was excited about this, but there were three Dragon Riders who aren't interested those were Snotlout Jorgenson, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston. They find this boring.

"UGH! Why are we going to Changewings Island?! Don't those Changewings eeehhh…I don't know…hate us!?" Snotlout said loudly through the wind.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at Snotlout. Ever since they won the battle against Dagur and the Berserkers, the Outcast and Berkians became allies, and there was peace. However, not everything was in peace yet considering the Thorston twins caused a lot of trouble at Berk and Snotlout being reckless.

"Snotlout, for the last time, we need to study the Changewings to see if we can tame them." Hiccup explains to him again.

Snotlout scoffs as he leans on Hookfang's horns. "We can't even go near those dragons without getting are face melted by their acids!" He exclaims.

"Look, just stir clear from them and don't make any loud noises." Hiccup informs him.

"WHAT DID HE SAY?!" Tuffnut yelled to his sister.

"HE SAID: DON'T MAKE LOUD NOISES!" Ruffnut yelled at her brother.

"OKAY!" Tuffnut did a thumb's up.

"…Oh, gods." Hiccup mutters silently as they headed to Changewing Island.

But upon their arrival, they notice something…strange. It was quiet, too quiet. They knew Changewings can camouflaged themselves and they are very stealthy, but for some reason, the island feels so empty. The dragons landed near a forest and their riders got off them. Hiccup walks few steps and looks around with suspicion. There was something wrong, he could feel it.

"This is strange, it's so quiet." Hiccup said.

"What's so strange about that?" Snotlout asked irritated. "Aren't Changewings suppose to be quiet when they try to kill people?"

"Yeah, but there's something wrong here." Hiccup said.

"What's wrong? Are the Changewings watching us right now? Waiting to pounce on us and melt our flesh?" Snotlout asked in a mocking tone.

"Hiccup's right, there's something wrong." Astrid agrees with Hiccup. "The island feels so…empty."

"How empty?" Tuffnut asked stupidly. "Empty as a yak bladder or-"

"As in empty-empty." Hiccup cuts him off as walked forward and investigate. "As if the Changewings left their island."

"Did they migrate?" Astrid suggested.

"No, it's too early for them to migrate." Fishlegs informs, remembering the notes of Bork the Bold.

Snotlout scoff. "They probably left early to get the best spot on whatever they migrating at." He said.

"Snotlout, don't you get it? Changewings never leave their island unprotected and they couldn't migrate early, winter hasn't arrived yet." Hiccup explains.

"What are you saying, Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"I'm saying, something happened to Changewings and we're going to find out." Hiccup said before turning to the Dragon Riders. "Look around, find some clues if there's any sign of the Changewings."

They agreed, except for Snotlout because he groans in annoyance, before they search for any clues of the Changewings. Fishlegs was on Meatlug as he inspects the trees if they were any eggs. But they were all empty, not even a single egg, just pinecones. Astrid and Stormfly checked the riverbanks if there wee any Changewings drinking some water, but there was nothing. Hiccup and Toothless checked on every caves of the island and Toothless uses his echolocation to find any Changewings, but they were empty. Snotlout was screaming through the forest as he runs away from five angry boars that were chasing him while Hookfang watches from the sidelines, snickering in amusement. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were searching around a rock repeatedly as Barf and Belch watched them in confusion. After their little scouting mission, they went back to regroup and report to each other.

"Anything?" Hiccup asked the group.

"All the trees are empty, not a single egg was left." Fishlegs said.

"Nothing at the riverbank except some apple trees." Astrid said.

"They weren't behind that rock over there." Tuffnut points at the same rock that he and his sister has been circling around.

They all turn to Snotlout on his report. Snotlout looks at them with his arms crossed, he is not telling them that he was chased by a pack of wild boars. It will ruin his pride, even though his pride is already ruin multiple times. So, he made up his report an honest-lie truth.

"I fought some boars along the way, no biggy." Snotlout boasted, earning annoyed looks from Hiccup and Astrid, before adding. "But no, there were no Changewings."

Hiccup rubs his chin and thinks. "This is getting strange." He mutters out before looking at his friends. "There's no way all the Changewings just simply vanished."

"Don't they always?" Tuffnut butts in. "I mean, they can turn invisible and pretty much always stays invisible."

"Tuffnut, Changewings camouflage, they blend in with their surroundings." Fishlegs corrected.

"…So, can or can they not turn invisible?" Tuffnut questioned Fishlegs in confusion.

Ingerman boy face-palm with a groan of annoyance. Tuffnut never pays attention to anything, he and Ruffnut get distracted easily when it come to small things and if they want it, they'll fight for it. Hiccup sighs before looking at the island. It was strange that all the Changewings disappeared from their island. I mean, they couldn't possibly leave without reasons.

It was a total mystery.

Soon, Hiccup went over to Toothless and gets on. He was beginning to get suspicious about this. If the Changewings disappeared, will the other dragons disappear too? Hiccup has to make sure that they are alright. They need to check every island, though the Screaming Death destroyed some islands, and make sure that no dragon species are missing.

"Saddle up, gang. We're going to check the other islands to see if other dragon species disappeared." Hiccup informs.

"You mean they can turn invisible!" Tuffnut exclaims before turning to Barf and Belch. "Why can't you guys turn invisible."

"That's not what Hiccup meant, Tuff." Fishlegs said plainly. "We're going to see of any dragon species suddenly left their islands."

"You sure they didn't just take off to go on vacation. Hehe, I know I would." Snotlout chuckles before getting on Hookfang.

"And if so, I want a vacation too!" Tuffnut said as he and Ruffnut get on Barf and Belch.

Astrid gets on Stormfly as her Deadly Nadder walked over to Hiccup and Toothless. She was somewhat worried about the disappearance of the Changewings. They couldn't just take of and leave their island, they would defend it with their lives and keep guard, but now...now the island was empty with no sign of any Changewings.

"Hiccup, what could happen to them?" Astrid asked the young Haddock.

"I don't know, Astrid. But whatever drove them away could be a threat, we have to keep our guards up, and check every dragon that suddenly disappeared." Hiccup said.

Astrid nodded in agreement before they took off to the sky and fly towards Dragon Island to check the other dragons. They, minus Snotlout and the Twins, hope that the dragons don't suddenly disappeared from the islands. And figure out what happened to the Changewings.

But they didn't know that Changewings were brought home to a safe place where no hunters or trappers would harm them.

* * *

 **Done! Sorry for the long wait, I was thinking on what the story might take place. This isn't the Race to the Edge yet, I'm saving it up until further notice. Again, the Light Fury and the Hidden World are not going to be in this story because it will be hard for me to write since it was a beautiful movie and I don't want to ruin it.**

 **Also, I have some theory that Moana is somehow conected to Te Fiti. I wacthed some video theories on Youtube and I**

 **Anywho, the Dragon Riders have no idea about Moana and her friends yet. However, they will meet very soon about…two years on season 5 or 6 of Dragon: Race to Edge.**

 **What dragon should they will meet next? Leave it at the comments bellow.**

 **This D, signing off.**


	8. A Strange Encounter

**Okay, I fixed my Moana and Her Night Fury story, so there won't be any confusion. Plus, Keoni has now a single scar on his right eye and one of his sisters is now named Lanuola.**

 **And someone asked me if either Te Fiti or Draco made the Hidden World or better yet the ancestral homes of the dragons in Moana's region. To answer your question, they work together to make the ancestral homes of the dragons. Te Fiti made the islands and Draco created the dragons to live in harmony with the humans there.**

 **And furthermore, Oragonking is correct. There are other Changewings in the Edge. Not all Chnagewings live that island, I mean. There Changewings at the Edge and maybe another Changewing Island. Also, it won't be long, I just wanna write some ideas I have plans. There are these songs got stuck on my head aaaaannnnnndddd I really-really wanted to write them, so badly. So, don't worry.**

 **Also, I want to thank FoxyKhai0209 for her ideas on this story and her Oc, Lani Flokidottir, will be here. You can find him if you read her story in the Chief & the Pauper. It's a really nice story and Lani looks and sounds like Hiccup but with blonde hair.**

 **Anyhwo, sorry for the long wait hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Moana and her friends were at the jungle of the Changewings ancestral island. They watched as the Changewings enjoyed their home, they didn't have to feel any worries about the dangers of hunters or trappers. They can live freely and have no problems of intruders now. And since Moana and her friends brought them back home, they are welcome without getting acid on the face, much to Maui's relief. The Changewings were enjoying the delicious warmth of the sun. It's so much warmer here than their old home. The fruits here were delicious too. They were so sweet and juicy, the Changewings couldn't get enough of those mangos. But they do enjoy the boars on the island. The boars were on the other side and easily hunted since the Changewings can camouflage easily. But the best part of the island is that there was a hot spring!

It was above the tree filled mountain, there's a path for them to climb or walk on, but they prefer flying there. They enjoy the hotspring. It removes the itch and tick-bugs from their scales. They have new placed to explore and enough food to last forever. The Changewing leader checks his pack members, making sure that they are comfortable in their haven. He saw his pack was enjoying their haven. Seeing that his pack is well, he decided to see Moana and her friends. After all, they did so much for them. The Changewing leader got up and made his way towards the beach. He saw some of the adolescence Changewings and hatchlings were with them. They were very curious about the group, especially Mini Maui. The hatchlings would look at the moving tattoo with wide eyes as if they were in a trance. Moana and Malie were cooing at the hatchlings, allowing them climb on the girls' shoulders and being picked up by them. Keoni was scratching an adolescence Changewing's chin, making it purr with delight. Some hatchlings were chasing Pua and Pōkole in delight. Mistral was resting on Aliikai's head as she watched the female Night Fury was being cuddled by Changewing hatchlings. Cayden was napping close Malie as he was being used as a jungle gym by the little Changewings. And Makaio was playing around with the hatchlings since the Tide Glider is very good with little ones since he plays with the children Motunui.

The group was enjoying each other's company, feeling like if they were family. The Changewing leader went over them, causing Aliikai to look at him and greeted him with a croon. The others turn towards the Changewing leader coming towards them. Moana puts the hatchling down and got up as the Changewing leader gave gentle grunts and growls towards them. Malie translated to them on what he was saying since she's the only one who can understand dragons.

"He wants to thank us for bringing them home, their real home." Malie translated as the Changewing leader stood in front of Moana.

Moana smiles at the leader before gently petting his head. He purrs in delight at Moana's gentle touch. They knew that these humans were different from the other humans back on the Norse Region. They don't hunt or bother them, instead, these humans show kindness and compassion.

"You're welcome. We're just glad that you can live in peace." Moana said with a small smile.

The Changewing leader understood her and soon gave a small bow of respect towards her. This surprised Moana and the others, they guessed that he was showing his thanks and respect. Moana smiles at him before she bows back to him along with Aliikai.

Showing their respect and friendship to one another.

After Moana and her friends led the Changewings to their ancestral island, they set sail back to Norse Region to find other dragons and take them back to their ancestral islands from their region. They waved goodbye to the Changewings. The Mystery Class dragon copies them as they wave back at their friends while roaring in delight.

Moana smiles at the Changewings before turning towards the horizon. Mistral activates the passageway to the Norse Region in a safe distance and safely enters. They arrived on their next destination. However, the sun was slowly setting, and they decided to camp at a nearby island. The sun was still up and gave them enough time to set up camp. As they gathered and prepared, Malie was looking at the ocean. She wanted to have a swim since she hasn't been swimming for quite sometimes now. After all, she is a mermaid. So, Malie decided to ask Moana if she can go swimming.

"Hey Moana?" Malie said to Moana, who was helping Keoni setting up the fire. "Can I go out for a swim?"

Moana turns to her and smiled. "Sure, but make sure you're not that far, who knows what danger is on the Norse Region." She said.

Malie nodded in understanding. "I know. Cayden will keep an eye on me." She said.

Cayden was standing a few feet from her and nodded in agreement. No one dares challenge a Vahlok, except maybe Aliikai since she did fight him and his pack before when she was saving Maui. Malie nodded and walks off to the island's shore. Malie walks through the water until it reaches to her waist, she changed into her mermaid form before diving into the ocean.

She swims around the water happily, feeling great that she is swimming again. Malie decided to swim a bit far from the island. It wouldn't hurt to explore even further. Malie swims far from the shores of the island and saw the beauty of the ocean. As she swims, she found her way towards a coral reef. She admires the beauty of the oceanic life until she saw someone from a distance. Malie quickly hides underneath a coral bed and peeks to see who it was. Malie saw a young boy swimming through the water. He appears to be the same age as Keoni, but a bit shorter. He has blonde shaggy hair, green eyes and slightly pale skin. His outfit was strange compared to Moana and her people. It was much warmer looking since the Norse Region has a cold climate. His outfit is a long sleeve, dark yellow woolen tunic with black leather lacing at the neck and arms, and she notices that he has a prosthetic leg on his left leg.

Malie was curious on why he has metal leg. Did he lost his real one and replaced it? If so, then the Vikings have strange ways on replacing their missing body parts. She decided to observe him as she carefully watches the human male from a distance, so he wouldn't notice her. Luckily, the blonde boy was busy swimming to notice her as he made his way towards a large rock with a yellowish seashell on top of it. He picks it up and closely examine it as if he was checking that there aren't any hermit crab living in there. Once he saw it was clear, he puts it inside his net-like bag. Malie notices that it was filled with different kinds of seashells. Malie becomes curious by him. Vikings don't collect seashells. She heard stories that they only hunted dragons and collect their hides, bones, and teeth.

Just then, a dolphin came, holding a seashell on its mouth. The dolphin shows the seashell to the blonde boy. He examines it for a few second before he did a thump's up at the dolphin. The dolphin puts the seashell into the young boy's bag before swimming away. The blonde boy smiles at the dolphin before he swims up to the surface. Malie was curious and decided to follow him, but she swims to another area. When he reached to the surface, he gasped to get some air before swimming towards a nearby rock.

He didn't notice that Malie had just resurface and was hiding behind one of the large rocks, far from him. She has to stay hidden from the blonde boy's sight since she can't be revealed. Malie watches him from afar as she notices that there was a small island that close by to the island that her friends were. Malie watched as the boy takes out some seashells from his bag. It was strange to see a Viking like him observing shells. And she felt something strange inside of her. She doesn't know why, but it was a feeling.

Just then, a roar was heard. The roar startled Malie and the blonde boy. They look towards the source of the roar and saw Cayden flying towards the location. The blonde boy yelled in fear when sees the massive dragon. He quickly picks up his bag before he jumps into the water to escape from the Vahlok and towards the island. Malie was surprised how fast that human can swim. But she knew why he was in such a hurry. Cayden's species are very dangerous and are feared to all in both humans and dragons. Malie swims over to Cayden as he lands near a small rock island. When the boy was far from eyes reach, Malie pulls herself up to the rock island and looks at her dragon.

"Cayden? What's wrong?" Malie asked.

Cayden made gentle growls, telling her that he came searching for her since she was swimming for quite a long time and decided to check on her. Malie gently patted Cayden, assuring him that she was fine and apologizing for making him worried. She was about to tell her dragon about the blonde boy, but she decided not to because she thinks it would be a bad idea if Cayden finds out about this, who knows what he will to do to that Viking boy. Cayden says to her that they should return to the others. Moana might be worry about her along with the others too. Malie understood and turns into her human form before she climbs onto Cayden. The mighty Vahlok spread his wings and took off to the location to the others. Malie turns towards the direction where the blonde boy was, hoping that she would see him again.

* * *

Hours pass, Cayden and Malie returned when the sun began to set. Moana and Keoni were making dinner for everyone. Maui was sitting behind a tree nearby, leaning on it with his hands behind his head as he takes a nap. Pua, Pōkole, and Mistral were playing with Makaio. Malie was in her human form and was sitting beside Cayden. Aliikai was gliding above the ocean. And Heihei, on the other hand, was peaking on a rock for some reason.

Malie watches Aliikai flying above the water couldn't shake off these feelings she is having, she was thinking about the blonde boy. As if it was like she wanted to see him again. Aliikai came back and landed on the beach as she was about to go to her sister when she suddenly stops her track. She noticed the sand just suddenly moved. Curious, she went over to have a better look and lowers her head. And when she got a bit closer, pair of sea green eyes opened underneath the sand and stared at Aliikai's ocean blue eyes. Startled, Aliikai let out a startled roar, catching everyone's attention. Maui woke up with a snort as Moana rushed over to her dragon sister's side.

"Ali? What's wrong?" Moana asked her dragon sister worriedly.

Aliikai pointed her snout at the sand where the pair of green eyes were, but to her surprise and shock, they were already gone. Moana follows her dragon sister's direction and saw nothing on the sand. Moana gently pats Aliikai gently.

"There's nothing there, girl." Moana said gently. "You must be seeing things."

Aliikai wanted to disagree, but maybe Moana was right. Maybe she was seeing things. They all have their dinner as the sun disappeared and night arrived. Everyone and their dragons were taking their dinner. Maui was having an eating contest with Makaio while Pōkole was keeping scores. Moana giggles at the sight while Aliikai made a small amused look at their competition. Mistral was watching Pua eating his food really fast, as if he wanted to join in the game. Keoni and Cayden were eating their dinner in peace. And Heihei was peeking on the seeds that Moana gave him, but he wasn't eating them. Malie, on the other hand, wasn't eating. She was still thinking about that blonde boy. Malie has a strange feeling that this boy has a hidden gift in him but wasn't sure. Malie didn't bother to look up when Maui was chocking on a fish and Keoni was trying to save him by doing the Heimlich Maneuver. Calder watches the scene calmly while Aliikai made a deadpan look. Makaio was laughing his tail off at the sight before him. Moana glanced at Malie, noticing the mermaid's strange behavior, and became concern.

"Malie? Are you okay?" Moana asked.

Malie snaps out from her thoughts before turning to Moana. "Yes?"

"Are you okay? You're not acting like yourself." Moana said worriedly, ignoring Maui chocking out a piece of fish from his mouth and was soon eaten by Makaio. Cayden secretly listens to them. He too was worried about Malie, wondering what she was hiding.

Malie made an assuring smile to Moana. "I'm alright, Moana, just lost in thoughts." She answered.

Moana just looked at her worriedly, there's something wrong with her. But she decided not to bother Malie's personal life as she shrugs her shoulders and went back to eat her remaining fish. However, Cayden knew something was bothering his rider. He's going to find out whether she likes it or not.

After dinner, everyone went to sleep. Maui was sleeping on his makeshift hammock. Keoni was leaning on a snoring Makaio and Pōkole was sleeping on the Tide Glider's back. Aliikai has one of her wings wrapped around Moana and Pua, keeping them warm while Mistral was snuggling on Aliikai's back. Cayden was sleeping near the boat with Malie on his side, but the mermaid wasn't asleep. She was still awake. Malie was still thinking about that blonde boy again. It was strange. The human shows great compassion to the ocean. He loves to swim, collect shells, and gets along with sea life. Malie wonders if he's one of those humans who are gifted with magic or blessed by a god.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a splash from the far side of the island. Mermaids are known to have string hearing skills and can hear things from far placed. Malie wonders what's going on and decided to investigate. Carefully not waking Cayden up, Malie managed to sneak away from the group and headed towards the other side of the island where she heard the splash. She carefully walked through the undergrowth, rubbing her arms as she keeps herself warm from the cold. When she arrived the other side of the island, Malie gasped silently on what she saw.

There was a bright sandy brown dragon on the beach. It has spikes on its head which resembled the Night Fury's nubs and ears on its head. It has secondary wings, a unique tail design which consisted of two arrow-like shapes pointing inwards. Its body and wing shapes are similar to a Night Fury, but this dragon has more spines on its head and wings. The spines were thinner, longer and considerably sharper. It also had two large 'thumb' claws on the wings. Its head was flatter, and its ends were more pointed. Instead of having sails at the end of its tail, there were thicker spikes.

Malie recognize that dragon immediately. It was a Sand Wraith, a somewhat cousin to the Night Fury. Malie quickly hide herself behind a few large rocks, so she wouldn't noticed by the Sand Wraith. Malie takes a little peek as the Sand Wraith was just sitting on the edge of the shoreline and gazing at the ocean. The young mermaid wonders why a Sand Wraith was doing here on this island alone. Malie got her answer when she heard the splashes from the water. Looking over at the ocean, on what the Sand Wraith was gazing at, Malie gasps again when she saw the same blonde boy was coming out of the ocean. This surprise Malie even more. The cold water of the Norse Region would've freeze him to death if he stays too long. Maybe he's one of those gifted humans.

Then Malie saw the Sand Wraith comes up to him and gives him a nuzzle against his side. The boy smiles and pats on its head gently. Malie can hear the blonde boy's voice as he tells his Sand Wraith this.

"Come on, girl. Let's go to Berk." He said.

The female Sand Wraith gently growl in agreement before she sense something or other words, _someone_. The Sand Wraith started to sniff the air. The blonde boy became confused on her action.

"What's wrong, girl?" He asked.

The Sand Wraith started making its way towards the large rocks where Malie was hiding. Malie was panicking as she sees the Sand Wraith was coming towards her hiding spot with the blonde boy following her from behind. The young mermaid is starting to get worried. She can't be spotted by them. She needs finds a way to get away and hide from them. Malie looks over to the forest and quickly bolted over there and hide behind the tress without getting notice. Malie panted a bit as she tries to calm herself. She took a small peek behind the tree, to see if the blonde boy and the Sand Wraith were there. But to her shock, they weren't there anymore. Confused, she wonders where they are and wonders if they spotted her. That's when she hears a soft growl from behind. Frozen in her spot, Malie stood still. She slowly turns around and to her shock, she meets the Sand Wraith with curious sea green eyes. The young mermaid let out a shriek of fright that startled the Sand Wraith in the process. Malie rushed out from her hiding spot but she didn't see where she was going, and in the process, she bumped into someone and both of them fell on the sand.

Malie lifted her head and look at the person that she bumped into. She gasped in shocked when she meets a familiar face, it was the blonde boy. Their faces are so close and a few moments of staring at each other until Malie quickly gets off him and stood up.

"I-I'm sorry!" She quickly apologizes to him.

The blonde boy slowly stood up and dust off the sand off his yellow tunic before looking at Malie. He saw that she was scared and nervous around him as if she thinks that he was going to hurt her. Making sure that he wasn't threatening, the boy made a small and kind smile to her.

"It's okay, it was an accident." He assured. Malie didn't respond as she looks on the ground. "What's your name?" He asked kindly, hoping that she will respond.

Malie looks up at him and hesitated. She can't let him know who she is. Malie remembers that Vikings used to hunt mermaids and dragons. But he does have a Sand Wraith with him, and he doesn't have any intention in harming her or any dragons. So, taking a deep breath, Malie answered his question.

"M-Malie…my name is Malie." She answered softly.

The blonde boy smiles at her gently. "Your name is pretty just like you." He complimented.

He wasn't lying, Malie is known to be a very pretty girl back on Motunui. Malie blushes at his comment. She shyly looks at him as she rubs her arm.

"Wh-What's your name?" She stuttered.

The blonde boy smiles and made a funny bow. "My name is Lani. Lani Flokidottir the Viking." He introduced in a gentlemen voice, causing Malie to giggle. He stood up and gestured the Sand Wraith from behind Malie. "And this my Sand Wraith, Sandstorm."

Sandstorm came behind her and purrs at Malie gently, wanting to be friends. Malie smiles and greeted the Sand Wraith. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sandstrom." Malie gently pats on Sandstorm's head, which she growls in delight.

"How did you find her?" Malie asked Lani.

"Well, I met her after I lost my left leg from a Dragon Raid." Lani explains as he gestured his metal peg leg, causing Malie to gasp. "I was able to walk around again. Soon, when I went to Thor's Beach, I met Sandstorm. I form a bond and trained her, and she became my only family and best friend."

"O-Oh, you must have trouble keeping her a secret." Malie said.

"I did, but we were able to keep it that way until peace came."

"Peace?" Malie questioned.

"Yes, as it turns out, the dragons were controlled by a giant dragon called the Red Death." Lani explains. Malie gasped at that information. She knew what a Red Death is. Its an Alpha type of dragon and its big, well third biggest dragon. Malie guessed that it was using the dragons as its own personal service.

"So, it was defeated?" Malie asked.

Lani nodded his head. "Yeah, I lived in Skerry Island when I heard about the news." He explains before realizing something. "So, Malie? What are you doing here on this island? Are you stranded?" Lani asked.

Malie looks at him and shook her head. "No, I'm not stranded. My friends are with me and they're at the side of the island." Malie quickly shuts her mouth, wanting to slap herself for telling a complete stranger where her friends are. But she noticed that Lani isn't a type a guy to disturbed or bother people.

"Oh, I see." Lani said, nodding his head in understanding.

Then Sandstorm nudges her rider's arm gently, growling like she was trying to say something to him. Malie understood her and accidentally translated Sandstrom's words. "Sandstrom said that she and you should return to Berk now."

Lani and Sandstrom were both surprised that Malie can understand Sandstorm. "How are you able to understand Sandstorm?" He asked curiously.

Malie quickly shuts her mouth and hesitated. She can't tell him that she was a mermaid. It must be kept a secret, so she had to lie to him. "I…I learned how to understand dragon language in a very young age since I spend my whole life with dragons." She hopes that her lie would convince him.

Luckily, Lani believed her as he was impressed that Malie can understand dragons. I mean, he always wonders what it would be like to talk to dragons. Heck, maybe it can help the whole Viking community.

"You know, since me and Sandy are going to Berk. You and your friends can join us." Lani offered.

Malie shook her head. She and her friends have a mission to do, even though seeing a Viking village would be interesting, but the task of bringing the dragons back to their region is important. "Thank you, but my friends and I should head back to our home."

Lani nodded in understanding as he mounts onto Sandstorm's saddle. "Well, hopefully we meet again, right?"

Malie made a small smile and nodded. "Right…"

Lani smiles at her. "See you soon, Malie."

With that said, Sandstorm takes off to the night sky as they head back to Berk. Malie watched them as they disappear from her sight. She never met someone so kind for a Viking because she knew that Vikings are meant to be ruthless but Lani isn't. Maybe the Vikings are not all bad. Malie lets out a sigh and hopefully to see him again if they run into each other again, causing her heart beating irregularly after meeting Lani.

For some reason, this human/Viking was different from the other Vikings. He's...he's special. Before Malie could think any further, she heard something coming through the forest. Turning around, she saw Cayden coming out from the forest. His strong body structure can help him move trees out of the way with ease. Cayden woke after he felt Malie wasn't by his side. The Vahlok became worried about his mermaid rider since she's very venerable. She hasn't full mastered her powers yet. When Cayden saw Malie was alright, he sighs in relief as he went towards her and lowered his massive head. Malie smiles at him as she gentle stroke his head. Cayden made a small growl, asking why she left.

"Forgive me, Cayden. I just wanted to explore a bit." Malie said almost sounding like a lie.

Cayden narrowed his eyes at Malie. He could tell that she was lying. He wanted to know why she went out on her own since she knows it wasn't safe. However, it was late. It's best to take her back and question her tomorrow. Cayden brings Malie on his back before taking her to the camp.

On the next day, Moana and her friends woke up. They're going to a next island to find what dragons that are going back to their safe region. They got ready for their trip before they notice Malie was staring at the ocean again. Moana was worried about her before she notices Cayden was looking at her. Cayden gestured Moana to talk to Malie, so they can have a girl to girl talk. Understanding this, Moana went over to Malie and stood by her side. She looks at the ocean with Malie before turning towards to Malie.

"Malie?" Malie turns to Moana, snapping out from her gaze from the ocean and looks at her. "Yes?"

Malie was so busy thinking about Lani very deeply and began to daydream about him, she forgot about that her friends were there.

"Are you okay? You've distracted lately." Moana said worriedly.

Malie sighs. She can't hide secrets forever. "Yes, and I have something to tell you guys…and you should sit down because it's a long story." She said.

With that said, they sat down and listened as Malie told them about Lani and Sandstorm. She told them that the Vikings and dragons are in peace, which shock them. I mean, they heard that Vikings kill dragons for sports. Cayden was somewhat unsure, disappointed, and annoyed. He wasn't sure that the Vikings would come in peace with the dragons, heck. When he and his brothers came here before, they took down armada ships that were trying to take them down, but Cayden and his brothers destroyed the ships with no survivors. Yet he was annoyed and disappointed that Malie revealed herself to a boy without his supervision. Although, that boy Lani didn't do anything, except leaving his scent on Malie, he'll let that slide…for now. After Malie, finished her story, everyone was shocked to hear that. They couldn't believe on what they were just hearing. They weren't sure if they could trust the Vikings yet, after all, they did hunt down dragons.

"I don't know, Malie. How can we be sure that the Vikings are in peace?" Moana questioned.

"Lani said that someone was able to defeat the Red Death." Malie said.

"WHAT?!" Maui exclaims, jumping off his feet, and everyone looked at him confusion except Cayden for he knows what the Red Death is.

"You're telling us that a Viking somehow defeated the Red Death! That thing caused so much trouble long ago! That Lord Draco had to banish it from our region." Maui explained.

"Wait, banished?" Moana asked Maui.

"Lord Draco found out that the Red Death was causing terror on a local island that has humans and dragons. It was controlling the dragons to raid the village and steal their food. I manage to hold it off and give enough time for the humans to escape until Lord Draco came to banish it here in the Norse Region."

"So, it won't cause any trouble in our region anymore." Keoni said, earning a nod from Maui.

"Yeah, and it was terrifying! I don't know what happened, but Lord Draco did a powerful roar that send that Red Death to this region." Maui explains.

"He must've used a spell that sent it here in this region." Keoni theorized. "And I guessed that the Red Death must've raided many villages long ago by using the dragons."

"And to keep the peace, Lord Draco used his magic to banish her to the Norse Region, where it was locked away for all eternity on a deserted island where no man can enter." Maui added.

"Until the dragons came to the Norse Region to escape the darkness and the Red Death awoken when it sensed the dragons." Malie added, already knowing what will happened.

"Even so, we can't let our guard down. We have a mission to do." Moana said, referring about the dragons. "Let's go, we have to find what dragons are out there."

They all agreed and started packing up. Cayden made sure to keep a close eye on Malie, just in case that Lani person might try and find her. After they finished, they set off to find dragons that will be brought back to their Region.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless were walking through the village towards Gobber's shop. Hiccup needs to talk to Gobber to help him build a new saddle for Toothless. Though, Hiccup has many questions in his mind. It's about the Changewings disappearance. He doesn't understand how can the Changewings disappeared like that. He worries that other dragons might disappeared like the Changewings. Hiccup sighs as he and Toothless made their way to the shop when they spotted Gobber talking to a stranger. Curious, Hiccup made his way to the shop. Gobber saw Hiccup and smiled.

"Ah! Hiccup! Glad that you are here. I want you to meet a friend of mine." Gobber said.

The stranger turns around and Hiccup saw the appearance of the stranger. He looks like him! Except he has blonde hair. His eyes are green, and his skin is slightly pale like Hiccup's. He wears a long sleeve, dark yellow woolen tunic with black leather lacing at the neck and arms, a sandy brown fur vest that matches his boot and dark gray pants with lacing at the ankle. And his left leg was prosthetic like Hiccup's. Hiccup stared at the stranger with wide eyes while the Hiccup look alike smiles at him.

"Hiccup, say hello to Lani Flokidottir from Skerry Island." Gobber introduced.

"It's finally nice to see you again, Hiccup Haddock." Lani said, sounding just like Hiccup.

Hiccup stared at Lani in shock as he mindlessly shook his hand. It's like he has an identical twin! Toothless stared at Lani happily as he wags his tail in delight. It's like Toothless met him or something. Soon, the other dragon riders came after Hiccup and Lani stop shaking hands. They were shocked to see a Hiccup look alike at Gobber's shop.

"Hiccup! You didn't tell us you have a twin!" Tuffnut exclaims in shock.

"Uh…he's not my twin. This is Lani. Lani Flokidottir from Skerry Island." Hiccup introduced.

Lani made a wave. "Nice to meet you guys." He greeted.

"Hiccup, if this some sort of prank, I'm not laughing." Snotlout pointed out as he crosses his arms.

Gobber shook his head at Snotlout. "It's not a prank Snotlout. Lani here used to live on Berk when he was a wee lad. But after his parents…well… _left._ The Chief at Skerry Island was a good friend of Lani's father, he took him in and trained Lani to be a fine warrior." Gobber explained as he placed his hand on Lani's shoulder. "In fact, he was the one who made your metal leg."

"Wait, you did?" Hiccup asked Lani in shock.

Lani smiles sheepishly as he rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah, I lost my leg too on a dragon raid. I was badly injured, but my left leg sustained a lot of damage." Lani explains as he gently kicked his metal leg.

"How far is Skerry Island?" Fishlegs asked, changing the subject and wanting to know about Skerry Island.

"It's pretty far when traveling on boat, but I got here quicker." Lani said.

"How? You fly all the way here?" Snotlout jokes with a laugh.

Suddenly, he lets out a yelp when something bit him from behind. He jumps from the ground and landed on his butt near Hookfang. The Riders were shocked to see a new dragon that bit Snotlout's behind. It was a Sand Wraith! Fishlegs silently squealed in delight to see a Sand Wraith as it made its way to Lani. Lani gently pats its head and smiles at the dragon.

"Easy, Sandy. Don't be rude." Lani said gently.

"Wait, that's your dragon?" Hiccup asked in surprise.

Lani scratches his dragon. "You, Sandstorm here became my only family I have left when I found her at Thor's Beach few years ago." Lani said.

The riders were shocked to hear that. And before anyone could say anything, Toothless bounced over to Sandstorm as they both greeted each other with gentle headbutts. Hiccup was surprise by Toothless behavior, wondering if they became friends when Lani came to Berk. In truth, Toothless quickly became friends with Lani and Sandstorm since Sand Wraiths are close cousin to the Night Fury and Lani looks so much like his rider.

"Are they…friends?" Fishlegs asked.

Lani nodded. "Yup, they became friends when I came to Berk to make the leg for Hiccup's. The two became quick friends." He said.

"Well, the Bork's notes say that the Sand Wraiths are known to be close cousins to the Night Furies." Fishlegs said as he looks at Sandstorm in awe and then to Lani. "Is it okay if we can study her?" Fishlegs asked hopefully.

"Sure, she won't mind. Isn't that right, Sandy?" Lani said to Sandstorm who purred in agreement, causing Lani to chuckle, but he soon stopped when he realizes something. "Oh, that reminds me. Since you guys have Bork's notes. Do you know what this dragon? I saw it when I was swimming."

"Sure, what does it look like?" Hiccup asked.

Lani took out a piece of paper from his satchel. "I drew it, so you guys can have a better look of it." He said.

Hiccup took the paper as he and the other riders looked at Lani's drawing. They were impressed how Lani is such a good drawer like Hiccup. They looked at his drawing and saw what the dragon looks like. It was terrifying yet cool looking. It has a stoic expression, yet it still looked terrifying. The Thorston twins awed at the dragon, wanting it as their own. Fishlegs was amazed yet terrified at the dragon, however, he was still amazed to see a new dragon. Snotlout thinks its cool and wants to train it, so he can impress Astrid. Hiccup and Astrid were amazed to see the new dragon as well, wondering if it's a threat or

"What kind of dragon is that?" Hiccup mutters. "I have never seen this one before."

"Really? Not even the book of dragons?" Lani asked, remembering that there was a Book of Dragons when he was here.

"This dragon isn't even recorded there. We're in uncharted waters, my friend." Fishlegs said in excitement.

Hiccup shows Gobber the drawing. "Gobber, do you know what kind of dragon this is?" Hiccup asked his mentor.

However, Gobber didn't say a word. He looks at the drawing with a shock and serious expression. This caught the others attention when Gobber fell into silence.

"Gobber? Are you okay?" Hiccup asked.

"It can't be." Gobber mutters in shock.

"Can't be what?" Snotlout asked almost nervously.

Suddenly, Gobber waddles over to his shop and towards his drawer to get something. "When I was your age, my father would tell me stories of my great-great-great grandfather Bork the Bold and how he discovered something that he will never forget." He said as he took out a small notebook before blowing the dust away. He went back to the teens and shows them the drawing. Their eyes widen to see the same drawing that Lani drew, but there were more of it and they looked deadly.

"What Lani saw was a dragon that brought fear in every Vikings' hearts, and considered himself lucky to escape from it." Gobber said to them seriously.

"Gobber, what kind of dragon did Lani saw?" Hiccup asked his mentor.

Gobber stay quiet for a few seconds before saying the name of the dragon in a cold and serious tone. "Sky Destroyer."

Everyone froze on their place when they heard about the dragon's name. Sky Destroyer that what it's called. Hiccup never knew that Bork was so secretive. He took the notebook from Gobber as he and the others looked at the sketches of the Sky Destroyer. The Sky Destroyer was unknown. The speed and size were a mystery like the Night Fury page until Hiccup filled it up thanks to Toothless. The sketches show five Sky Destroyers that were very angry.

"Bork called these dragons Sky Destroyers because they are known to attack from the sky and destroy any known threats. They are pack hunters, like wolves hunting down prey." Gobber explains, shivering with slight fear before he looks away a bit as he began the tale of how Bork encounter the Sky Destroyers.

* * *

 _Bork the Bold was seen rowing his boat carefully through the dragon infested waters. He was going to study the Scauldrons and their habitats. But he soon stops when he saw an army of ships sailing towards Berk's location. And Bork learns that they were invader boats._

 _"Bork was supposed to study about the Scauldrons when he saw an armada of invaders. Bork was about to row back to warn the village until_ _ **they**_ _came."_

 _Bork was about to row to Berk but stopped when he heard unknown roars from the sky. Looking up, he saw five figures flying in a V formation. Bork couldn't see them clearly because of the clouds, but he saw glimpse of blue. Soon, the invaders started shooting their arrows and catapults at the figures. They all dodge the attacks with ease and the arrows bounced off from their scales. Then two of the dragons releases their stream of fire and the ships turned into ablaze. Bork watched in shock as these mysterious dragons destroyed the ships with their fire. Heck, one rammed through two ships to create massive holes on them without getting a scratch on itself._

 _"They were fierce, strong, and above all, dangerous. Bork never seen such dragons with such power and ferocities. But that's not all they can do."_

 _Soon, they fly high above the sky and they all roared together. Suddenly, their bodies began to set on fire. And soon, they combined their firepower to form into a massive flaming dragon! Bork watched in shock as the dragon made of fire lets out a terrifying roar that shook the sky and water. The men on the boats were screaming and yelling in fright as the massive fiery dragon charges down and consumed the entire armada, creating a shockwave when they exploded. Bork holds on as his boat was sent skidding through the water. That force cleared the clouds away and destroyed sea-stacks._

 _Once Bork got his boat steady, he looks over to see the once armada was now gone, not a single trace of boat parts or people were there. Then Bork saw the dragons that caused this. They were big, they were blue with red markings, and they looked fierce. Bork stared in shock at those dragons until one slowly turns to him. Bork froze, even though they were far, Bork could see the cold and dead serious eyes. Those eyes could bore a hole, right through his very soul. Bork braced himself if those dragons might come to him. But to his surprise, the dragon snorted and turned to his pack members before it lets a dragon like bark. The dragons took off, leaving Bork alone, as they leave that area._

 _Never to be seen again._

* * *

"That was the last time that Bork ever saw these dragons. He wrote them many years ago, but he didn't add them on the Book of Dragons or in his notes. Instead, he kept it away." Gobber explained the story to the shock teens. The Thorston awed at the story, they _really_ wanted their own Sky Destroyer now.

"But why didn't Bork add them in the book or notes?" Hiccup asked.

"Bork never saw the Sky Destroyers again, he thought that they disappeared, so he put those notes away. However, if anyone ever saw the Sky Destroyers again, his next generation should tell about the Sky Destroyers." Gobber stated before sighing.

Hiccup looks at the drawing of the Sky Destroyers one last time and then looks at Lani. "Lani, did you see more of these Sky Destroyers?" He asked.

Lani shook his head. "No, I only saw one them." He answered.

"Did you know where you saw it?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, don't get any ideas." Gobber said seriously. "Sky Destroyers are known to be fierce and deadly dragons! They can tear you all limb from limb if you ever try and go near one of them!"

This scared the dragon riders, well mostly Fishlegs and Snotlout. Fishlegs is now scared at the Sly Destroyers, he doesn't want to anger that dragon. And Snotlout doesn't want to die in the claws, fangs or fire of any of those Sky Destroyers.

"Gobber, if Lani saw one of them, who knows if there are others." Hiccup stated.

"Hiccup, Sky Destroyers are not like any dragons that you and your friends ever faced. They are known to despise any known Vikings. You can't just go out there and hopes you can tame one of them." Gobber said to future chief of Berk.

"Look, if we can find them and show them that we aren't a threat, maybe just maybe, we can tame them."

"You do know that their names have 'Destroyer' right?" Tuffnut pointed out almost stupidly.

"Hiccup , you can't find the Sky Destroyers…they find _you_." Gobber said in a dead serious tone.

Fishlegs gulps in fear of that. "M-Maybe w-we don't need to go search for the Sky Destroyers." He suggested.

"And missed out what it can do!? Not a chance! Those Sky Destroyers sound awesome!" Tuffnut said cheerfully, not caring about the imminent death that might come to him.

"Yeah! And if we were able to tame one, we can do anything with it." Ruffnut agrees as she and her brother snicker mischievously.

Lani stared at them awkwardly before leaning over to Astrid. "Should I know about this?" He whispered.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Astrid mutters out.

"How about this, instead of taming them, how about we observe them from a safe distance and don't bother them." Hiccup suggested. "How's that?"

"I agree!" Fishlegs said, liking the idea to be a far distance.

"Same." Astrid agreed.

Snotlout and the Twins muttered in agreement while Gobber sighs in annoyance. "Alright, but I'm coming along, who knows what those Sky Destroyers will do to you kids." He said as he grabbed a bag on his counter and waddle over to the riders.

Hiccup smiles before turning to Lani. "Lani, can you show us the location on where you spotted the Sky Destroyer?"

Lani nodded. "I do, but it's going to be a long flight." Lani said as he gets on Sandstorm.

Gobber gets on Hookfang with Snotlout before they took off to the sky and towards the location on where Lani found the Sky Destroyer. Hiccup have a theory that maybe that dragon has something to do with the Changewings disappearance.

And having no idea on what might come ahead.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it.**


	9. Discovery

**Hello my fellow readers! Sorry, for the long wait on Moana: Dragon Adventure. I was busy with some schoolwork and other stories. I hope you guys like it. Also, I want to thank Sml123 of the clues that the Riders will find out about Moana and her friends. And my friend, FoxyKhai0209, for helping for the ideas for this story.**

 **I was inspired by this son called In Harmony by Jodi Benson from "The Little Mermaid TV Series-In Harmony".**

* * *

Lani leads the Dragon Rider to the spot where he found the Sky Destroyer. It was long flight, and Snotlout complains through the trip, but they finally reach the island where Lani encountered the Sky Destroyer. They landed on the small island's beach and get off their dragons. Lani points at the small rock shape island close to the beach.

"That's where I last saw the Sky Destroyer." Lani explains.

"Do you know why it was doing here?" Astrid asked.

Lani shrugs. "Don't know. I swam away before it could get me." He explains.

Hiccup walks over to the edge of the beach as he looks at the rock island. He has a strange feeling about the Sky Destroyers. He wonders why one showed up and why it was here. Hiccup was snapped out of his thoughts when Ruff and Tuff were looking around the island.

"W-What are you two doing?" Hiccup dared to ask.

The twins stopped looking around and turns to face Hiccup. "Searching for the Sky Destroyer, duh!" Tuff pointed out.

"…But there's nothing here." Lani pointed out.

"That may be true, Hiccup number 2." Tuff said while ignoring Lani's questionable 'what?' from the background. "But my gut is telling me that the Sky Destroyer was here."

"We know, Lani saw it." Astrid pointed out in annoyance.

Hiccup looks at Lani. "Is there any place that the Sky Destroyer could've gone to before you left?" He asked.

Lani rubs his chin as he thinks. The last time he saw the Sky Destroyer is when he swam away from it and hid at the island until dark. When Sandstorm came to get him, they went to a nearby island that was bigger from the island that Lani was staying. Lani went night swimming to collect some seashells that can glow at the dark. And when he and Sandstorm met…Malie. Lani's eyes widen in realization as he turned to the big island.

"Malie." Lani whispered before getting on Sandstorm.

"Woah! Lani? Where are you going?" Hiccup asked as the others got on their dragons.

"I just have a bad feeling." Lani said before Sandstorm took off, followed by the other dragons.

They followed Lani and Sandstorm to the big island and landed on the beach. Lani quickly dismounts from Sandstorm and looks around. The others followed him, heading towards the forest. Hiccup went over to Lani, who was focusing on going somewhere.

"Lani? What's wrong?" Hiccup asked.

Lani walks through the forest, searching for someone, as he explains to Hiccup. "Few nights ago, I met this girl who I thought was stranded here."

Hearing this, Snotlout came jogging besides Lani after he mentioned a girl. "Wait! There was girl? Is she pretty?" He questioned with a grin.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup scolded.

"What? I was just asking." Snotlout pointed out before whispering towards Lani. "No, seriously, is she pretty?"

"Uh…" Lani glanced over to Hiccup and Astrid, who were walking beside him. Hiccup just shrug his shoulder while Astrid rolls her eyes. Lani turns back to Snotlout, who was waiting for an answer, as they continued walking.

"Um…yes. She's very pretty." Lani answered, earning Snotout to do a fist pump and muttering a happy yes.

"Sooo…what's her name?" Snotlout asked, wanting to know more.

"Snotlout." Astrid spoke dangerously, warning him to stop.

Lani waves her off gently. "It's okay, Astrid." Lani said before turning back to the path. "Her name was Malie."

"Pretty name." Gobber complimented, following them.

Lani nodded as he remembers how he met Malie. "I met her by accident. Sandstorm smelled her close by and kind of startled her. And bumped into me. We talked for a while and I learned that she was traveling with some friends." He explains, moving pass some bushes.

"What's she like?" Tuff asked, wanting to know who this Malie. Then Snotlout punched him hard, causing the male blonde to fall on the undergrowth. "OW!" Tuff screamed in pain.

"Hey! I asked about her first, so I get to ask." Snotlout remarked before turning to Lani, who stopped walking and looked at them strangely. "So, what'd she like?" He asked with a grin.

Lani blinks at him before continuous walking with the others. "She was…shy. Very shy. She wasn't comfortable to be with people." He explains. "But she is fond to dragons."

"She is?" Hiccup asked in surprise.

Lani nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, and she told me, she can understand them." He added, shocking and surprising everyone.

"What?! No way!" Snotlout exclaims in shock.

"She can?!" Fishlegs excitingly.

"Can she really?" Gobber asked, curious about Malie.

"She can speak to dragon?" Hiccup asked in interest.

Lani nodded as he turns to them. "It amazed me too! She understands Sandy like if she was a person." He explains, chuckling when Sandstorm nudges him happily.

"How can she understand dragons?" Astrid asked, curious as if she wanted to know how.

"Well, she told me that she can understand them because she's been with dragons longer than humans." Lani explains.

"Amazing." Fishlegs in awe, wanting to meet Malie to help him understand Meatlug.

"If she can understand dragons, maybe she can help us finally know what they are saying." Hiccup said with a smile.

"Great, I can _finally_ know what Hookfang was thinking about me." Snotlout said sarcastically, glancing a glare at his dragon, who wasn't paying attention to him.

Tuff was walking backwards to face them. "Yeah! I wanna know what Barf and Belch are talking ab-AH!" Tuff suddenly yelled as her tripped on a ditch.

"You okay?" Lani asked worriedly as everyone stopped.

Ruff waves off Lani. "He'll be fine. He's taken worst hits before like the time when we-"

"Okay, I'm stopping you there." Astrid said before groaning in disgust.

Lani was about to help Tuff up when he stopped sudden. His eyes widen in shock on what he saw. Tuffnut was on a small ditch, but it wasn't a ditch, it was actually a footprint, a big footprint. And Lani immediately recognized it.

It belongs to the Sky Destroyer.

"The Sky Destroyer was here." Lani said in shock.

The Riders, Gobber, and dragons got a good look of the footprint. They were shocked to see how big the dragon was. Everyone became worried, especially Gobber. They got a bad feeling that the Sky Destroyer was here. Without thinking, Lani sprinted towards the direction where he could see a path was made, but it was made by the Sky Destroyer. It must've walked through the forest, and due to its size and strength, it moved through the forest with no problem. He just hoped Malie was okay. The others were running after him. Sandstorm and Toothless were able to catch up to Lani. Everyone got to admit, Lani was a fast runner.

"Lani! Slow down!" Hiccup called out.

Lani didn't listened as he quickly saw the end of the forest. He and the others made it to the end and saw that they were at another side of the island's beach. Before anyone could say anything, Lani started to look around, searching if Malie and her friends left the island before the Sky Destroyer could get them. Hiccup went over to Lani, worried on what's gotten into him.

"Lani? Are you okay?" Hiccup asked.

Lani turns to him almost worriedly. "Sorry, it's just that…when I saw the footprint of the Sky Destroyer, I was worried about Malie. What Gobber said about Sky Destroyer despised Vikings, but…I was worried about Malie." He confessed.

Gobber waddled towards Lani and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, lad. I'm sure that Malie and her friends must've left before the Sky Destroyer could get to them." He assured.

Lani looks at him. "You really think so?"

Gobber shrugs. "Probably, or the pack of Sky Destroyer must've gotten to them first and already devoured them." He pointed out, causing Lani's eyes to widen in shock and horror.

"Gobber!" Hiccup scolded at the background.

"What? It was just a thought." Gobber defended.

Hiccup and Astrid shook their heads at Gobber. Meanwhile, Tuffnut was at the background, looking at something on the sandy floor. He didn't turn to the others as he looks at the object.

"Hey, Hiccup? Did you and Toothless came here before?" Tuffnut asked stupidly.

Hiccup didn't turn to him as he and the others were with Lani, who was still worried on what Gobber said. "No, Tuff. Toothless and me didn't went to this island." Hiccup answered.

"…Oh, because I thought you guys did." Tuffnut said from the background.

Hiccup slight turns to him. "Tuffnut, why do you think me and Toothless would come here? We never been here before and Lani was the only one who found it with Sandstorm." Hiccup pointed out.

Tuff points at ground as he faces him. "Because I found scales that looks like Toothless's scales." He said.

This caught everyone's interest, except Snotlout, he was trying to fine where Malie is. They went over to Tuffnut as he pointed at the spot where the scales were. They followed his gaze and soon their eyes widen in shock on what they saw. On the sand were some black scales, but they weren't just any black scales, they were Night Fury scales. Hiccup picks one up and holds it up, studying it if it was real. He shows it to the others, who were looking at it.

"Do you know what you just found Tuffnut?" Hiccup asked him, almost excitingly.

"Uuuhhh…scales?" Tuffnut guessed, shrugging his shoulders.

Fishlegs came over to Hiccup and looks at the scale on his hand with pure excitement. "They're not just any scales, these are Night Fury scales!" He pointed out with an excitement in his eyes.

Hearing this, Toothless's ears perked up and went to them excitingly. He came to Hiccup's side and looks at the scale in his hand before glancing at the scales on the sand. His eyes widen in delight to see that.

There was another Night Fury!

Toothless roared in delight as he bounces around in pure joy, happy that he wasn't the last of his kind. Hiccup tries to calm his dragon down, but Toothless was happy that he wasn't alone. Snotlout came over to them, he was disappointed that he couldn't find the girl name Malie. However, he notices that Toothless was bouncing around and roaring in delight. The other dragons watched in pure amusement as the male Night Fury was happy that there was another Night Fury. Snotlout went over to others and looks at them.

"Hiccup, what did you feed your dragon? He's all happy crazy." He said.

"He's happy because we-" Hiccup was cut off by Tuffnut who cleared his throat, causing Hiccup to sigh. "I mean, Tuffnut discovered this."

Hiccup shows Snotlout the Night Fury scale. Though, Snotlout stared at it blankly, clearly thinks that it was nothing but a scale. "So? Tuff just found some scales. Big deal, we got plenty of those whenever the dragons shed their scales."

"Snotlout, these are Night Fury scales!" Fishlegs exclaims, beating Hiccup from telling him. "Malie and her friends must've encountered one!"

"Wait, what!? My future girlfriend found a Night Fury?!" Snotlout exclaims in shock.

"Your future girlfriend?" Astrid asked in disgust with arms crossed. "Snotlout, you don't even know her."

Snotlout placed a hand on his chest. "Jealous, Astrid?" He asked her smugly.

"Ah…no, more like disgusted." Astrid pointed out in annoyance.

"Just admit it. This Malie girl is gonna be my future-AH!" Snotlout suddenly yelled as he fell on his butt.

Sandstorm uses her trail to trip Snotlout, so he can stop talking, and also that she prefers Malie to be her rider's future mate. Astrid smirks at Sandstorm, liking this dragon even more. Lani pats Sandstorm's head gently, telling her to relax.

"Do you think the Night Fury helped Malie and her friends escape the Sky Destroyer?" Fishlegs suggested.

"Maybe, but if it did, maybe we can get a league on where they have been." Hiccup said before collecting the black scales and placed it on his pouch. "Saddle up, gang. We're going to find Malie and her friends."

"YES!" Snotlout cheered as he gets on Hookfang quickly with Gobber behind.

Astrid was riding on Stormfly. The Deadly Nadder made her way to Hiccup and Toothless. "Hiccup, what's the plan? And why it has to involve the girl that Lani met?"

"I have a hunch that Malie and her friends have a Night Fury as company." Hiccup said.

Astrid looks at Hiccup in realization. "And you think that since Malie can understand dragons…"

"She can easily befriend the Night Fury." Lani finishes Astrid's sentence as was on Sandstorm's saddle. "Let's just hope we can find them first before the Sky Destroyer does."

With that said, the dragons took off to the sky, in search of Malie, her friends, and the Night Fury that might be accompanying them. Lani hopes that Malie was okay. He doesn't want her to get hurt.

* * *

In the sky, Aliikai was seen soaring through the air with her sister riding on her back. Cayden was following behind with Malie on his back. The two dragons and their riders were scouting around an island. They landed on the island few days ago to restoke. And once they finish, they scout the area if they can find any dragons that were close by and bring them back home. They split up to cover the area. Maui and Keoni take the west side while Moana and Malie take the east side. Pōkole and Heihei were with Keoni and Maui while Mistral and Pua were with Moana and Malie.

Moana scans the area before turning to Malie. "See anything?" Moana called out through the wind.

Malie heard her and shook her head. "No, I don't see anything." She said loudly.

"We should go down to have a better look." Moana said, earning a nod from Malie as the dragons went down to land on the forest.

The two girls and their dragons walked through the jungle. Aliikai, Pua, and Mistral were riding on Cayden, as massive dragon walked through the forest with ease. Soon, they made their way to a cliffside and saw a massive lagoon bellow.

"Wow…" Moana whispered in shock.

Wow indeed, the lagoon was massive. There were some rock like platforms around the lagoon and some rocks that were on top of the water. But the amazing thing was that there were dragons there. But these dragons were aquatic like Makaio, but there were many in shape, sizes, and colors. Moana and Malie were amazed to see them. Aliikai awed to see different types of aquatic dragons at the lagoon before ears perked up when she heard something. Curious, Aliikai jumps off from Cayden's back and headed towards the undergrowth. She sniffs around the undergrowth before walking through it, leaving the others behind. Aliikai continued sniffing around before stopping near a clearing to see three small dragons with an adult version of them.

They were round body shape with two sets of wings, one primary and one smaller set to the rear. They have stubby thin legs and long skinny tails. They have series of backward facing spikes sticking out of their backs. The three small dragons are in three different colors, teal, blue, and purple while the adult one is blue with a lighter shade on his underbelly. They were playing on a lake. The young dragons were splashing about while the adult keeps a close eye on them. Aliikai couldn't help but smile at the scene, finding adorable to see love between family. Aliikai suddenly became somewhat homesick, missing her parents and people back at Motunui. Then one of the little dragons, the purple one, spotted her and soon rushes over to her in excitement. Aliikai stood there as the young dragon runs around her as if she was a new toy. Soon, its siblings join in and plays around Aliikai happily. Aliikai didn't know what to do as she just watched them play around her. The adult dragon saw her being played around by hist younglings and soon called out to them. The younglings stop pestering Aliikia before going back to their father. They nuzzled their father happily before the adult dragon looks at Aliikai curiously. The dragon was twice her size. She shouldn't show any hostility or aggressiveness. So, being the polite dragoness, Aliikai bows at the adult dragon respectfully.

This surprise the dragon, but he could sense that Aliikai wasn't a threat to him or his younglings, and he decided to bow back in returned. The two dragons stopped bowing and the male dragon greeted her kindly. Aliikai made a greeting of her own, showing her respect towards this dragon.

"Ali? Where are you girl?" Moana's voice called out to her.

Aliikai turns towards the voice and called out to her sister. Aliikai turns to the dragon and made gentle croons. Soon, Moana and Malie came out form the undergrowth and gasp when they saw the dragon with three younglings. The adult dragon narrowed his eyes at the sight of two female humans. But soon stops when Cayden came out from the undergrowth. The adult dragon instantly knew that this dragon is a Vahlok.

Vahloks are high ranking dragons. No other dragons dare challenge them for they are loyal servants of the dragon god, Draco. Moana made her way to Aliikai as the male dragon bows towards Cayden in full respect. Cayden snorts at him but acknowledges him. Cayden nodded at the adult dragon in respect as Moana pats her dragon sister's head gently.

"What is that?" Moana whispers in awe.

"A Thunderdrum." Malie answered in shock. "They are aquatic dragons like Makaio."

Moana looks at Malie in wonder. "Really?" She asked.

Malie nodded with a smile. "Unlike some dragons, Thundrums don't breathe fire or spit out acid, they have a sonic roar that the Vikings believe that they get their power from Thor." She explains.

Moana nodded as she slowly turns to the Thunderdrum. "Ooohhh…" She whispers before slightly turning back with a sheepish look. "Who's Thor?" She asked almost embarrassingly.

"Oh, right. Well, we have gods and deities in our region. The Norse Region has its own gods. And Thor is the God of Thunder." Malie explains.

"Like Haikili?" Moana asked her.

"Kind of, Thor has this hammer called Mjolnir and-Woah!" Malie was cut off when the Thunderdrum younglings started playing around Moana and Malie happily, thinking that they were new friends. The adult Thunderdrum smiles in amusement, watching the two girls laughing in delight when the young Thunderdrums were playing around.

"They seem excited." Moana said between laughs as she was being licked by a blue Thunderdrum.

"Well, young Thunderdrums are always the curious ones-OH!" Malie giggles as a teal green Thunderdrum nuzzles her.

The purple Thunderdrum was sitting on Aliikai's back, hugging her happily. Aliikai croons at the hatchling gently while Moana looks at the adult Thunderdrum. "What's your name?" She asked the Thunderdrum.

The Thunderdrum roars gently to them. Malie listens, even though the young Thunderdrums were playing around, but was able to hear what he is saying. "His name is Thornado and the three younglings are Bing, Bam, and Boom."

Thornado looks at her in surprise, wondering how she can understand him. Cayden growls at him gently, saying that Malie was actually a mermaid. He also explains to him about why they are here and their mission. Thornado listens to Cayden as he knew the story about the dragons' ancestral home and how it was almost destroyed by the darkness. He heard this story form his father that was pass down to generation. Thornado heard that it was a haven. The humans there do not hunt dragons like the Vikings did. They would welcome them into their villages as friends. Though, the Vikings of Berk did made peace with the dragons, thanks to Hiccup and Toothless. He used to have a rider, Chief Stoick the Vast, but he is no longer his dragon after Stoick let him go, so Thornado could take care of Bing, Bam, and Boom.

Thornado wanted the young Thunderdrums to live in a safe place, where they can grow up with no danger. He wonders if it was a good idea to leave the Norse Region and love in their region instead. However, he will miss his friends at Berk, but he and the other Tidal Class dragons have to find a new home to live in peace. Thornado looks at them and nodded, wanting to go to their safe region. Malie translated to Moana, who smiles happily.

"That's great! We could use your help to talk with the other aquatic dragons. That way, they can understand." Moana said.

Thornado understood her well and agreed, some of the Tidal Class dragons can be stubborn. Then they heard a Tide Glider roar from the sky. Looking up, Moana and the others saw Makaio coming to land with Keoni, Heihei, and Pōkole on his back while Maui, who was in hawk form, follows him from behind. The land next to their friends as Maui turns back to his human form. Thornado was surprise to see Maui's shapeshifting power. They looked at Thornado in surprise before looking at their friends. Maui points at the Thunderdrum family in unsureness.

"Uhhh…"

"We'll fill you in later. But will make this short, this Thornado and his hatchlings Bing, Bam, and Boom, and Thornado agrees to help us convince the other aquatic dragons to come with us to our region." Moana explains.

"Oh…guess we have to sing and dance again." Maui said.

"…I can't believe I'm saying this, but the Demigod has a point." Keoni agrees with Maui.

Moana smiles and rolled her eyes as she looks at Thornado. "Can you take us to the others, please?" She asked kindly.

Thornado nodded as he gestured them to follow along with the younglings. Bing, Bam, and Boom follows their guardian back to the lagoon with their new friends in tow. The humans and mermaid got on their dragons while Maui turns into a giant hawk as they followed Thornado to the sky with Bing, Bam, and Boom and made their way to the lagoon. Upon their arrival, they landed on the platform and stayed on their dragons while Maui turns into his human form. They saw may tidal class dragons swimming around or just relaxing. Makaio awed at the sight of the tidal class dragons before noticing a pod of Tide Gliders. He instantly recognized them.

It was his pod!

Roaring in delight, Makaio was about to go over to them, but stops when he looks at Keoni. The Keahi warrior looks at Makaio and then the pod of Tide Glider, he knew that his dragon wanted to go back to his pod. So, smiling, Keoni gets off Makaio and pats his neck gently as they looked at each other.

"Go on, Makaio. Be with your pod." Keoni encourages his dragon.

Happy, Makaio jumps in the water and swims over to his pod, calling out to them happily. The Tide Glider pod turns to Makaio and instantly recognizes him. Two adult Tide Gliders jumped in the water, both male and female, and went over to Makaio. As it turns out, they are Makaio's parents. They got separated when a storm came. Makaio got lost and didn't know where he was or how he got to Moana and his friends' region, but now he's back with his pod, happy that they are reunited. Soon, other Tide Gliders came to reunite with Makaio, happy that he's back. Makaio roars in delight before turning to his friends, calling out to them to join.

However, they weren't sure if they should go in since it is filled with aquatic dragons of different kinds. And because the aquatic dragons were giving them dangerously looks. But they stopped when Cayden gave all the tidal class dragons a serious look and short growl. Instantly, all the Tidal Class dragons knew that these humans are associated with the Vahlok. And if a Vahlok was here, meaning Draco is watching. So, they allowed them to go in. The group hesitated but they came in the water slowly. Malie turns into her mermaid form, surprising every aquatic dragon, as she and her friends made their way to Makaio and his pod. Makaio's parents looked at them suspiciously, except Malie, the mermaid is okay to be with. Though, they aren't sure with the two humans and Maui. That's when Makaio explains to his parents and his pod the reason why he is with them. They along with the other Tidal Class dragons listened to his tale.

They remember hearing this tale before. It was pass down to generation to generation. They heard that their old home was filled with safety, no Vikings or Hunters. Only humans that are kind and peaceful. They wanted to live in peace and for their hatchlings to have a safe home. But they weren't sure if they should trust them. Moana and her friends were sitting on some rocks while Cayden was close by on a platform. They could see that they don't seem to trust them. Moana was worried that the Tidal class dragons won't cooperate until she got an idea. Gasping a smile, Moana whispers something on Malie's ear. Malie listens as Moana gave out her plan to her. Malie looks at Moana and smiled at her plan. Malie closes her eyes as she began to sing, catching the dragons' attention.

 _What makes someone special?  
I suppose it all depends  
It's what's unique in each of us  
That we all share as friends_

All the aquatic dragons looked at Malie in surprise and happiness, hearing a mermaid's song can bring good luck and happiness. Aliikai smiles at her, knowing that her singing can help the tidal class dragons to trust them more. Soon, Moana joins in the singing.

 _The difference is our differences  
Maybe smaller great  
Variety add spice to life  
So we should celebrate!_

Malie and Moana performed a duet, causing all the dragons to enjoy the song.

 _In harmony  
Harmony  
You're you, I'm me  
Together we  
Can live in harmony_

Then Malie dives in the water. Bing, Bam, and Boom dives in the water as well along with some other Tidal Class Dragons. She continuous singing underwater and can be heard from above. They started playing around as Malie resurfaces and gestured everyone.

 _If there was only one note  
How boring life would be  
I'm glad there are so many notes  
In many different keys_

Moana gets on Aliikai, as her dragon sister took off to the sky, followed by some Thunderdrums and some flying tidal class dragons. They all started dancing in the air to the beat of the song.

 _I hear each voice singing  
With a special quality  
And when we sing together we  
Bring music to the sea_

Soon, Moana and Malie sing in a duet again and the tidal class dragons started singing in a whale like tune. Makaio brought Keoni's on his back before they took with the other Tide Gliders while Cayden sits and watches them while making sure that Heihei doesn't go in the water. Maui turns into his hawk form and joins in the fun. Pōkole, Mistral, and Pua were dnaicng together, enjoying the song. Soon, everyone started dancing and singing, except for Cayden, for he is a serious dragon.

 _In harmony  
Harmony  
You're you, I'm me  
Together we  
Can live in harmony_

Aliikai and Makaio spins around together, dancing as their riders laugh with pure joy. Malie was dancing with Bing, Bam, and Boom. They were all having dancing and singing, and they even did conga line. Cayden shook his head but slowly smiles, finding it amusing to see the dragons feeling happy. Soon, Aliikai and Makaio landed back on he rocks with Malie jumps in and sits besides them as they finish the song.

 _In harmony  
Harmony  
You're you, I'm me  
Together we  
Can live in harmony!_

Once they finished, they all cheered and roared happily. They enjoyed and singing with them. And if the humans in their region are like them, the Tidal Class Dragons will come with them to their region, and their old home.

* * *

 **Sorry for making it short. I was busy studying for an upcoming test. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it, and if you guys have any ideas for this story, leave it in the comments bellow.**


	10. A Dangerous Experience

**Hello, everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Busy with some schoolwork and stuff. Anyways, I want to thank want to thank** **Sky Wing45 for the idea of Aliikai and Sandstorm meeting each other. Also, Cayden's roar is combination of Drogon from the Game of Thrones and Godzilla 2014/King of the Monster**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Moana and her friends were preparing to leave, getting ready to guide the Tidal Class Dragons to their region, where they can be safe from danger. Thornado was somewhat hesitant at first. He will miss his old rider and his human friends at Berk. They were like family to him. But he plans to come back until Bing, Bam, and Boom are old enough to take care of themselves. Moana and her friends restock their supplies and left the Norse region to the safe sanctuary of their region. The Tidal Class dragons used their instincts to find their island. It was far, it only took them half an hour till they reach the island.

The island was big, and beneath the waters of the island was a coral reef garden. It was breathtakingly beautiful. The Tidal Class dragons immediately warmed up to their island and lived them in peace. Bing, Bam, and Boom were excited of their new home, and they quickly explored it with the other dragons. Thornado was happy that they found the island, he thanks the Wayfinders for their kindness and efforts as he and his adopted sons decided to explore the island.

"Another job well done; don't you guys agree?" Maui said with a grin.

"Yup, a peaceful life for the dragons." Keoni agreed with a nod.

"Speaking of home, we should check on Motunui, to see if there's anything going on there." Moana said.

"Yeah, I'm getting a little homesick." Keoni agreed with his girlfriend.

They agreed to head back to Motunui, though Aliikai wasn't ready to go home yet. Sure, she misses her parents and her people, but she wanted to explore more about the Norse Region. She has feeling that maybe her pack is out there, hiding or surviving in the Norse Region. Aliikai turns to her sister and whimpers, telling Moana that she wasn't done exploring. Luckily, Moana can share a connection with Aliikai as she understands that her sister wanted to explore more of the Norse Region.

"I know, Ali. You wanted to explore, but you can't go by yourself." Moana said, stroking her dragon sister's head gently.

Aliikai rumbles gently, saying that she can take care of herself. She didn't want to argue with her sister, but Aliikai really, _really_ wanted to continue exploring the Norse Region. Cayden saw Aliikai's agitated state, he knew that Night Furies can take care of themselves. However, Aliikai is still young and inexperienced, she needs to be properly trained on that region. So, the best way for Aliikai to learn how to survive on her own, if Cayden trained her in the arts of survival. Malie was in good hands with Moana and Keoni, making The Vahlok lets out a small and gentle growl, saying that he will accompany Aliikai on her adventure.

"Cayden said that he will watch over Aliikai on the Norse Region." Malie translated.

"Wait, what? Why?" Moana asked in surprise.

"He said that Aliikai needs to learn how to survive on the wild and has to learn to defend herself against other dragons that are…aggressive." Malie informed Moana.

Moana looks at Aliikai with worried eyes. She can see the begging look from her Night Fury sister before turning towards Cayden. The Vahlok was showing a serious and calm expression. Moana knows that Vahloks do their jobs seriously. They never failed on their tasks that were assigned to them and they don't mess around. So, with a defeated and unsure sigh, Moana turns to Aliikai with a small smile.

"Alright, you can continue exploring but stay close to Cayden, he's in charge."

Beaming with happiness, Aliikai gave Moana slobbery licks on the face, happy that her sister allowed her to continue the adventure. Moana laughs and she gently pushes her dragon away before whipping off the slobber of her face.

"Okay! Okay! You're happy but don't make me regret this. Mistral will open the passageway for you and Cayden, we'll follow you guys after we check on Motunui." Moana said as she removes Aliikai's saddle. "There, so you won't have any trouble in your training with Cayden."

Aliikai nodded happily before giving her sister a happy nuzzle before taking off to the sky in delight with Cayden following her. Mistral soon follows them before she opens the passageway to the Norse Region. Aliikai and Cayden entered it before flying through the sky of the Norse Region. Cayden was leading the way before Aliikai zooms passed him with incredible speed. She roars in delight as she flies above the clouds. Cayden shook his head at Aliikai's excitement before going after her. Aliikai was super excited and happy as she did amazing air acrobatics before doing down like a rock. Cayden watched as Aliikai spread her wings in the last minute as she glides above the water. The female Night Fury roared in delight as she enjoys the cold wind in her face. Cayden was able to catch up to her before she could go any further. They landed on a nearby island that was big.

Cayden knew it's the perfect spot for teaching Aliikai about hunting and survival. Though, at first, Aliikai wasn't sure but since they are in another region, Aliikai needs to be ready to defend herself. So, the rest of hours, Cayden teaches her everything that he knows about survival and hunting. Luckily, Aliikai is a Night Fury, meaning she's a fast learner. Cayden taught her how to catch fishes by sensing them coming and how to hunt wild boars without wasting energy. Aliikai learns very quickly on adapting her surroundings. She blends through her surrounding and maneuvered through trees with ease. Cayden is a good mentor for Aliikai, teaching her the ways of surviving like a wild dragon.

They continued training as they explore the island, searching if there were any dragons that would like to come to the Norse Region.

* * *

On the other side of the island, that Aliikai and Cayden were on, the Dragons Riders, Lani, and Gobber had just came to this island to rest up after their search reach to a dead end. It was disappointing for everyone. Hiccup was disappointed that they couldn't find the Night Fury. Toothless was looking forwards meeting another one of his kind, but he knows that Night Fury is out there, somewhere. The others were disappointed too, but some think differently. Snotlout was disappointed that they couldn't find Malie while the Twins were disappointed that they couldn't find the Sky Destroyer (thank gods that they didn't find him). They decided to rest on the island for a while until they get back to Berk.

"I can't believe we didn't find the Night Fury." Fishlegs said disappointment.

"You think that's disappointing?! We didn't find the Sky Destroyer!" Tuff whines.

Lani looks at him strangely. "Tuffnut, the Sky Destroyer will attack any Vikings." He informed/

Suddenly, Tuff wrapped an arm around Lani's shoulder as he grins through space. "Wrong! If we were able to tame such a dragon, _I_ will ride the most dangerous dragon in the whole Archipelago!"

"No way! I'm ridding it first!" Ruff yelled at her brother.

Tuff pushes Lani away, causing him to yell in surprise before he falls on the ground, before the male Thorston came in front of his sister's face with a challenge glare.

"Nuh-uh! I want to be first! I wanna feel the power of riding the Sky Destroyer!" Tuff exclaims before he was tackled by his sister.

Lani got on his feet and watched as the twins wrestled on the ground. He was confused and disturbed as Ruff delivers painful punches to her brother, who cried out in pain. Sandstorm came over to her rider and nuzzled him gently, earning gentle pats from Lani. Sandstorm smiles before going over to the dragons, deciding that they were going to explore the island a bit and then go back to their riders.

"Should we do something?" Lani asked the group, unsure of the twins' motive in finding the Sky Destroyer.

"You'll get use to it." Hiccup mutters, annoyed that the twins were fighting again.

"They'll be done in a few minutes." Astrid added with a shrug.

Luckily, it did. Gobber waddles towards the twins and picked them up by the back of their tunics, separating them from their fight. Although, the twins were still fighting by doing petty slaps. Gobber pulls them away and forced them to sit down on the floor.

"Now, you two stopped fighting about riding the Sky Destroyer, because none of you will ride it!" Gobber pointed out sternly.

"Why not?!" The Thorston Twins whined in disappointment.

"I told you before, the Sky Destroyer despised Vikings, we _all_ are." Gobber pointed out.

Hiccup sighs and walked over to his mentor. "Gobber, we're not going to try and tame the Sky Destroyer. We're just going to find Malie and the Night Fury."

"Hiccup, I know you and the others want to find them, but it's not safe for us being out in the open with the Sky Destroyer out there."

"I know, Gobber. I just hope we could find the Night Fury." Hiccup said, wanting to find the Night Fury.

Lani placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Don't worry, Hiccup. We'll find the Night Fury soon." He assured.

Hiccup smiles at him before turning to the group. "Let's go get our dragons and head back to Berk, we'll think of another way in finding the Night Fury."

They agreed and went to forest to find their dragons, who were exploring the forest. Speaking of the dragons, they were relaxing on a nearby lake. Stormfly was bathing in the sun while Barf and Belch were splashing on the water with Sandstorm. Hookfang was napping on a rock and Toothless was daydreaming (probably thinking about the Night Fury). Sandstorm got of the water and then sneaks behind Toothless, who was still distracted, and decided that he should play too. And with that, Sandstorm pushes Toothless into the water, causing the male Night Fury to roar in surprise and crashes in the water. This woke up Hookfang as he turns to the water along with Stormfly. Toothless resurfaces, gasping for air, before turning to Sandstorm and gave her an annoyed look. Sandstorm and the other dragons laughed before Barf & Belch started playing with Toothless, who started playing with them. Sandstorm decided to explore the forest, wanting to find something new an interesting to show it to Lani. She wonders off far from the group and towards a big forest that was filled with herbs. Sandstorm was looking at the herb flowers and sniffs at them, she wonders if Lani could use them.

Unaware to Sandstorm, someone was watching her from the trees.

Hidden in the shadows of the trees was Aliikai the Night Fury. Aliikai was watching Sandstorm with suspicion. She was supposed to find Cayden by tracking him, using her senses. However, Aliikai was sidetracked when she felt an unknown presence. She quickly hides through the trees and spied at the strange intruder. This dragon almost resembles to her, but instead black scales, this dragon has bright sandy brown scales and doubled wings. But the most surprising part was that this dragon has a saddle on.

Aliikai narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Sandstorm. What kind of dragon is she? Cayden's tracking lesson will have to wait, she has to know what this dragon is and why does she have a saddle. Aliikai uses her stealth skills to get off the tree and hide in the shadows, slowly approaching Sandstorm (who has her back turned) and sneaks behind her.

Sandstorm has no idea that Aliikai coming towards her, she was busy sniffing the herbs to sense Aliikai. Once the Night Fury was a little close behind the Sand Wraith, she lets out a softly growls at her. This startled the Sand Wraith in surprise as she turns around.

And their eyes meet.

Aliikai was surprised when she saw the dragon's eyes. They were sea green, and Aliikai recognized them instantly, those are the same sea green eyes when she saw them from sandy beach. Sandstorm, on the other hand, recognized Aliikai's ocean blue eyes. When she and Lani were on the island (where they encounter Malie), she was hidden in the sand, spying at the group of humans. She saw pair of ocean blue eyes. But couldn't see the dragon because it was dark. But when she now knows who those eyes belong too, Sandy realize that this Night Fury was the one that she encountered few nights ago. Sandstorm lets out a happy roar and greeted Aliikai, wagging her tail in delight.

Aliikai, on the other hand, was confused by this behavior. She wasn't sure how she would react to this. I mean, she does see this to the Changewings and the aquatic dragons but wasn't sure about this dragon. So, being the polite dragon, she is, Aliikai lets out a small roar, asking what dragon Sandstorm is. Sandstorm introduced herself to Aliikai that she is a Sand Wraith and her name is Sandstorm. Aliikai remembers Malie mentioning a dragon known as Sandstorm. If this Sand Wraith is really Sandstorm, then that means Lani is here.

She was cut off from her thoughts when Sandstorm croons at Aliikai, asking what's her name. But before Aliikai could answer, her ears picked up someone coming. Aliikai turns towards the undergrowth and growls dangerously. Sandstorm was confused as she follows Aliikai's gaze. In the undergrowth, there was sound of rustling from the bushes, followed by a voice.

"Sandy? Sandy, are you here?"

Sandstorm instantly knew that it was her rider, Lani. She roared out to him that she was here. She turns towards Aliikai, wanting to assure her that Lani was no threat, but when she did. Aliikai was gone, surprising Sandstorm. The Sand Wraith looked around, wondering what happened to the Night Fury. Soon, Lani came out of the undergrowth, brushing off the leaves and twigs off him, and made his way to Sandstorm.

"There you, Sandy. I've been looking all over you." Lani said, patting his dragon.

Sandstorm tries to tell Lani about her discovery about the Night Fury. However, Lani doesn't understand her since he can't understand dragons like Malie. Though, he was curious on what she was saying.

"What is it, girl? Did you see something?" Lani asked. Before Sandstorm could do anything, they heard a loud girly shriek that belongs to Snotlout, followed by a horrifying dragon roar. This shocked and surprised them both, they knew that there was something wrong.

"That was Snotlout!" Lani quickly gets on Sandstorm. "Come on, Sandy. Let's find out what's going on!"

Sandstorm agreed and took off in full speed. When they leave, they didn't know that Aliikai was hidden beneath the undergrowth, hiding her scent in the process. She recognizes that roar anywhere. It was Cayden's. He sounded angry and you don't like it when he's angry. Though, she wonders why. Is it because he's under attack?

Aliikai knew that Cayden can handle this by himself. But a thought came to her mind that he needed help. So, getting out of the undergrowth, Aliikai spread her wings and took off to the other side of the island and track down Cayden. While praying to the gods that Cayden would be okay.

But she has no idea that Cayden was powerful like his brothers.

* * *

The Dragon Riders and Gobber were searching for their dragons, calling out to them along the way. The Twins were searching behind the rock, thinking that Barf & Belch were hiding there, but no they aren't. Lani went to another section of the island, knowing that his dragon would wonder off from the dragons and explore on her own. The Dragon Riders continued searching for their dragons until they heard a faint rustling from the undergrowth. They all turned towards the undergrowth and thought it could be one of their dragons. However, Snotlout said that it could be Hookfang messing around since he always does that to him. So, the young Jorgenson made his way to the undergrowth with pride and smug look on his face.

"Get out of there, Hookfang! I know you're in there." Snotlout ordered. There was silence, nothing came out of the undergrowth yet. But the riders could feel something was wrong. Snotlout gave an annoyed look at the undergrowth as he put his foot down.

"Hey! Hookfang, I'm talking to you. Get out of there, right thi…Oh Thor."

Snotlout was cut off in midsentence when something came out from the undergrowth, and it was not Hookfang. Standing tall and strong was none other than the Sky Destroyer or better known as Cayden the Vahlok. Everyone froze in shock and fear at the sight of the mighty beast. Cayden glares at the group of Vikings as he growls dangerously, especially at Snotlout. The Vahlok was supposed to wait for Aliikai, to see if she uses her tracking skills. However, when he senses the intruders aka the Vikings, he had to stay hidden. And once he heard one of them approaching, calling him 'Hookfang' which he is not, and demanding him to come out. And he did, and because of this, his appearance terrified the Vikings teens and the adult.

"Is it me? Or Hookfang change." Tuffnut whispers to the group.

"That's not Hookfang." Gobber whispers in fear. "That's the Sky Destroyer."

So, that's what they called him and his brothers. Sky Destroyer. Hmph, typical Vikings naming the dragons that bring fear. On the safe region of Polynesia, the humans there treats the dragons as their own kin, welcoming them in their island and sharing food. Those were the old days before the darkness. The humans called his kind Nā kiaʻi o ka ʻāina meaning _'Protectors of the Land'_. They respected the dragons while the Vikings just hunted them as sports. These Vikings doesn't even deserve to know their true names for the language of the dragons are for those who are worthy and honorable. Few humans on the Polynesia Region can learn the dragon langue, they know that their kind is called Vahloks meaning Guardians. For those humans were the wise ones while these Vikings do not understand the dragon's true names and never will.

Hiccup looks over to Snotlout, who was staring at the mighty dragon in fear, and quietly assures him to stay calm. "Snotlout, just stay calm, and whatever you do. Don't make a-"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"-sound." Hiccup mutters the last part after Snotlout screamed.

Cayden pupils turned to slits as he releases a powerful roar that shook the ground. The Riders and Gobber made a run for it, getting away from the big dragon. However, the Sky Destroyer didn't give them time as he spread his massive wings and created a powerful gust of wind that sent them flying off the ground and to the undergrowth. Luckily, they're landed on some soft bushes. Except for Snotlout and Tuffnut. They're landing was painful. Snotlout landed face first and Tuff did a split when he landed. His facial expression shows his pain as he lets out high-pitch wail. Hiccup and Astrid got off the bushes as they quickly help Gobber to get of the undergrowth. Fishlegs was about to get off when he something in the sky and screamed. This caught the others attention and gasped in shock. Flying towards them was the Sky Destroyer. He was charging at them in full speed. The Riders and Gobber panicked as the Sky Destroyer was heading their way.

Until a plasma blast came and ex loaded on Cayden's face.

Cayden wasn't harmed, only disoriented for a second and he made an emergency landing. He shook his head to clear his vision before glaring at the one who shot at him. As it turns out, the dragons heard their riders were in trouble and came to their aid. They thought they were under attack by a wild dragon, but to their shock, it was a Vahlok. Vahloks are high ranking dragons, created by the great dragon god, Draco. And is respected to all dragon kind. Even though Cayden is a Vahlok, they still needed to protect their Riders, even it means disrespecting the high-rank dragon.

"Dragons, now!" Hiccup ordered. The Dragon Riders agreed and quickly get on their dragons. Gobber rides with Snotlout on Hookfang before they too off to the sky.

"We have to fall back!" Hiccup said.

"What?! There's no way I'm retreating!" Snotlout said loudly.

"Snotlout! We don't know anything about this dragon! And we don't have a plan!"

"Well, I do! It's outnumbered. LIGHT IT UP, HOOKFANG!" Snotlout ordered.

"Snotlout! No!" Hiccup yelled.

Too late, the Monstrous Nightmare releases his fire at Cayden. But the big dragon didn't faze nor dodge it. Instead, he lifted one of his wings and uses it to shield his face. When the fire contacted at Cayden's wing, it was deflected back to the riders. The humans yelled in surprise as their dragons dodged the incoming attacked.

"It's wings! It can deflect fire! Impressive." Fishlegs stated while awing at Cayden's ability.

"Admire it later!" Hiccup said as Cayden out his wing down. "We have to-"

He was cut off when the Twins and their Zippleback charges down at Cayden with a battle cry. "CHARGE!"

"Ruff! Tuff! No!"

Cayden saw the Zippleback and glares at the Twins. These human riders are just like their Viking ancestors, using dragons to fight day other for their entertainment and hunting them down. And now these Vikings are riding these dragons as their personal war weapons. Cayden swung his body and uses his tail as a bat to hit the Zippleback back to sky. The two-headed dragon and their riders screamed/roar in fright as they barrel roll to the sky. Luckily, Barf & Belch were able to stop themselves in midair while the twins were recovering from the blow. And in a few seconds, they grinned at Cayden.

"That was awesome!" They cheered before doing a high-five.

"Guys! We need to-" Again, Hiccup was cut off when Cayden lets out a roar before charging up and releases a powerful stream of fire at them. They quickly dodged his attack, though nearly got burned. Snotlout's helmet was on fire, causing him to scream as he tries to out the fire.

"Blast him!" The Twins charged their Zippleback at the Sky Destroyer. Barf releases his gas and surrounds it on Cayden, consuming him in the green gas, before Belch ignites it. And creating a huge explosion and it consumes the Sky Destroyer within, who closed his eyes in the process. The Twins cheered when they regroup with the others while Hiccup and the others gasped in shock.

"…Well, that cares of that guy." Snotlout said, feeling relief that they somehow got rid of the Sky Destroyer.

Fishlegs saw something that made his eyes widen in shock. "I don't think it's over yet!" He pointed out.

Everyone was confused before turning towards the fire. And to their shock, the fire explosion that was created was being absorbed by Cayden's body. Cayden has his eyes closed as he focused his energy to collect all the fire that was surrounding him. Unlike most dragons, Vahloks can perform magic. It was rare trait that only them and some few selected dragons that have magical capability. And Cayden is very wise to use his magic, fire magic that is.

Snapping his eyes, they were glowing like the sun, as Cayden threw his head back and releases a powerful roar that shook the earth before he shot himself up to the sky like rocket. He hovers in midair as he uses his magic to create rings of fire that spins around his body while he glares at group with a dangerous growl. Gobber got a bad feeling, knowing something bad will happen.

"We have to leave, now!"

Without asking twice, the Dragon Riders made their dragons to fly away as fast as they can. But they weren't fast enough because in a few seconds Cayden snapped open his eyes, revealing a bright light, before he releases a powerful roar that shook the sky before creating a powerful force of fire that leveled down the forest's trees, creating a big crater and made the dragons crashed into the water with their humans.

And because of that force, it shook the sky as well. Lani and Sandstorm were almost fall off the sky when they felt the force. And Aliikai, even though she was far side of the island, felt it too and quickly went towards the source.

There was no fire coming from the destruction that Cayden did. The Vahlok lands on the ground and snorted, knowing that they survived his attack. If his brothers were here with him, their combined magic would've killed them. He then sensed two presences coming his way. He could fight them off, but he must find Aliikai and leave this place. He didn't want her to be seen by them, thinking that they will use her as a war weapon.

Taking flight, Cayden leaves the area and searches for Aliikai. Soon after he left, the dragon riders, their dragons, and Gobber resurfaces from the water, gasping for air.

"That. Was. Epic!" Tuff panted out the words.

Snotlout glares at him. "No! We could've died!" He exclaims.

They soon come out of the water and went to shores of the island. Once they were in dry land, Lani and Sandstorm came as they landed on the shores. Lani quickly dismounted off Sandstorm and went over to the dragon riders and Gobber.

"What happened here?" Lani asked in shock, he and Sandy felt the powerful force that nearly made them fall off the sky and saw the destruction of the forest.

Hiccup looked at Lani seriously. "Sky Destroyer." He answered.

Lani gasped in shock. "What? H-How?"

"My guess, it was resting here before we woke it up." Hiccup stated.

Tuffnut lifted a finger. "Technically, it was Snotlout's fault. You know? Because he was the one who woke it up in the first place."

"Shut up, Tuffnut!" Snotlout said through gritted teethes.

"Look, it doesn't matter whose fault is it. Right now, we have to get back to Berk and warn my dad. If there's one Sky Destroyer, more will come."

They all agreed and quickly got on their dragons while Gobber gets on with Snotlout on Hookfang. They took off to the sky and towards Berk. The fly passed the other part island that still has forest life. But wasn't aware that Cayden was hidden beneath the shadows of the undergrowth, glaring at them as they leave. He should've known that those Vikings are nothing but trouble; however, he has a nagging feeling that he shouldn't have attack them and just trust them, feeling that they were like Moana and her people. Yet, his stubborn mind and instincts refuse him to believe that.

Shaking his head, Cayden was about to turn and leave when he heard Aliikai's roar. Looking through the forest, Aliikai came rushing in the forest growth. Aliikai lets out worried croons at her mentor, searching for him after sensing the force that he created and hearing his roar. Cayden assuring croons to her, saying that he's alright. He then nudges her gently, grunting gently. He decided that they should find an island that was far from the humans and where the or friends could find them. Aliikai agreed as they both took off to the sky and searches for a new island, where they can be far from the Vikings.

* * *

After the Dragon Riders and Gobber returned to Berk, they told Stoick everything about the Sky Destroyer and what it did. Stoick was shocked to hear about this dragon. It reminded him of the Red Death and Screaming Death. But this Sky Destroyer sounded more powerful than any other dragon. They made their way to the Great Hall as Hiccup explained to his dad where they encounter the Sky Destroyer. A map was laid out on the wall along with a drawing of the Sky Destroyer. Hiccup points at the drawing of the island where the Sky Destroyer was.

"This is where we encounter the Sky Destroyer." Hiccup points out.

Stoick observes the map carefully. "How can there be a dragon like that here? Bork never mentioned this dragon before and why did it show now?"

"That's the thing of Sky Destroyers." Gobber added, making his way to Hiccup and Stoick. "They're mysterious and smart, a combination of Mystery Class and Striker Class. And there's one thing my great-great-great grandfather Bork wrote about them, is that if you see one Sky Destroyer, run and hide, because more are out there."

"Gobber's right. This dragon is not like any dragon that we ever encounter." Hiccup explains as he looks at the drawing of the Sky Destroyer on the wall. "It was bigger, stronger, and-"

"AND AWESOME!" Tuff cheered.

There was silence. Tuff was glancing around the group, who were not pleased of his sudden answer, as they gave him annoyed looks. Tuff sinks back down on his seat and shutting up. Hiccup sighs while Stoick looks at the map.

"And what you're saying about these Sky Destroyers are true, Berk has no chance against them if they ever come here." Stoick said.

"That's why we have to keep on lookouts and get our dragons ready. If any of those Sky Destroyers come here, we have to be ready for anything." Hiccup said, determined and worried about his plan.

Gobber nodded. "Aye, we have to be prepared. For Bork never underestimate those dragons."

"Why's that?" Snotlout asked almost scared.

Gobber looked at him and the others seriously. "Bork didn't just call them Sky Destroyer, they were also called Ragnarok's Warriors, Judgment Bringers, Enders of All Viking Life, AND-"

"Gobber, we get it. Sky Destroyers are very dangerous." Lani cuts him off after seeing Fishelgs being scared while the Twins were liking the names.

Gobber clears his throat and grins awkwardly. "Sorry, those Sky Destroyers give me the willies since I was a wee lad."

Hiccup sighs and looks at the riders and Lani. "I know we wanted to find the Night Fury and Malie, but we have to protect Berk first if those Sky Destroyers decided to come here and might attack us."

Tuffnut got up. "I'm with him! Who else?!" He exclaims in agreement.

The Riders and Lani looked at him and then to Hiccup. They knew that these Sky Destroyers are powerful after witnessing the first Sky Destroyer and what it can do. At first, they were scared at it especially Fishlegs and Snotlout, it was very powerful, and it has strong firepower. But Berk is there home, and they needed to protect it. Lani too will help defend it, he was born here before moving to Skerry Island, he will do anything to protect this village. They agree to help and defend Berk, as they ready themselves against the Sky Destroyers.

Little did they know the reason why he was there.

* * *

 **P.S. I used Google Translate, I don't know if the translation is correct.**

 **Review or Favorite.**


	11. Underwater Adventure I

**Sorry for taking so long, I was busy with some problems at home, the Corona Virus problem. But as long as we wash our hands and keep ourselves safe and healthy, we will able to pull through.**

 **And I want to thank _TheGreatGodzilla_ for giving me ideas in this story as well as a _FoxyKhai0209_. Their will be new characters that I posted in my Deviantart, _Dinodragongirl_. And you will know their appearance and voice actors. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Moana and her friends set off to the Norse's sea again, searching for dragons. After they reunited with Aliikai and Cayden, they set off to find any dragons that needs to be rescued. They explore to different lands, finding some unique plants and animals along the way. Malie adored the baby animals that they met. She found them very adorable. Soon, they continue through the Norse region. Upon their travel, they admire the beauty of the Norse Region, admiring how this dangerous place can have so much beauty.

"You know, for a cold region, it's really beautiful." Moana admitted, adjusting the ropes, before to her sister, who was standing beside her. "Don't you agree?"

Aliikai warbles in agreement with her sister. Even though it's cold and dangerous, there was beauty all around them.

"Yeah, beautiful and filled with blood thirsty killer Vikings." Maui, in his hawk form, added.

Keoni gave him the look. "Really?"

"Don't give me that look, you know that I'm right." Maui defended.

Keoni rolled his eyes at him as he went back to the tiller while Maui sticks his tongue out at him before heading to the sky. Moana laughs at them before looking at the water to see Malie, splashing up and down like a dolphin with Makaio beside her. Cayden was resting at the boat, watching his rider and the Tide Glider playing. Pua, Pōkole, and Mistral were playing around the boat while Heihei was inside the basket, preventing from going in the water to drown, again.

"We're going to find your family, Ali. I just know it." Moana whispers with a smile.

Aliikai smiles at her sister, appreciating her encouragement. She knows that her family is out there, somewhere. And maybe that they could love her sister and family. After all, they were the ones that accepted her since she washed up in their island so many years ago. Suddenly, Moana felt something pulling her. Looking up ahead, there was nothing but open ocean. Yet, she felt something strange, like something was calling out to her.

"Did you guys feel something?" Moana asked them, looking at the open ocean.

Malie gots back on the boat with Makaio as she turns into her human form. Maui lands behind Moana and turns back to his human form. Cayden lifted his head up as he looks at Moana with a raise brow. Pōkole, Pua, and Mistral stopped playing and turned towards Moana. The young chieftess walked over the edge of the boat with her dragon sister following her from behind.

"Moana? What's wrong?" Keoni asked her.

"I-I don't know, but something is calling me to go there." Moana answered.

"You felt it too?" Malie asked, coming over to Moana.

Moana looks at Malie with surprise in her eyes. "You too?" She asked, earning a nod from Malie.

"It felt like something is calling us." Malie answered.

"I don't get, how come I don't feel anything." Maui said to them.

"Whatever is calling out to them, I believe they're drawn to it." Keoni said, referring to Moana and Malie. "Maybe we should let them lead and find out whatever is out there that is calling out to them. It could be a dragon."

"Or a trap." Maui muttered but agreed as they followed the two girls lead and headed towards the direction that they were going.

As they sail through the sea, they didn't notice that island has a magical barrier that they went through without noticing it. Though, Cayden felt it but didn't say anything because he and the others saw an island up ahead. It wasn't big like the other islands they visit, but it was filled with trees. The group landed on the shore and set up camp near the forest and search for any dragons to rescue.

"This place is huge. I wonder what kind of dragon is living here?" Moana asked in wonder, setting up their camp.

"As long as they don't spit acid on our faces, then I'm good." Maui said, earning groans from Moana, Keoni, and Aliikai.

Though, they have no idea what's lurking in the jungle and in the water.

After setting up camp, they decided to collect some food since there were almost out of supplies. They split up into groups. Moana and Aliikai went off to the forest to collect some berries with Pua. Keoni and Makaio went to the river to catch some fish. Maui stays and watched the campsite with Pōkole and Mistral. And Malie and Cayden went off to search for herbs with Heihei. The reason why they have the braindead chicken is because it was their turn to watch him, which annoyed Cayden since he wasn't too fond with the chicken. They will meet back at the campsite

However, as the group split up, they didn't know that something was out there.

Moana and Aliikai were collecting berries from a bush. Pua was carrying the basket, but sometimes he eats the berries in the process, which amuses the sisters dearly. Unaware for them, something was hidden beneath the bushes, watching them. Aliikai stops and glanced behind her before turning around with her teeth bared as she lets out a growl.

"What's wrong, Aliikai?" Moana asked with concern as she holds her sister's side.

Aliikai glares at the forest, feeling something was out there. But Moana assured her that there was nothing out there and continued their work. Aliikai hesitated, but soon continuous picking the berries. As their backs were turned, something was slowly coming out from the water, undetected. Moana moves away from her sister for a short while until something wrapped around her waist.

"What the-AH!" Moana suddenly screamed, causing her dragon sister to become alarm as she saw Moana was dragged to the water by something. "ALIIKAI!" Moana screamed before being plummeted to the water.

Roaring in panic, Aliikai quickly dives in the water to save her sister. But upon entering the water, there was no one there in the water. Aliikai roared as she uses her echolocation to scan for her sister, but she was not there, nothing was there but fishes. Soon, she resurfaces, shaking the water off her and took off to the sky while picking up Pua in her paws, hoping to find the others and save her sister.

* * *

Meanwhile, Makaio was playing around in the water while Keoni was collecting the fishes. He smiles as his dragon skid through the water with a dragon like laugh. Shaking his head, the young warrior was about to bring the basket of fish out of the water until something pulled him down, causing him to yell in surprise. Makaio heard this and leap into action to save his rider. But he was gone.

Makaio roars for his rider, calling out to him. But sadly, he didn't get any response. He soon took off and tries to find the others and tell them about what just happened.

Speaking of the others, Malie and Cayden got enough herbs they need as they search for the campsite. Heihei was on top of Cayden's back, pecking the Vahlok's neck repeatedly. Cayden ignores the chicken's constant pecking as he and Malie made their way through the forest. There, they saw Maui, Pōkole, and Mistral relaxing. But notices their two human companions and their dragons weren't there yet.

"Where are the others?" Malie asked, setting down the basket of herbs on the ground.

Maui shrugged. "I don't know, I thought that they'll be here before you guys." He answered.

Malie rubs her chin with worry. "Strange…"

Suddenly, they heard the roars of Aliikai and Makaio. They looked up and saw the two dragons with Pua in the female Night Fury's paws came and land on the ground. They frantically let out roars, shrieks, and grunts, clearly showing their worried and panic state. Malie tries her best to understand them, but they were too fast for her to even know what they were saying.

"Slow down, I can't understand what you two are saying!" Malie said, trying to calm down the two dragons. They were able to calm down and explained to Malie that something grabbed their riders being taken by something. Malie gasped as she told Maui everything what the dragons said.

"We have to go and find them. Ocean Queen, take us to the last place where Moana was taken." Maui said.

Nodding, Aliikai took them to the location where Moana was taken. They observe the area to find any clues on what had happened to her. Aliikai explained and Malie translated, saying that Moana and she were picking berries until something dragged her through the water. Malie turned into her mermaid form and search where Moana was taken and notices a current that leads to a river. She told the others when she resurfaces as they followed the river and were in the spot where Keoni was taken. They followed further down the river as it leads to waterfall on the edge of the island to the ocean.

"Oh no." Malie whispers with worry as she was on her human form and on Cayden's back. "Whatever took them brought them to the ocean."

Maui narrowed his eyes. "Then we better go find out who kidnapped our friends. Cheehoo!"

Maui transforms into a fish as he dives off the cliff and into the ocean. Cayden flies down and hovers above the water and allowed Malie to turn into a mermaid as she enters the water. But before she dives, she looks at the dragon with Pua, Pōkole, Mistral, and Heihei on Aliikai's back. "Aliikai, Cayden, you two stay on the beach with them. Makaio, you come with us, just in case we need back up."

Makaio nodded as he jumps in the water while Aliikai warbles with worry, wanting to join in and save her sister. "Don't worry, Aliikai. If something happens, we'll call out to you guys."

Fish Maui came out of the water and said. "Malie, let's go."

Malie nodded as she and Maui dives in the water with Makaio following them. The three friends swim through the water, searching any signs of whatever took their friends. They search down on to the ocean floor and search around. Then Malie saw something beneath the coral reef. Swimming down for a better look, Malie picked up the object and gasp to see it was Moana's necklace.

"Maui! They were here!" Malie said as she swims over to Maui and shows him Moana's necklace.

"This means that they didn't go too far." Maui said as they search through further. Soon, they heard something from a distance. Following the sounds, they hid behind some corals and peeked through. But what they saw made them gasp in shock.

From a distance were mermen!

"No way!" Maui whispers in shock.

"Mermen…" Malie whispers as her eyes were widen in shock. She couldn't believe it. She wasn't alone. But her shock was replaced by horror to see that her friends were inside a bubble-like prison!

"Maui, look!" Malie whispers, pointing at the bubble that had their friends inside.

Maui saw this and almost gasped. Moana and Keoni were trapped inside a bubble prison, both unconscious but alive. Though, they were tied up by seaweeds and were guarded by a big octopus. The three were relief before they looked further and notice that the mermen were wearing armors. They're helmets were covering their faces, the only thing that reveals were their eyes. But one merman wasn't wearing a helmet. He has a white tail and a blue fin. His hair is yellow like the sun and his eyes were blue as the sky. His attire has two golden shoulder pads and arm bands, and a red cape. He was holding a trident with his right hand. He was about two years older than Keoni. He has a serious expression on his face as he looks at the mermen.

"Scout the area for any ships, we don't know if there are other humans that are close by." He ordered.

"Yes, your majesty." Said the mermen soldiers as few swims away to scout the area.

Malie, Maui, and Makaio ducked under the corals to hide themselves, making sure they weren't spotted. The peeked out from their hiding spot as they looked at the leading merman with suspicion while Malie looked at him with curiosity. For some reason, she had a feeling that she knows him somewhere, but couldn't remember.

"What is going to do with them?" Malie whispers in worry.

"I don't know, but I guess that were close to their home and didn't like our human friends close by." Maui whispers back as he turns towards Malie. "Okay, here's the plan. Malie, you're going to follow them while I'll get the others."

Malie's eyes widen in shock. "What? Why me?!" She whispers in shock.

"Look, you have to follow them while I get the others. Makaio will accompany you." Maui assured. Though, Malie was hesitant, she isn't sure if it was a good idea. "Don't worry, you've got this. I'll be back with the others to give you back up."

Malie wasn't sure, but she glanced at Moana's necklace and then to the mermen that have her friends. They were ready to be taken somewhere, and she knew that she has to follow them to save her friends. So, taking a deep breath, Malie agrees to follow them while Maui swims off to get the other. Malie puts Moana's necklace on her satchel and follows the group of mermen with Makaio. Though, they better hide their presence because the leading merman almost spotted them. Soon, the mermen went off with Moana and Keoni, who's prison was being carried off by a chariot that is pulled by two Hippocampus, creatures that resemble a combination of a horse and fish. Malie and Makaio followed the mermen secretly, making sure that they aren't spotted. They continued following them before reaching a huge arc that is made of a combination of corals and gold. Malie and Makaio hid behind some rocks as they watched the mermen entered the arc that is filled with guards. The two watched as the mermen took their friends away and towards a passageway.

"We have to figure out how to get in there." Malie whispers to Makaio. "Let's see if we can go around."

The Tide Glider nodded in agreement. Malie and Makaio swims to another direction, in hopes to find another way in. They swam around the wall, making sure to stay hidden and away from the mermen's sights. But the wall was wide and huge, giving them trouble to get inside. Malie knew that they won't figure out a way in without a proper strategy. But due to the fact that the wall that surrounds whatever village was inside, is preventing her and Makaio from rescuing her friends.

"How are we going to find a way in?" Malie whispers, hiding behind an underwater pillar that was close by. Then she felt someone tapping her shoulder, causing Malie to yelp in fright along with Makaio, causing them both to hide behind the rocky pillar. They peeked behind it and saw two amphibian people, a male and a female, and were closer to her age. Accompanying them were two sea creatures, a sea turtle and a squid.

The male humanoid amphibian looked guilty. "Oh, sorry about that." He apologized.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to startle you." The female said with sympathy.

Malie blushed a bit by her sudden action, feeling embarrass at her sudden startle. Awkwardly clearing her throat, Malie and Makaio got out from behind the pillar to meet them.

"No, no, no, it's okay. It's just that I-I'm not use to meeting new faces…" Malie said truthfully.

The male amphibian teen smiles at her. "It's alright, we're like that too. Oh, where're our manners. My name is Gil short for Gilbert. And this is my friend, Coral." He gestured the female amphibian girl.

She smiles and waves at Malie. "Nice to meet you." She greeted before gesturing the sea turtle and squid. "And these little guys are Sheldon and Inka."

Sheldon and Inka waved at them while Malie gave a small smile and wave. Makaio came over to them, sniffing at the two-amphibian people and their sea creature companions. Sheldon and Inka were curious about the dragon as they inspect the dragon.

"So, what's your name?" Coral asked Malie, surprising her in the process.

"Oh, my name…my name is…" Malie hesitated, she can't say her real name. So, quickly thinking of a name, Malie answered. My name is Malerie and this is Makaio." She gestured the Tide Glider.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Malerie." Gil greeted wit a smile. "So, what brings you the kingdom of Aquatica?"

" _Aquatica?"_ Malie thought as the strange feeling of familiarity came in her mind, but she pushed it aside as she looks at Gil and Coral. "Sorry, but I'm kind of lost. I'm…new around here."

"Oh, so you must've come from the western seas?" Gil asked her.

"N-No…I mean…I'm not sure." Malie answered with nervousness.

Gil and Coral looked at each other with concern before Coral had an idea. She grabs Malie's hand and gave her an assuring smile. "Come with us, we know someone that can help you." She said as she leads Malie to a curtail area with Gil and the others following.

They swam off to the outskirts of the wall and towards an unknown area. That area is filled with underwater sea pillars, corals, and sea anemones. Malie and Makaio admired the underwater surroundings before noticing a hut made of corals and stones. Coral leads Malie to a hut as she knocks on the coral door.

"Helloo~ Jade? Are you home?" Coral sang happily.

Malie looked at her in confusion before turning to Gil, who gave her a smile and shrug. Soon, Coral stops knocking as the door opens to reveal a beautiful merwoman with short black hair, jade green eyes, matching her tail. Malie would have continued staring at this beautiful mermaid if it wasn't for Coral started the introductions.

"Malerie, this is Jade, she's a mermaid that knows everything. Jade, this is out new friend, Malerie." Coral introduced, bringing Malie over to Jade. The young mermaid looked at the young merwoman with nervousness. Jade gave Malie a kind and gentle smile.

"Welcome to my home, Malerie." She greeted kindly before moving a way bit and allowed to come in. "Come in, you must be exhausted."

"Oh, I don't think-" Malie was cut off when Coral grabbed her hand and cheerfully bring her inside the hut with the others following. Once they were inside, Malie and Makaio saw the inside of the hut. It was simple, rock formation resembles to a table and chairs. A second floor, another room across their area, and a backdoor that leads to the outside.

"Please, sit. I prepared delicious ocean cookies." She said with a smile.

Malie was about to decline, but Coral made her sit down on one of the coral chairs as she sits next to her along with Gil and their fellow creatures. Jade went towards her kitchen and open a cabinet, filled with delicious sea treats. She took out a tray that has stacks of blue cookies. She swims over to them and set the tray down.

"Enjoy." Jade said kindly.

Instantly, Coral and Gil took one cookie while giving some to their pets. Malie was hesitant as she takes one cookie and took a small bite. Malie suddenly hummed in delight at the flavor of cookie, soft and chewy. She offers one to Makaio, who happily munches the delicious treat. Jade sits on the other side as she looks at Malie curiously.

"Tell me, Malie. Why did you come here?" She asked kindly.

Malie stops and looks at her. Jade's eyes sparkle with the ocean's light. And for some reason, Malie couldn't lie to her. Makaio gently nudges her side, giving her assuring rumbles. Malie patted the dragon's head gently as she looks at Jade.

"The truth is…I'm looking for my friends." Malie answered truthfully. "They were taken to the kingdom of Aquatica."

"Why?" Gil asked with worried. "Did they do something wrong?"

"Oh, great ocean, no. They didn't do anything wrong. They were taken by mistakes and we're trying to find them."

Jade hums a bit, placing her chin on top of her hands, "I see…so, your friends…are they merfolks?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Well…no, actually, they're not merfolks." Malie answered hesitantly.

"Amphibian people?" Jade asked again, not taking her eyes off her as Malie shook her head. "Or are they something else, something special?"

Malie was getting really hesitant. She doesn't know how they will react if she tells them that her friends are actually humans. I mean, the mermen took her friends away, thinking that they were a threat. Jade, Coral, and Gil looked at Malie, waiting for her answer. Malie took a deep breath and sighs as she looks at the group.

"Just…don't freak out, okay?"

Jade and the two sea teens looked at each other and then to Malie. "We'll try to keep it in a minimum." Jade said calmly.

Malie sighs as Makaio stood by her side. "The truth is… my friends are actually…humans." She answered nervously.

Malie and Makaio waited for their reaction. Malie and Makaio giving them her nervous and scared looks while the three stared at them with wide eyes. Well, Gil and Coral were, Jade was calmly looking at her. After a few seconds of silence, Coral lets out a shriek, not of fear, but in excitement. She got off her table and floated in front of Malie's face, who eyes were widened in surprise.

"Your friends are humans?! What are they like?! Are they big and where those funny helmets with horns? Do they have big beards? Do they have funny thingamajiggers?"

Coral's sudden outburst of questions were shocking and terrifying Malie and Makaio. The red haired mermaid was clinging at the Tide Glider who was doing the same as they stared at Coral, who was rambling more questions about the humans. They aren't sure if they could answer those questions. Luckily, Gil was able to stop his friend from asking questions.

"Easy, Coral. Give them time to answer." Gil said calmly, gently pulling his friend back to her seat.

Coral blushed a bit as she rubs the back of her head. "Sorry! I'm just so fascinated by human things. Like-like this pointymabob." Coral took out something from her pouch, revealing a small wooden object with long handle that has several narrow and often slightly curved tines on the top. Malie stared at the object in Coral's hand. She isn't sure what it is since the people of Motunui don't have much utensils in their island.

"Um…where did you get that?" Malie asked.

Coral giggled and holds up the object. "I found it when I was exploring the ocean with Gil. It was stuck on some anemones and I had to collect it." She explains happily.

Gil chuckles at Coral's enthusiasm. "Coral likes to collect human things. She's fascinated of the outside world." He explains.

"You know it!" Coral said cheerfully with a smile.

"So…you're okay with humans?" Malie asked, letting go of Makaio.

Jade lightly chuckles. "Yes and no, the surface world can be fascinating sometimes, but we aquatic beings do not trust the humans from the surface world." She explains.

"Why?" Malie asked worriedly, already know the answer.

"Men of the surface hunted our kind for their tails and kidnapping mermaids, forcing them to be their brides for their beauty." Jade explains as she looks at Malie with curiosity. "But something tells me that the humans that you are friends with are different, correct?"

Malie nodded slowly. "Yes, they came from the island of Motunui."

"MOTUNUI?!" Gil and Coral exclaims in shock while Jade simply smiles at her.

Malie was surprised by their sudden reaction, do they know about Motunui? Suddenly, Gil and Coral were in front of her, asking her many questions about Motunui. They seem to be fascinated about the people of Motunui.

"Y-You know about Motunui?" Malie suddenly asked, trying to get their attention.

Luckily, Jade was able to calm down the two hyper amphibian teens and looked at Malie calmly. "We know about Motunui, for you see, we were once friends with the humans there." She explained.

"What? Really?" Malie asked in shock.

Jade nodded. "Long ago, the Chief of Motunui known as the Great Matai Vasa. He and his people found our kind when they were traveling through the ocean of their region. At first, the merfolks were afraid of them, but soon, they discovered that Matai Vasa and his people loved the ocean and travel to island to island as they show great connection to ocean. With that, our people and his people form an alliance." She explained.

"An alliance?" Malie asked her.

"An alliance of friendship. The merfolks and amphibian people would go to Motunui and celebrate with Matai Vasa's people. It has been like this for generations, until something prevented us from going to Motunui."

"The darkness." Malie whispers sadly, earning a nod from Jade.

"Yes, the darkness blocked our passageway to Motunui. We've never saw our human allies again. And soon, we forgotten about our alliance, and our friendship." Jade explains sadly as she looks at Malie. "Malerie, if you say is true, then your friends are in grave danger."

"What do you mean?" Malie asked worriedly.

"Our alliance with the people of Motunui was broken, we remain hidden from humanity's eyes, for the humans here hunted our kind. Thus, making everyone believe that humans are nothing more than our extension."

Malie and Makaio's eyes widen in shock. Moana and her people are not like that! They respect the living and honor their deaths. This, this was barbaric. Malie feared on what those mermen will do to her friends.

"Now you know our history, what brings you and your friends in this region?" Jade asked her curiously.

Malie looked at her worriedly. "If I tell you, would you believe me?" She asked her and the others.

"Try me." Jade said calmly as she and the others looked at her.

Malie stared at them for a moment before she began her explanation. She told them how her friends saved Te Fiti and how they restore life back on their region. She explains that Lord Draco, the God of All Dragons, and Te Fiti assigned them to bring back the dragons back on their region, where they can be safe from danger. Jade, Gil, and Coral listened to her story. The two amphibian teens were fascinated by her tale while Jade listens to her with understanding. She knows about the tale of Te Fiti, how she lost her Heart by Maui, and darkness slowly consumes the region. But now she understood that Malie and her friends, including Maui, saved Te Fiti and brought life again. Once Malie finished her tale, Jade began thinking.

"Your tale of adventure is fascinating, but I doubt the merfolks would believe your tale." Jade explains.

"But we believe her." Coral said, looking at Jade. "And this news can change the lives of our people."

"It's true that it will change, but our people will not understand her terms of her friends." Jade explains.

"But I have to save them before they could get hurt." Malie suddenly said in a worried tone.

"Calm yourself, Malerie. You cannot just storm into the kingdom." Jade explains to her.

"She's right, Aquatica is filled with skilled mermen. And I don't think you can go in there without a plan." Gil explained.

"Gil's right, you need is backup." Coral said with a grin.

Malie's eyes widen by this. "Wait, are you suggesting-"

Coral grins as she made a small flip in the water. "Yup! We're gonna help you save your friends." She exclaims happily.

Malie looked at her in surprise. "Wait, you want to help me?"

"Of course, it's not everyday to meet the one that saved a goddess." Gil said with a smile. "And besides, we know how to get in the castle."

"The castle?" Malie asked.

"That's right, we have a friend that lives in the palace. He knows every detail around it." Coral explained.

"What's his name?" Malie asked them.

"His name is Jetty, and he'll help us get in the palace, but we can't tell him about your friends being humans." Gil explained, getting off his seat. "Follow us, and we'll take you in the kingdom.

Malie smiles with gratitude and nodded as she got up from her seat. She was about to follow them when Jade stops her.

"Wait." She said as she swims upstairs of her hut. In a few seconds she came back with an ocean blue shawl. Jade wraps the shawl around Malie's head and shoulder, hiding her hair in the process. Malie looked at the shawl and then to Jade. "This a disguise, that way, you won't draw any attention."

Malie smiles at her. "Thank you."

Jade smiles before giving Gil a satchel. "Gil, this satchel has some items that might come in handy." She said.

Gil nodded and took the satchel. "Thank you, Jade."

"Yes, thank you for helping me." Malie said with a smile.

"It is my pleasure, though. You should inform your friend, Maui, first." Jade said.

Malie's eyes widen in realization, she completely forgot about Maui and the others! She was about to swim out when Jade stopped her. "Don't worry, my dear. They're up on the sea stacks, above my home."

Surprising hearing this, Malie and Makaio swim up to the surface and followed the sea stack with Gil and Coral following them. Once they reach to the top, they saw Maui with the other dragons and their little companion. And apparently, he was having an argument with Aliikai.

"Hey, don't give me that look, Ocean Queen." Maui said sternly, stating Aliikai's annoyed look, "I know that Malie and Makaio are here." Aliikai lets out a grunt. "Hey! Don't give me that attitude, missy! I didn't get us lost-"

"MAUI!" Malie exclaims cheerfully.

"AAAHHH!"

Maui screamed as he jumps on Cayden, clinging on his neck with his dear life. And the big dragon made a blank look, clearly annoyed that Maui was clinging at him. They turned to the water and saw Malie and Makaio swimming towards them, happy that they were able to find them.

"Malie, Makaio, you guys are here!" Maui said happily before turning towards Aliikai, who glanced at him, as he gave her a smug look. "Ha! I told you we didn't get lost."

Aliikai growls at him before noticing Gil and Coral coming out of the water. This surprise the group, especially Cayden. He hasn't seen other aquatic beings like Malie for a long time.

"Oh, right. Everyone these are Gil and Coral. Gil, Coral, these are my friends, Maui, Cayden, Aliikai, Pua the Pig, Pōkole the Kakamora, Mistral the dragon, and Heihei the chicken." Malie introduced.

"It's nice to meet you." Gil greeted while Coral quickly swims over to them with a big grin.

"Oh, my starfish! These must be your dragon friends! They're sooooo amazing! And they're the rarest ones!" Coral exclaims.

"The what ones?" Maui asked in confusion, getting off from Cayden who was giving him the look.

"The rarest ones are dragons with unique abilities." Gil explains as he gestures Cayden. "Like the Vahlok, he can use magic and has high knowledge of the dragon world. And a Night Fury is known for to be mysterious."

"Wow, didn't see that coming." Maui said before looking at Malie. "And why are they here?"

"They're here to help us get our friends out of the palace." She answered.

"Wait what?! Are you telling me that Moana and Keoni are inside a castle?! And they know about our situation?!" Maui asked her in shock.

"Yes, and they're not going to give us trouble, trust me." Malie said before Jade came out of the water.

Maui's eyes widen by the new mermaid and in a flirty toned, he greets. "Hey there, new in town?"

Jade gave him a skeptical look before she turns towards Malie. "Before you go to the palace, you must give these to your friends." Jade took out a pink colored clamshell and opens it to reveal light blue pearls. "These pearls will help your friends breathe underwater."

With that said, Jade closes the clamshell and hands it over to Malie, who smiles at her. "Thank you, Jade." She said in gratitude.

Jade smiles before looking at Aliikai and Cayden. "These dragons will stay here with your companions. You wouldn't want any suspicion towards the merfolks if they found out you are accompanied with two rare dragons." She gestured the two dragons. "But your Tide Glider friend can accompany you, for sea dragons are welcomed in that kingdom. And for Maui, he must disguise himself as a fish to 'blend in'." She quoted.

"Yeah I will." Maui flirted, wiggling his eyebrows, causing Jade to roll her eyes before turning to Malie.

"Though, make sure you used your other name." Jade stated with a smile.

Malie looked at her with wide eyes. "How did you-"

"I knew that you are lying with your name, but do not reveal real name until it is necessary." Jade said mysteriously. "Now go, you need to rescue your friends, before they could be judge by the king."

Understanding this, Maui transforms into a fish and dives in the water. Malie, Gil, Coral, Makaio, and the two creatures dived in the water while Aliikai and Cayden stayed behind with Pua, Pōkole, Mistral, and Heihei while Jade keeps the company.

Gil and Coral lead Malie, Maui, and Makaio to the gateway of the kingdom. They swam past the arc, Malie, Makaio, and Maui ignored the looks that the guards were giving them as Gil and Coral assured them that Malie or Malerie is a traveler and wanted to see the kingdom. At first, they didn't believe them, but soon allowed them to pass through. Gil and Coral leaded them in the kingdom. And once they entered, they nearly gasped in shock on what they are seeing.

Inside the walls was a kingdom filled with merfolks!

All around, there were mermaids, mermen, amphibian people, and merkids swimming about their days. And accompanying them were different aquatic creatures and dragons. Malie, Maui, and Makaio were in shock to see them, shock to see them in such a beautiful place. Malie looked at the kingdom with a strange feeling. This place was so familiar, but Malie couldn't understand nor remember. Before she could think further, Coral grabbed her hand and lead her and the others through out the kingdom.

"How are we going to find Moana and Keoni in this big kingdom." Malie said to her friends.

"Don't worry, as we know, the king keep his prisoners in the dungeons of the palace." Gil explained, swimming beside them.

Malie looked at him. "Palace?" She asked.

They stopped briefly as Gil points at a curtain direction. Malie, Maui, and Makaio followed his gaze and gasped. In far distance was huge castle made of gold, aquamarine, pearls, and lapis lazulis. Maui and Makaio's jaws dropped in shock at the sight before them while Malie stared at the castle with curiosity, a strange familiarity came in her mind again. She could've sworn that she has been here before but isn't sure.

"Your friends are probably held in the palace's dungeons." Gil said.

"Quick question, how are we going to get in there?" Fish Maui asked skeptically.

"We have a friend that knows around the castle, he'll show us where the dungeon is, but we can't tell him why." Gil explained to Maui.

"So, where is your friend?" Malie asked.

"He's probably at Coral Square, it's a place where everyone can have fun." Coral said happily.

"Okay then, to Coral Square." Malie said as they followed the two amphibian teens.

They swim through the city. Malie stayed close to Makaio and Maui, making sure that her shawl doesn't removed from her head. As they swam, a mermaid mother was gently pushing a coral stroller with a merbaby in it.

"Coochy-coochy-coo!" The mermaid mother cooed at her baby before noticing Malie, Maui, and Makaio. She gave them a wave and smile as she greeted them. "Hello!"

Hearing this, Malie, Maui, and Makaio turned to her almost nervously. "Oh, um…hello." Malie greeted kindly with nervousness in her tone as she, Maui, and Makaio continued following Gil and Coral, leaving the mermaid mother with her infant.

They swam pass some shops and markets, sometimes stopping to look at some products that were on display. Malie admired them for a short while before moving on to find the Coral Square. As they swam further, they could hear music playing from a distance. They looked at each other before following Gil and Coral as they swam over a rock, and when they did, the three newcomers gasped at the sight before them.

Bellow the area was a coral reef garden.

There were merteens and amphibian teens down there, playing musical instruments or singing. Some were dancing or playing with a sponge-ball. Malie and her friends were amazed to see this. Though quickly ducked when a sponge-ball was heading their way.

"I got it!" Came a male teen red hair and bright orange eyes. He whacks the ball with his tail, that resembles to Malie, and sends it over to an amphibian teen with yellow green scales.

"Alright!" The merteen cheered before a male dolphin came and made clicks and whistles of happiness. "Give me some tail, Finn!" The merteen cheered as they slapped their fins together with a laugh. Soon, the male merteen turns towards Malie and her friends. "Oh, hey. Are you new here?"

Malie looked at teen with surprise. He almost looks like her, if she wasn't wearing the shawl around her head. Though, with a nervous nod, Malie replied. "Y-Yeah, I'm new here."

Suddenly, Coral and Gil came behind Malie, smiling at the merteen. "Hey, Jetty. How you been?" Coral asked happily.

" _Jetty?"_ Malie thought in surprise. She could've sworn she heard that name before but couldn't recall why.

"Doing great, who's your new friend?" Jetty asked.

Soon, Coral placed her webbed hands on Malie's shoulders and did the introduction. "Jetty, this our new friend, Malerie. Malerie, this Jetty, our friend that we were talking about, and his dolphin pal, Finn."

Jetty chuckled. "You mean the fun loving and good-looking friend? That's me!" He joked.

Gil and Coral laughed at his joke with Finn. Maui leans over to Malie and whispers. "He's the one that supposed to get us in the palace?"

"Shh!" Malie shushes him before looking at Jetty. "Um, yes. They told me about you. Is it true that you worked at the palace?"

Jetty chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. "Well, I don't exactly _work_ at the palace."

Malie, Makaio, and Maui looked at each other in confusion before turning to Jetty. "What do you mean…"

"PRINCE JETHRO!" Came a Jamaican accent.

The group turned and saw a red crab swimming their way. "Where have you been?! You were supposed to come back to palace and greet your older brother after his scouting party return!"

Jetty sighs a bit and looks at the crab. "Come on, Sebastian. Let me have a little fun. And besides, Nereus doesn't mind if I'm late."

"Nereus?" Malie whispers a bit.

"Nonsense! You better get your tail back to the palace at once! Your parents are expecting you to come back and greet your older brother!"

Jetty groans slightly. "Fine! But at least let me bring my friends? I wanna show our new guest around the palace." He gestured Malie, who lets out a small 'meep!' in the process.

Sebastian looked at her suspiciously before shrugging. "Fine, but you better bring your tailfin back to the palace right now, young prince." He said sternly.

"Yes, Sebastian." Jetty said before turning to the group. "Come on, I'll give you guys a tour after I greet my brother."

"Okay." Malie said softly as they followed Jetty and Sebastian to the palace.

There were many thoughts in Malie's mind. For starter, Jetty was actually a prince of this kingdom. And his brother, Nereus, was probably the one that took her friends with the mermen scouts. But for some reason, she has a strange familiarity as if she knew Jetty and Nereus somewhere, but she wasn't sure. But if she's going into the palace, she will meet the royal family.

Saving Moana and Keoni will be a challenge, Malie's and her friends know it.

* * *

 **And done, thanks for the wait, I added Sebastian from my childhood shows called the Little Mermaid because he was my favorite character (Besides Ariel) from the movies and series. If you guys have some ideas for this story, leave it in the comments bellow.**


	12. The Ocean is My Friend

**Sorry for the long wait, here is the next chapter of the story. The mermaid characters are in my Deviantart.**

 **Royal Mermaid Family:**

 **-King Seaton: Keith David Williams**

 **-Queen Vivia: Elizabeth Hurley**

 **-Prince: Nereus: Orlando Bloom**

 **-Prince Jetty: Anderson .Paak**

* * *

Malie and her friends were following Jetty and Sebastian through the city of Aquatica and to the palace. Malie had to swim close to Gil and Coral, thinking that she'll end up being lost.

"Hurry up! Prince Nereus will be there any minute now!" Sebastian said as he picked up the pace.

Jetty rolled his eyes. "Sebastian, calm down. Mom and Dad will be okay if I'm late." He said.

"Nonsense! You are the Prince of Aquatica, second heir to the throne, and you must attend on time, no matter what!" Sebastian said sternly.

Jetty sighs and shook his head. "Alright, Sebastian. Don't overreact." He said.

"I am not overreacting!" Sebastian exclaims, swimming towards the palace.

Malie looks over to Gil and Coral. "A-Are they like this?" She asked them.

"Jetty and Sebastian? Yeah, they argue sometimes." Coral explained. "It shows their mutual respect with each other."

"If Jetty is the second heir, shouldn't he act…um…regal?" Malie asked.

Gil shook his head. "Jetty doesn't act like that on his friends. He only acts regal if there's any duties around the kingdom." He explained with a smile. "He's actually a nice merman."

"I see…" Malie whispers before they reach the palace.

Malie, Makaio, and Maui followed them inside, they couldn't help but to admire the big palace. It was so beautiful, it's jewel covered pillars shine with the ocean's reflection. They followed Jetty and Sebastian towards what appears to be a throne room. Sebastian faced them and lifted a claw, stopping them from swimming forward.

"You all stay at the corner and wait until Prince Nereus is done speaking with their majesties." Sebastian said.

"Of course, Sbastian." Gil said as Coral holds Malie's hand as they swim to another corner, where they can watch between the pillars, so they can watch them.

Malie, Makaio, and Maui watched from afar and saw the king and queen of Aquatica. The king resembles Prince Nereus but older and wiser as his golden locks flow with the ocean. He carries a trident of his own, but with more power. Beside him was his queen, she looks exactly like Malie, but more beautiful.

"Are those the King and Queen?" Maui whispers to them.

"Yes, Queen Vivia is the mother of Prince Nereus and Prince Jethro, and their father is King Seaton. He rules the ocean and the kingdom. His magical trident has unbelievable magic and has the power of the ocean." Gil explains to them quietly.

"Okay, the rescue mission has gotten a _liiiittle_ harder." Maui whispers worriedly.

They snap out of it when she and the others hear trumpets blowing. Jetty swam over to his parents and stood beside his mother with Finn. Soon, the massive doors opened to reveal Prince Nereus. He swims in the throne room with two guards behind him. They bowed towards the king and queen.

"Prince Nereus, did you spot any changes near Healer's Grove?" King Seaton asked, talking about the island where Malie and her friends were.

Nereus nodded. "Yes, father. Scouts found two humans on the island." He explains.

This caught everyone's attention. The king and queen were whispering with one another while Sebastian was almost panicking. Jetty, on the other hand, wasn't sure how to act since he barely knows about the humans on the surface world.

"Humans?! How is this possible!" Sebastian panicked, fearing that they might be invaders.

"I must agree with Sebastian. No human has ever entered through the magical border without being killed." Queen Vivia said in shock.

"Killed?!" Malie and Maui whispers in shock.

"Yes, there's a magical field that protects our kingdom from invaders. But somehow, you and your friends manage to go through." Gil whispers to them.

Nereus looks at his parents and explains. "Yes, it is strange, but you said only those who are pure of heart and with magic can enter through the border. I believe these humans have pure hearts."

"Impossible! No humans have pure hearts!" Sebastian exclaims.

"But they enter the border. And they're not Vikings nor Dragon Hunters, they look...different." Nereus explains.

"Different? Different, how?" King Seaton asked his oldest son.

"They don't act or look like them, their attires are more tropical looking than the Vikings wear and they are accompanied with dragons." Nereus explains seriously.

"Dragons? They have dragons?" King Seaton spoke disbelief.

"It is tur, sire." One of the two guards said. "We saw two dragons with them."

King Seaton rubbed his chin as he looked at them. "And what are those species?" He asked.

"A Tide Glider and a Night Fury." Prince Nereus explains.

The two royals' eyes widen in shock by this, along with Sebastian. They were shocked to know that these humans were accompanied by a Night Fury. Night Furies are considered the rarest dragons of all races. They can be very protective to the ones they care and love. And knowing that this Night Fury must've been loyal to those humans, and no one wants an angry Night Fury.

"If it's true, then these humans must've come from another land, far from here." King Seaton said before looking at his son and guards, "Did you question them on why they are here?"

"Not yet, father. They still haven't awakened from the sleeping potion." Nereus explains to them. "We put them in our dungeon with an air bubble."

"You brought humans here?!" Sebastian exclaims in horror.

"Woah! Calm down, Sebastian." Jetty said, trying to calm down the crustation. "I'm sure Bro has a reason in doing so."

"With all do respect your majesties, but these are humans that we're talking about. How can we trust them?" Sebastian pointed out.

"We'll find out when they awaken. If they are proven to be good, we'll let them go. And if they are proven as a threat, we will let the council decide." Nereus said to them, causing Malie, Maui, and Makaio to worry.

King Seaton rubbed his chin, thinking about his son's words. He looked at them and gave a simple nod, "Very well, when they awaken from the potion, ask them the reason why they are here. For now, rest. You and the mermen have done enough." King Seaton said.

They bow and the two guards swim away, leaving Nereus with his family. The three royals swim over to Nereus. Queen Vivia hugs her first son gently as she holds his shoulders. Her expressions show relief and happiness as she smiles at him gently.

"Thank the Heavens that you made it back safe." She said gently.

"There are no casualties, but we have to remain vigilant. The dragons that were accompanying them must be looking for them." Nereus explains.

"Oh, dear. I'm more worried about that Night Fury." Sebastian said, putting a claw on his head and shaking it. "After all, it's kin is known to be dangerous."

"We know, Sebastian. That is why we must be alert." Queen Vivia said gently.

"I will send some guards to scout our borders. Sebastian, prepare to look out to the humans in our dungeon, even though they can't swim their way out, we have to make sure they won't cause any trouble." King Seaton ordered.

Sebastian saluted. "Yes, your majesty!" He said before swimming away.

"And I shall prepare the council meeting." King Seaton said.

"Father, I would like to assist you with the meeting." Nereus said.

"Are you sure, Nereus?" Queen Vivia asked her son worriedly. "You just have returned on your scouting mission."

"I know, mother, but I must assist my father in this meeting." Nereus explains.

"If you insist." King Seaton nodded and looked at his second born son. "Jethro, what will you be doing? Besides causing trouble?"

Jetty laughs a bit by that. "Nope, I promise to give a tour around the palace with Coral and Gil's new friend." He explains.

"New friend?" Queen Vivia asked.

Jetty nodded and looked over to the pillars before gesturing to his friends to come over. Gil and Coral followed with their sea creature friends. Malie hesitated before Coral grabbed her arm gently and took her to meet the royals with Makaio and Maui following them. Once Malie faces the Royal Family, she stands there, frozen with shyness.

"Mom, Dad, Nereus, this is Malerie. Malerie, these are my family." Jetty greeted.

Malie tried to speak, but her shyness and nervousness was kicking in, not knowing what to say. Luckily, Coral came over and placed both web-hands behind Malie's shoulders. She gave the royals a kind smile.

"You have to excuse her, she's very shy. Malerie's new to the kingdom. She came from the Southern part of the ocean." Coral explained, with a hint of lying due to the fact they can't know who she really is.

"The South? Dear child, I'm surprised you haven't been taken by hunters." Queen Vivia said worriedly.

Malie mustered enough courage to answer. "Y-Yes...I used to live alone…"

"Alone? What happened to your parents?" Kin Seaton asked her.

Malie holds her arm gently. "I...I don't know. I lost them when I was young...I don't even remember what they look like or their names." She said truthfully.

Hearing this, the King and Queen fell into silence, a thought came into their minds after they heard Malie's story. Nereus was also silent by this. Malie became worried about this, hoping she didn't offend the royal family.

"Our apologies for your lost, Malerie." King Seaton said before looking at the Malie with apologetic eyes.

"Oh, it's okay. I have friends that took care of me." Malie said, smiling at Makaio and Maui.

The three royals looked at Makaio and Maui. "I see...and what are their names?" The king asked.

Malie stopped and hesitated, looking at Makaio and Maui. She can't use their names. Otherwise, they will become suspicious of her. So, she had to give them fake names.

"This is my Tide Glider, Maku. And fish companion...Morrow." Malie said her friends' fake names, causing the dragon and Demigod disguise as fish to look at her in disbelief.

Luckily, the royal family believed her. "Well then, it is a pleasure to meet you and your friends." King Seaton said.

"It is indeed." Queen Vivia said, smiling at Malie gently.

Malie blushed a bit before Jetty swam to them and grins. "Come on, let's start the tour. We wouldn't want to waste time." He said.

"Jethro's right." Nereus agreed with his brother. "We have ready ourselves for the awakening of the humans."

"Indeed, we should be on our way now." King Seaton said.

"Great! Let's go guys!" Jetty said as he drags his friends from behind with Finn, Sheldon, Inka, Makaio, and Maui following them.

Nereus watches them leave, looking at ' _Malerie'_ with suspicion. For some reason, she looks familiar, as if he knows her somewhere. But that's impossible, as the future king, Nereus has to know his people. And yet, the story that she told about how she lost her family reminded him of how his family lost...lost someone they love and dear.

Princess Malie, his little sister and Jetty's twin sister.

He'll never forget that horrible day. His family were traveling to a cove, where a group of merfolks were trying to escape some hunters. They escort them back to Aquatica, but a storm appears out of nowhere, separating them from their little sister. Nereus would never forget that horrible day. His happy family became saddened at the loss of their princess. His mother cries and breaks his heart, seeing his mother in her broken state. His father was also saddened, he missed his beloved princess. And Jetty...he was too young to understand what happened, all he knows that his twin sister is missing, and when he was a little older. He learns about what happened to her. Nereus blamed himself for the loss of his sister. He was supposed to protect her.

Nereus was so lost in thoughts, that he didn't notice that he was clenching his fists too tight. He was able to snap out of it when his father placed a firm yet gentle hand on his son's shoulder. Nereus looks at his father as he gives his son a gentle look.

"We must prepare the meeting, my son." He said.

Nereus nodded as he followed his father to the meeting room while his mother swam off to the sea garden.

* * *

"And to your right is the music room. Down to the left is the armory, on the top floor is the royal bedrooms of the king and queen, my brother, and yours truly." Jetty said the last part jokingly, earning laughs from the group.

Jetty was giving the tour around the castle to his friends. Malie stayed close to Coral since she didn't want to get lost in the big palace. But for some reason, this place gives her a sense of familiarity. She almost feels like she's been here before. Like her younger self was swimming around the castle, being chased by merwoman, both laughing in delight. Malie shook her head, she had to focus on rescuing her friends. They followed Jetty to what appears to be a ballroom. She could see the thrones that belong to the king and queen, and the young princes. Though there was another throne, it seems that it might belong to someone. Maybe for a visitor? Or a family member…Malie was cut off from her thoughts when Jetty started swimming around the ballroom.

"And this is the ballroom, where celebrations of holidays or events start." He explains with a grin.

"Wow, it's big." Malie complimented in awe.

"It sure is, though the royal treasure room is bigger." Jetty explains.

"Treasure room?" Malie asked in confusion.

"Yup, Aquatica is known to have a lot of golds, pearls, aquamarines, lapis lazulis, and any aquatic gems and treasures we have." Jetty explains to them casually.

Fish Maui swims over to Malie and whispers to her ear. "If Tamatoa finds this place, he'll be rolling around it."

"What was that?" Jetty asked Maui in confusion, clearly didn't hear what he meant.

Malie covers Maui's mouth and nervously says. "He-uh...Morrow said that wouldn't someone try to rob your family's treasures?"

Luckily, Jetty believes her. "Well, yeah. Though, no one can get through the barrier. Only the royal family can." He explains.

Malie sighs in relief as the tour continues on. They swam around the castle while Jetty explained every detail of the palace. Malie memorized everything through the whole tour, making sure to find the perfect escape root. Soon, they went outside of the palace as it revealed to be a garden, filled with rare sea plants, underwater flowers, and corals. And on the center is a golden statue that shows a merking, holding the trident of Seaton.

"And here we have the Royal Garden." Jetty explains to Malie and her friends.

"Wow, this one big sea garden." Fish Maui complimented.

"Yeah, it's my mom's treasured place." Jetty said almost softly.

Malie looks at him curiously, wondering why he said that. "Why?"

Jetty looks at her and then back to the garden. "It's a touchy subject…"

Malie, deciding to change the subject, looks at the golden mermaid king. "That statue...who is the one holding your father's trident?"

Hearing this, Jetty looked at the statue and smiled. "That's King Destan, the first king of Aquatica. He was the one who was blessed with the trident by the Ocean many years ago. And he uses it to protect the merpeople."

"That's incredible." Malie whispers in amazement, looking at the statue.

Jetty grins. "Yeah, come on. We have more parts of the palace to explore." He explains, swimming away with the others following the others.

Malie was about to follow when she noticed Queen Vivia was putting something on the ground, between two corals. Malie wanted to swim over there, but decided not disturbed the queen. Swimming after the others, Malie didn't notice that the queen was putting a small seahorse doll on to the ground, in front of what appears to be a small tombstone that has a name written in the ancient mermaid language. Queen Vivia slowly cries as she looks at the doll sadly.

"I miss you, my sweet Malie." She whispers sadly before making a small prayer for her lost daughter.

Soon afterwards, Jetty almost finished his tour for them. Malie learned every possible route around the palace. But with every memorization, it brought strange memories of her younger self, exploring through this palace. It was weird, but no matter how hard she tries to ignore it, she could feel herself belonging here.

"And this ends our trip to the palace." Jetty announced, grinning playfully. "So, what do you think?"

Malie looks at him with a small embarrassed blush on her face. "I-It was very nice and beautiful." She said shyly.

Jetty laughs a bit. "I know right? I make tours fun." He joked.

"Oh, please…" Fish Maui mutters out before realizing something. "Hey, here's a funny question, where did your older brother put those humans?" He suddenly.

Malie and Makaio heard him and quickly shut his mouth with their hands or flipper. Jetty turns to them and notices how they were covering his mouth, as if they didn't want to offend him. However, Jetty isn't like his older brother, strict and serious, he's more laid back.

"S-Sorry about Morrow!" Malie apologizes as she and Makaio try to cover Fish Maui's mouth, who was struggling.

"It's okay. I get he's nervous about the humans here." Jetty said to them, not being suspicious. "Though, the dungeons are below the castle. There's one way in and one way out."

"One way in and out?" Malie asked in confusion as she let go of Fish Maui's mouth along with Makaio.

As Fish Maui pants, Jetty explains the reason why there's only one passageway. "You see, the palace's dungeons have one big and long passageway. There won't be any problems for them to escape since humans are not very fast swimmers and I doubt they can breathe underwater too long since their only source of air is in the dungeon 's air bubble that was provided by my brother."

"O-only source?" Malie stuttered worriedly.

"Yup! I read about humans who can only hold their breaths for about 30 seconds up to two minutes. It's sad that they aren't like us Merfolks or Amphibian people, we can breathe underwater." Jetty said jokingly, grinning playfully.

Malie, on the other hand, was worried. Knowing that saving her friends would be impossible now since they can't find a way in the dungeon. She figures a way in the palace without them getting noticed. After the tour was over, Gil and Coral took Malie, Makaio, and Fish Maui to their home. They live near some anemones and sea flowers. Their house is made of corals and shells, it wasn't big, but it was quite cozy. Once they entered, Malie was sitting on a chair, with her head on the table, whimpering in stress. Coral was patting her back gently while Makaio was nuzzling her with comfort. Fish Maui was making a plan on how to break into the palace and saved their friends.

"Okay, so we'll gather a swarm of humpback whales, make them storm the castle and once they're distracted, we swim in and save Moana and Keoni! Eh? What do you think?" Fish Maui planned.

Gil was sitting with his friends as he shook his head at Fish Maui's plan. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Maui, but the whales are in their annual migration." Gil explains.

"Okay then, how about-"

"Sharks and any aquatic predators are not going to assist us because they fear King Seaton power." Gil explains. "And turning yourself into a whale or shark won't scare the royal family."

Fish Maui made a blank look. "Well, I'm all out of ideas." He said, swimming over to the table.

Malie brought her head up with her hands on her hair. "What are we supposed to do? If we don't find a way to get them out soon, they'll be judged by the king and the council." She said worriedly.

"Don't worry, Malie. We'll figure a way to save your friends." Coral explains.

Malie sighs a bit, trying to figure out how to free their friends. Suddenly, the water around them moved. They all froze as they felt currents moved through them. Fish Maui was spun around like a top by the current, causing him to scream before stopping, though his eyes were still spinning.

"What's going on?" Coral asked almost worriedly.

Malie notices that the current was making different types of patterned. It didn't take her to realize what's going on, for she knew that they had backed up.

"The Ocean." Malie said with a smile.

"Wait? Are you talking about the Living Ocean?" Gil whispers out.

Malie nodded with a smile. "I'm glad that you're here." She said happily.

The Ocean created a current to move Malie around a bit, as if it was saying that it's here to help. Gil and Coral were shocked to find out about the Ocean. It was the first entity to roam the earth. When the world's first island emerged as a goddess known as Te Fiti, countless new islands were created with the ocean serving as the force that connects them all. They were fascinated by the stories told to them when they were young.

"Ocean, these are my new friends, Gil and Coral. And their companions, Sheldon and Inka." Malie introduced. Sheldon and Inka waved while Gil and Coral looked around in awe. "We need your help in finding a way in the palace's dungeons to save Moana and Keoni."

The Ocean agrees by creating a current as it moves outside the window, making them to look out through it, and saw the Ocean was gesturing the castle, as if it was telling them to go to the palace.

"Go back to the palace?" Malie spoke in confusion.

"I think it knows that there might be a way in." Gil suggested.

"Yeah, but how are we going back in there? Jetty will get suspicious about the plan." Coral stated.

Gil then remembers Jade's items she gave them. Digging his web hands on the satchel, he took out a bottle of small round white pellets with a note that is written in mermaid language that means: Invisibility. Gil knows that Jade can make amazing potions. He learned some potions from her and did get ideas from herbal making.

"We can use this." Gil said, causing everyone to look at him.

"What is that?" Malie asked.

"It's a potion that Jade made. She's very good at it and herbal making. She told us that the items she gave us are useful." Gil explains to them. "And this potion can turn us invizibile ."

"Jade made that?" Malie points at the bottle.

Gil nodded. "I know that it sounds strange, but Jade's potions always work. Me and Coral witness her work." He explains before giving each pellet to his friends.

Malie holds the pellet in her hands, wondering if it might work. But she pushes that thought aside and thinks about saving her friends.

"Well, we'll find out one we try." Malie said, looking at Gil. "How long will the potion last?"

Gil reads the note on the bottle. "It's said that it will last thirty minutes."

Malie nodded. "Okay, so here's the plan. We used Jade's invisible potion to enter the castle, find the dungeon, and free our friends. Sounds good?" She planned.

"Yeah! I like that plan better than Maui's." Coral said with a grin, ignoring the _HEY!_ from Maui.

"Alright, let's do this!" Gil said.

With that, they eat the pellets together along with Makaio, Sheldon, and Inka. In a few seconds, they all turned invisible. Everyone was shocked to find themselves like this. Maui was thinking of an awesome prank when they got out of here. Quickly, they swam at the back of Gil and Coral's house and made their way to the palace unseen. It was a good thing they could see each other, so they wouldn't end up being lost. They sneak past some guards along the way as they enter through the opening. Though, Gil had to grab Fish Maui from the tail after he was busy making faces behind the guard's back. They swam through the halls of the palace, finding the entrance to the dungeon, though, they went to the top part of the palace, they have a long way down in finding the dungeons.

"The dungeon's entrance is somewhere on the last floor, we have to swim there before thirty minutes are up." Gil said to them quietly.

"Yeah, but how? It's not like we know a shortcut?" Coral whispers back to her friend.

By hearing this, Malie's mind drifted off as a faint memory of her younger self was swimming around the palace, finding hidden passageways and entrances. She doesn't know why, but...she feels like she knows what to do.

"Follow me." Malie whispers as she swims away with the others following.

Malie leads them to a room that was not the royal couples' room or the brothers. They check if someone was inside, and lucky for them, there was no one there. They quickly entered the room and shut the door behind them. Inside the room was very girly. The bed was big, decorated with the finest shells, a vanity dresser made of corals and has a mirror, opened windows, soft sponge pillows, and a painting of a beautiful cove.

"Wow, I wonder who's room is this?" Fish Maui whispers out.

"I believe it belongs to the late princess's room." Gil explains.

Malie turns to him. "The late princess?"

"Yes, long ago, Jetty told us that he had once a twin sister. But she died during a terrible storm." He explains. "It broke his and his family's heart."

"Oh, that's terrible." Malie said sadly, feeling sorry for the royal family.

"We can talk about that later after we save our friends." Fish Maui pointed out.

"Right." Coral agreed with him and looked at Malie, "So...why did you bring us here?"

"Call it a hunch but...it feels like I've been here before." Malie explained, surprising everyone, as she swims over to the painting of the cove. "And...and I feel like I know how to get into the dungeon."

"How?" Gil asked, swimming over to her with the others.

Malie points at the painting of the cove. "I remember my younger self looking at this painting and saying: Open the secrets of the palace."

Suddenly, the painting glowed, surprising the group, as it opened to reveal a hidden entrance. The group awed at this and realized that this painting was actually a hidden passageway.

"Wow! Mal, how did you do that?" Coral asked excitingly.

"I don't know, I just...know." Malie said quietly.

"Well, we can figure that out after we find your friends." Gil said.

They nodded as they swam in the passageway before the portrait returned back to normal. They were amazed how big the tunnel the passageway was. They were lucky that there was blue glowing bioluminescence on the wall, giving them light. They swam through the hall, looking about the hall.

"By the great seven seas, this is amazing." Gil admired, swimming through the hall with his friends.

Coral cheerfully agrees. "I know right! Who knew Mal here knows about this place."

"It is strange for me that I know about this place." Malie said softly before noticing there were different passageways with different colored bioluminescentes.

"Okay...we might have a problem here." Fish Maui said.

"These corridors can lead to any part of the palace. We don't know which one is the dungeon's." Gil explains, scratching his head. Malie, on the other hand, somehow knew which way leads to the dragons.

"This way." She said, going towards the green bioluminescence hall.

The others looked at each other before following Malie through the hall. They began to wonder how she knows this place and yet she doesn't come here. Malie doesn't know why she knows about this place and why it already feels like she's been here before. Once they reached the end, they saw one small peep hole. Malie peeks at the hole and sees the dungeons. She wasn't aware that the peep hole was actually wall design of a hippokampos. There, she spotted Moana and Keoni in a prison cell, still unconscious.

"They're here!" Malie said quietly in relief.

"Are there any guards?" Fish Maui asked.

Malie investigated further and saw that there were two guards. "Yes, there's two guards."

"How are we going past them?" Coral quietly asked. "If we try to open this, it will lead to suspicion."

"Wait, maybe Jade has something for us to use." Gil whispers, rummaging through the satchel. He took out a blow tube that is attached to a bag that has small blue balls. The note says _Sleeping Ink Balls_.

"Those will work." Fish Maui agrees as Gil went to the peep hole and placed the blow tube on it before placing one Sleeping Ink Ball in it before blowing it, firing at the two guards. It made a blue cloud of ink, causing the guards to fall asleep, floating on the water.

"It works!" Gil grins.

"Great! Now, how are we going to get to them?" Fish Maui asked.

"The same way we got in. Open the secrets of the palace." Malie said.

And with that, the wall opened, allowing them to enter the dungeon. As they did, the invisibility potion wore off, allowing them to be seen. Malie swam over to Moana and Keoni's prison cell, they have an air bubble inside that allows them to breath, and no bars, allowing Malie to transform into a human after she jumps in. She walks over to Moana and gently shakes her.

"Moana? Moana, please. Please, wake up." Malie begged.

And by some miracle, Moana slowly opens her eyes and looks at her friend almost tiredly. "M-Malie? Wh-What happened? Where are we?" She asked.

Malie sighs in relief as she hugs her friend. Soon, Makaio got in and went over his rider before giving him slobbery licks. And instantly, Keoni woke up as he groaned in annoyance by Makaio's sudden wake up call.

"Makaio! I'm awake! I'm awake!" He groans as he sits up while Makaio croons happily. Keoni and Moana looked around and found themselves in an unknown place.

"Where are we?" Keoni asked.

"We'll explain on the way, but first, you have to eat these." Malie said, taking out the clamshell before opening it to reveal pink pearls. "These will help you breathe underwater."

They wanted to ask why, until Makaio turned and growled, causing them to follow his gaze. "Someone is coming!" Fish Maui whispers out.

Without a second thought, the two humans took one pearl of their own and ate them before Malie grabbed their hands and brought them out of the air bubble with Makaio following. She turned her legs back to a tail as Moana and Keoni were amazed that they could breathe underwater. Though, they were cut off when Makaio put them on their backs and swam to the passageway along with the others. The wall closes just in time before Nereus enters with two guards. And to their shock, they found two of the guards were unconscious and the humans were gone!

"Sound the alarms!" Nereus ordered.

"Yes, your majesty!" They obeyed as they swam out of the dungeon while Nereus narrowed his eyes in suspicion, wondering how they got out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Malie and the others were escaping through the halls of the secret passageway. And by instincts, Malie knew the way out of the palace and out of the walls. Moana and Keoni had a quick introduction with Gil and Coral along with Sheldon and Inka. They followed the yellow bioluminescent that leads them outside of the kingdom. Once Malie said the words, a hidden wall opened, allowing them to go through. They swam far from the kingdom and towards Jade's home. That way, Moana and Keoni can be safe. Though, they had to swim faster since the guards were all over the place. Luckily, the Ocean helped them speed things up as it gave them a boost to Jade's home. Once they reach Jade's home, Gil quickly knocks at her door.

"Jade! Jade!" Gil calls out to her.

Instantly, Jade opens her door and sees them with Moana and Keoni. She moves aside and is allowed to pass. "Inside, quickly!"

With that, everyone enters Jade's home. Jade looks around outside before closing her door. Jade swam over to the group and saw them panting from the sudden adrenaline rush. Jade went over to her kitchen and grabbed a tray of tea. Mermaids have special cups that have lids that prevent the liquid inside to spill especially the pitchers and teapots. She placed her famous ocean cookies.

"Eat, you must be hungry from your sudden escape." She said to them gently.

They gladly did while thanking Jade for her hospitality. Moana and Keoni first drank tea, finding it delicious and strange on how she can make it underwater. They ate some of her ocean cookies, which were very delicious. Maui and Makaio were fighting over the last cookie while the rest enjoyed their snack.

"Thank you for helping us, Jade." Moana said, knowing her name thanks to Gil.

Jade smiles at her. "You are very welcome, Waialiki." She said gently.

This caught Moana's attention as she looked at her in surprise. "You know who I am?"

"You are the descendants of the Great Matai Vasa." Jade said with a smile.

Soon, Jade began explaining the history of the mermaids and the people of Motunui being friends, forming an alliance of friendship. The merfolks and amphibian people would go to Motunui and celebrate with Matai Vasa's people. It has been like this for generations, until the darkness came _**(*coughs*Maui's fault!*coughs*)**_. The Darkness blocked their passageway to Motunui, never seeing the people of Motunui ever again. And soon, they forgot about their alliance, and their friendship.

"And that is how, our alliance was broken." Jade ends her story, looking at the shock of humans and demigod.

"Oh...all this time...our people were once friends with your kind." Moana said to Malie, holding her hand.

Malie smiles back at her. "We were good friends." She said softly.

"And it was my fault in breaking your alliance." Fish Maui said sadly. "If I wasn't so selfish, both of your people would still be friends."

"True that our alliance is no more, but seeing that Malie, Coral, and Gil with you all, brings me great joy. That there is still hope for both our people, united and bringing the dragons home, safe and sound." Jade said with wisdom and kindness.

Moana smiles at her. "Thanks for that, Jade."

Jade smiles but soon frowns when Fish Maui swims by her side. "You know, you can join our little band of rescuers if you like?" Fish Maui flirts, wiggling his brow.

Annoyed, Jade uses her finger to push Fish Maui away from her as she looks at the group. "As much as I long for an adventure, my place is here. But I know two adventurers that would love to be in your group."

Jade gestured Gil and Coral, who were surprised by this. Gil pointed himself while Coral was covering her mouth, preventing herself from squealing.

"U-Us?" Gil asked in shock, looking at Jade with wide eyes.

Jade smiled. "Yes, Gil. You and Coral will accompany them." She said.

Coral was squealing in delight before tackling Jade with a hug, spinning around in the process. "Eeeehhhh! Thank you, Jade!" She said happily.

Jade chuckles at her enthusiasm. "Yes, Coral. You and Gil will explore the vast ocean with your friends." She said, gesturing to Moana and her friends.

Coral lets go of Jade and swims around her new friends, hugging Moana and Malie happily. Gil chuckles at his friend and then notices Jade swimming over to him with a book in hand.

"Here, Gil. This is my Book of Potions and Herbal Making, something you need when exploring new places." Jade said.

Jade hands him the book and Gil accepts it, smiling in amazement and looks at her with gratitude. "Thank you, Jade."

"You are very welcome, Gil. No before you go, I have some things that you might need." She said as she swims over to her cabinets, revealing charms and items. She took out three crystal blue necklaces and gave them to Gil, Coral, and Inka.

"These are water crystals, they can help you have water when you walk on land." Jade explains, putting the necklaces on Gil, Coral, and then Inka.

"Yay!" Coral cheerfully said, spinning around the water.

Jade then gives a satchel for Moana. "Here, items you need if you ever go underwater. I have notes written in your people's language." She explains.

Moana smiled and accepted it. "Thank you, Jade. You're amazing."

Jade smiles back "So, I've been told. Now go, two dragons are waiting for you." She pointed up.

Realizing what she meant, they knew that they were talking about Aliikai and Cayden. Jade leads them outside, checking if there were any guards, and once the cost was clear, they all swam up to the surface. Makaio was carrying Keoni and Moana, since they weren't fast swimmers. Once they reached the surface, they saw Aliikai and Cayden-who had Pua, Pōkole, Mistral, and Heihei on his back-were waiting for them on top of a rocky platform. Though, Aliikai was impatient and worried since her sister could be in danger. And upon seeing her dragon sister, Moana jumped off Makaio and swam towards them.

"Ali!" Moana called her dragon sister.

Hearing this, Aliikai sharply turned to the water and saw Moana swimming towards her. Roaring happily, Aliikai jumps in the water, tackling her sister, both sinking in the process, before they resurface. Aliikai purrs happily and hugs her sister, who laughs as she hugs her back.

"I missed you too, Ali." Moana said before Aliikai put her human sister on her back and swam back to the shore.

Cayden helps Malie on his back as she turns back into a human. Keoni helps Gil get on Makaio while Maui turns back to a human and stands on the rocky platform. Cayden lowered his back and allowed Coral-who has Inka strapped on her back like a backpack-gets on happily while Sheldon sits on a pouch that Gil uses to carry him around. Malie removes the shawl that she was wearing and was about to give it back to Jade, but was prevented.

"Keep it, I have plenty of those in my home." Jade said with a smile.

Malie smiles and wraps around her shoulders. "Thank you, Jade."

"You're welcome. Now, if you're rescuing for more dragons, there's an island called Crescent Island." Jade explains to them. "There are rumors that there are many dragons that have lost their home islands and were having trouble finding new homes. You'll find it far off North from here."

Moana nodded. "We understand."

"Good luck on your mission." Jade said to them.

"We will do our best." Gil said with a smile.

The dragons readied themselves as Maui turned into a hawk. Moana looks at Gil and Coral as she gives them a smile. "You two might want to hold on." She informs them.

Before they could ask, the dragons took off to the sky, Gil and Coral were screaming by the sudden rush. Gil holds onto Keoni while Coral is laughing and whooping with joy as she holds onto Malie. As they took off Jade waves at them from the waters and dives back in to return home.

Though she stopped for a brief moment when she felt something wrong, looking around, Jade saw no threat coming to her home, and yet she felt a negative presence coming by.

"Hmmm…" She hums suspiciously as she returns back to her home.

* * *

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Coral cheers through the wind, her hands in the air.

Coral was enjoying the wind through her hair, feeling the cold breeze passing her gills. Inka was holding tight on Coral's back, not wanting to fall off. Gil was amazed and yet terrified at the same time. It was his first time flying through the sky on the back of a dragon. He was making sure that he and Sheldon won't fall off.

"So, you three do this often?!" Gil exclaims through the wind.

"Yes! It's the fastest way to come around! Right girl?" Moana patted Aliikai, who roars in agreement.

"I see, so you're not afraid of falling five hundred feet in the air?!" Gil exclaims almost terrified.

"You'll get used to it!" Moana said laughing with her dragon.

"I don't believe I can!" Gil yelped as the dragons and Hawk Maui flew downwards.

Moana and the others laughed at Gil's fearfulness. "Okay, okay. We'll fly close to the water." Moana said, patting her dragon sister gently.

Knowing what to do, Aliikai and the others flew down near the water, allowing Gil to relax a bit. Moana looks over to Gil with a smile. "Feel better?"

"Much better, thank you." Gil thanked her before looking at Malie. "By the way. How did you know about the secret passageways?" He asked.

Malie hasn't thought about it, she wonders how she knows it too. "I don't know, it was like I've been there."

Then Coral had a theory. "Maybe you've been there before? Like when you were a child and maybe, just maybe, you were friends with the late princess."

"Wait, you're saying that Mal could have been friends with the late princess?" Hawk Maui asked.

Coral shrugs her shoulders. "Could be, I mean. How else did she know about the secret passageway in the princess's room." She stated.

Malie had to agree with this. Maybe she has been there and been friends with the princess. She was about to ask the princess's name when they suddenly heard a dragon in distress. The dragons and Hawk Maui stop in midair.

"What was that?" Keoni asked in surprise.

"It sounds like a Shockjaw." Gil said, recognizing the dragon's roar. "I recognized that roar anywhere."

"It sounded like it needed help." Malie said worriedly.

"Let's find out, come on, Girl!" Moana said to Aliikai.

They all flew towards the direction where the Shockjaw is. It didn't take them long as they found the sea dragon, swimming through the water, roaring despressly for help. Moana and her friends saw the Shockjaw. It has sea-green scales, boasting a ridge of membrane joined spines, much like a fish, has a pair of wings, and a prominent lower jaw and small teeth in comparison to other dragons of the Tidal class. It has a round neck and small legs, a long tail, almost fish-like body with small legs and bio-luminescent tendrils on the lower jaw. The Shockjaw must've gotten separated from its pod and ended up being lost and tired.

"It looks like it needs help." Malie said to them.

"You're right, we have to go there slowly." Moana instructed. "We don't want to provoke it."

They agreed before Keoni spotted something strange. Narrowing his eyes, he notices that water started to ripple, for a moment, Keoni thought it was the Ocean was going to assist them. But no, it wasn't the Ocean, it was something else. Then everyone smelled something bad. Like rotten eggs being boiled into the hot sun.

"Ugh! What is that horrible smell?" Moana groans in disgust.

Hawk Maui almost lost his lunch. "It smells like something died."

Keoni looked at the ocean and saw the water was forming a whirlpool around the Shockjaw. His eyes widened by this, realizing the smell was coming from the whirlpool.

"Guys! The whirlpool!" He yelled.

They followed his gaze and gasped to the huge whirlpool. The Shockjaw roared in fear as it tried to swim faster to escape the raging whirlpool, but it was no use. It was too strong and it was losing energy. The force of the whirlpool was so strong that it was also pulling Moana and her friends in too!

"It's pulling us in!" Keoni esclaims as Makaio was flapping his wings with all his might.

"Try to fly against it and push harder!" Hawk Maui exclaims, flapping his wings with all his might.

Moana thinks of a plan quickly and then has an idea. "Concentrate our dragons' fire! Blast into the mouth of the whirlpool!" She ordered.

The dragons obeyed and fired their fire/acid power on the mouth of the whirlpool. It was able to slow down, giving the Shockjaw some time to escape. But seeing that the sea dragon was in trouble, Malie told Cayden to help it, which he did. Swooping down, the Vahlok plucks the Shockjaw out of the water and to the sky, surprising it in the process.

"Let's find a high place away from the whirlpool." Moana ordered.

They agreed and flew away from the whirlpool's path. Malie turns towards the whirlpool and notices that it stopped, and she could've sworn that she heard something underwater, like a dragon growling. She began to wonder what was really under the ocean's waters. But decided to think about it later.

They have to first help this Shockjaw.

* * *

Moana and her friends found a big sea stack, far from any danger. Cayden placed the surprised Shockjaw down gently. The dragon was scared and confused about what's going on, but soon calms down when Aliikai croons at it gently, assuring it that they mean no harm. The Shockjaw relaxed a bit and allowed the humans, demigod, and the aquatic people to go near it or better yet, him. Gil checks on the Shockjaw's injuries. He was tired and had some bruises on his side.

"Well, good news is there's nothing serious. Though, he needs to take some rest for a while." Gil explains before taking out an ointment from his satchel and rubs it on the bruise. "This will help ease the pain."

The Shockjaw purrs in delight, feeling the pain go away. Moana took out three big fish for the Shockjaw. Upon seeing those big fishes. The Shockjaw's mouth began to water, hungry for fish. Moana puts the three big fishes on the ground, allowing the Shockjaw to eat them all up. Once he licks his lips, the Shockjaw nuzzles Moana, thanking her for giving him food.

"You're welcome, big guy." Moana said kindly, scratching his head.

The Shockjaw purrs in delight, liking this human better than those ruffians known as Vikings. The Shockjaw then turns to Gil, who just finished patching him, as the male amphibian teen looks at him, giving him a confused look as the Shockjaw looks at him.

"What?" He asked.

Suddenly, the Shockjaw gave Gil a big wet lick on the face. Gil blinks in surprise, his bangs facing upwards. Coral was bursting into a fits of laughter at her friend's ridiculous look while the rest were holding their laughter. The Shockjaw nuzzles him gently, saying thank you for healing his wound. Gil, being nice, gave a small smile and patted his head gently.

"You're very welcome." Gil said with a smile.

Moana smiles but notices Malie was looking at the vast ocean. Worried about her friend, Moana walks up to her and places a gentle hand on Malie's shoulder.

"Malie? What's wrong?" She asked her friend.

Malie looked at her and said. "I just can't stop thinking about the whirlpool. It just appeared out of nowhere."

"It is strange that whirlpool appeared." Moana agrees with Malie, "But I don't think the Ocean did it on purpose."

"She's right." Maui, in his Demigod form, steps in. "There's no way Big Blue did that. It was something else, something bigger."

"But who could create a whirlpool that big?" Keoni asked.

Gil and Coral looked at each other, already knowing what caused it, and turned back to their friends. "When we were young, Jade told us stories about a dragon that can create massive whirlpools."

"What kind of dragon is it?" Moana asked.

"It's called a Submaripper. It is an extremely big, territorial, and dangerous water dragon." Gil explains, causing the group to look at him. "But the strange thing is, it prefers deeper and open waters. And typically very reclusive."

"And yet, it was here." Malie said to them.

"Malie?" Moana asked her friend.

"Before we saved the Shockjaw, I could've sworn I heard a dragon. It sounded like it was in pain and...lost. As if it knew that it didn't belong here." Malie explains to her friends.

"Do you think that this dragon was lost?" Coral asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that this dragon shouldn't be here." Malie said to them.

Then they heard something below the sea stacks. Looking down, they saw the Ocean was trying to get their attention, creating big waves and splashing sounds. It sounded worried and distressed as if something bad was going to happen. Moana could feel the Ocean was trying to warn them. So, getting on Aliikai, the Night Fury flies down the sea stack. Aliikai hovers above the Ocean, as it forms into a tentacle, as Moana looks at the great water entity.

"Ocean? What's wrong?" Moana asked worriedly.

The Ocean started moving around, telling Moana that there is danger. Moana wasn't sure what's going on, but seeing how the Ocean was scared made Moana realsies what it was saying. Knowing what threat was coming. And Moana knew very well that the Ocean knows it too.

"The Submaripper?" Moana whispers in shock. The Ocean nodded and pointed at the direction where the Submaripper was going. "And it's heading straight to Aquatica! We have to warn others."

Agreeing with her sister, Aliikai flew back to the sea stack as Moana warned the others about the Submaripper, heading straight towards Aquatica. This shocked everyone, even though that 'said Kingdom' did kidnap Moana and Keoni, but they couldn't let the innocent merfolks and amphibian people to be parish, they didn't deserve that faith. Moana, Keonia, Maui, and Malie were going to try and save the aquatic people while Gil and Coral stayed here to keep an eye on the Shockjaw with Pua, Pōkole, Mistral, and Heihei. Maui quickly turns into his hawk from as they flew towards the location of Aquatica. Luckily, they have a head start, as they think of a plan of getting to the kingdom.

"How are we going to warn the people of Aquatica?" Keoni asked loudly, their dragons flying fast as they can. "Me and Moana are kinda like wanted fugitives."

"Don't worry, me and Maui will try and warn them." Malie said.

Hawk Maui nodded. "Right!"

"Okay, be safe!" Moana said.

Jumping off Cayden, Malie turns into her mermaid form while putting on her shawl to hide her hair. Maui jumps in and turns into a fish. They quickly swam towards the kingdom with all their might, hoping to get there. As they did, they saw Nereus at the gate, talking with some guards. Sebastian the crab was there too, looking very scared after finding out the humans escaped. Malie and Fish Maui swam over to him in a hurry, and needed to warn him about the Submaripper.

"Prince Nereus!" Malie called out to him in a panic.

Nereus turned to her in surprise when she was calling out his name. He notices her distressed look as she and Maui swim over to him. They came in front of him, panting tiredly from the adrenaline rush.

"Malerie? What's wrong?" Nereus asked, looking at the young mermaid.

"There's trouble…" Malie panted out.

"Good gracious girl! What can be more trouble then two humans escaping?" Sebastian asked in panic.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe a GIANT SUBMARIPPER!" Maui exclaims.

"What?!" Nereus asked in alarm before grabbing a coral made telescope and swam up to investigate.

To his shock, there was a black silhouette coming to the kingdom, and it was none other than a Submaripper, heading straight towards the kingdom. Nereus glares at the distance, knowing that this Submaripper has somehow entered the barrier without any problems, he knows that he needs to warn his people.

"Sebastian, warn my father about the Submaripper." Nereus ordered.

Sebastian saluted. "Right away, Prince Nereus!"

Sebastian swims away to the palace while Nereus looks at the guards. "Sound the alarm, warn everyone to head towards the safe house." He ordered.

"Yes, your majesty!" They said as they swam away.

Nereus looks at Malie and says. "Malie, go with them. You'll be safer there."

"What about you?" Malie asked worriedly.

"I will slow down the Submaripper, so the people have enough time to evacuate." Nereus said, holding his trident.

"Prince Nereus, it's dangerous."

"As the future king of Aquatica, I must protect my people." Nereus said seriously. "I will fend it off until my father arrives."

"But-"

"Stay safe, Malie." Nereus said, swimming towards the Submaripper's location.

Before Malie could speak, she heard horns blaring, indicating that it was the alarm. The aquatic people and sea life heard this and quickly went to the safe house. Malie didn't want to go there, she had to help Nereus. She was about to swim after Nereus when Jetty came with Finn.

"Mal? What are you doing here? We have to go to the safe house." Jetty said worriedly with a coral bow attached on his back.

"I can't, your brother is going to face a Submaripper by himself." Malie said worriedly.

"He what?! He's going to get himself killed!" Jetty panicked.

"I know, and I'm going to try and help." Malie said.

"I'm coming too! He may be somewhat bossy and serious, but he's still my brother." Jetty said.

Malie decided not to argue and agreed. The two merteen swam towards the location of Submaripper with Fish Maui and Finn following them. They were lucky that they're fast swimmers, they were able to get to Nereus on time and saw the Submaripper.

And boy was it huge!

It is a massive dragon. With teeths the size of Vikings. It has the appearance of an eel with legs as well as a few traits similar to frogs. An unusually large head-to-body ratio for a dragon, and a rounded head and snout. It has several lobs and nubs on its back, along with stripes along its body. Has a short neck and wings. It also has frog-like legs with webbed feet. It has various wattles and kelp-like structures that line its back and hang off its legs and sides. And it has bright purple scales and dark blue eyes. With further observation, they could see faint scars on its body along with its legs.

"That is one big dragon!" Maui said in fear.

"No joke." Jetty agrees with Maui.

The Submaripper was roaring in rage, Malie couldn't understand what's wrong with it, as it created a massive whirlpool. Jetty, Malie, Fish Maui, and Finn hide behind a boulder, while holding on, while Nereus stabs his trident on the ground, preventing himself from being sucked into it.

"What's wrong with it?!" Fish Maui screamed.

"I don't know! But it's really mad!" Jetty yelled, holding Finn close.

Once it stopped, it lungged itself at Nereus, ready to attack him. Luckily, Nereus dodged, avoiding the Submaripper's attack. It crashed on a sea stack, causing it to fall on rocks. The Submaripper roars in anger as it was about to create a whirlpool again when Jetty took out his bow and used it. You see, his bow is magical, allowing to create powerful water arrows with the string. He fires three magical arrows at the sea stack, creating more rocks to fall on the Submaripper. Seeing this, Nereus saw his younger brother and Malie from afar.

"Jethro! Malerie! What are you doing here?! You two should be at the safe house!" Nereus exclaims as Malie and Jetty swam over to him with Fish Maui and Finn the Dolphin.

"And let you face that Submaripper alone? Not a chance! You always told me I shouldn't be careless, but you're one. By facing a Submaripper alone!"

Before Nereus could argue, the Submaripper got out of the rocks and roared, glaring at the three mermaids. They quickly scattered as the Submaripper lungs at them. Jetty fired more arrows at it, but they had no effects on the Submaripper's scales. Nereus uses his trident to create a wave of water to push the Submaripper away. Unlike his father's trident, Nereus has some power of the ocean, and he uses it wisely. The Submaripper was pushed back by Nereus's trident, losing focus on its whirlpool, but it's anger became great as it used its tail to blindly whack him. Nereus was able to dodge in time, but it gave the Submaripper enough time to ready a whirlpool.

"Everyone, hold on!" Nereus yelled.

But before the Submaripper could do anything, three figures dived in the water like a speeding arrow and tackled the Submaripper full force. The Submaripper roars as it falls on its side, creating a dust of sand in the process. This shocked everyone and noticed the three dragons. There was a Tide Glider, a Night Fury, and a Vahlok!

Nereus and Jetty were shocked, they heard stories about the Vahloks when they were young. They were known to be the Dragon God, Draco's warriors. They are strong in magic and their fire. These dragons are much greater than any known dragons. But the most shocking part is that the Tide Glider and the Night Fury has two humans on their backs!

"It's them! The two humans that escaped!" Nereus said in shock.

"What are they doing here?!" Jetty exclaims.

Before anyone could do anything, the Submaripper got up again and roared, not afraid of Vahlok or the Night Fury, as it was about to create a whirlpool when Fish Maui charged in yelling, "Cheehoo!" before turning into a whale as he tackles the Submaripper, preventing it from harming his friends.

"What in the name of Neptune?!" Jetty exclaims in shock. "How did Morrow do that?!"

"It's not Morrow." Nereus said with narrowed eyes as he remembers the old legend. "It's Maui."

Whale Maui was using his tail to smack the Submaripper by the face, disorienting it for a brief moment, before turning into a fish to avoid its massive jaws. Aliikai uses her plasma blast on it, even though it didn't work, her blasts were able to keep it distracted. Giving the group enough time to recover.

"Why are they helping us?" Nereus questioned in shock.

Malie looks at him and Jetty and says. "Because they're good humans and a demigod that is doing the right thing." Malie said as she swam towards them.

"Malerie, get back here!" Jetty yelled after her.

The Submaripper was about to attack when Malie released a loud and powerful sonic scream, sending it away from her friends. She doesn't use it much since she uses it for emergencies. And this was an emergency. The Submaripper crashes on the ground again, roaring in anger by the sudden attack. Malie quickly went over to her friend and noticed Moana and Keoni were breathing underwater, indicating they had magical pearls that help them breathe underwater along with Cayden and Aliikai.

"We saw trouble happening." Moana said. "We came to help."

"Good, because we need more help than ever." Malie said.

Suddenly, the Submaripper got off the ground and roared before using its tail to swipe the rocks to them, creating a force of dust in the process. The group were swept away by this along with the mermaid brothers. They were scattered and Nereus's tail was trapped by some rocks. His trident was out of reach. He struggles to push off the rocks from his tail, but it wasn't enough. Seeing him in trouble, Keoni made Makaio swim over to him. Following his rider's orders, Makaio swims over to Nereus quickly as Keoni gets off his dragon and helps remove the rocks off Nereus. The young heir looked at him in surprise, and couldn't believe that this human was saving him. And seeing his devotion to freeing him from the rocks, made him realize that he and that human girl were no threat. Nereus quickly helped Keoni to remove the rocks off him with Makaio's help. But soon, the Submaripper was coming their way and was ready to attack.

"Keoni, look out!" Moana yelled in alarm.

Before the Submaripper could attack, a powerful blast of bio-electricity came from behind, stunning the Submaripper for a moment. This surprised them to see that before they heard a Shockjaw's roar. Looking up, they saw the Shockjaw that they rescued and riding on his back were Gil and Coral along with Sheldon, Inka, Pua, Pōkole, Mistral, and Heihei. They were given magical pearls to breathe underwater.

"Whoo! Let's go, Shocker!" Gil cheered to the Shockjaw that he named Shocker.

"Gil, Coral!" Malie waves at them, relief that they came just in time.

Their attack gave enough time for Nereus to escape as they and Shocker went to the group. "Guys! You're all okay!" Coral said in relief.

"Yeah, but we're having trouble stopping that!" Fish Maui points at the Submaripper, who was slowly recovering.

"We have to prevent it from making a whirlpool!" Nereus said.

"With what?" Keoni asked.

Suddenly, green glowing magical vines came out of nowhere, tying around the Submaripper's jaws, preventing it from making a whirlpool. The group was surprised by this before turning to the source. There, coming from a distance was Jade. Her right hand was extended as a green fiery glow was coming from her eyes.

"Jade?" Moana and her friends spoke in shock.

Jade narrowed her eyes before clenching her outstretched hand to create more glowing vines from the ground, wrapping firmly on the Submaripper's body, preventing the Submaripper from attacking them. As it struggles, Jade comes towards them, relief that they are safe.

"Jade? You're a...mage?" Gil asked in shock.

"A what?" Moana asked in confusion.

"A mage is a magical user that knows spells." Gil explains. "I always thought you were just a potion maker."

"I am a potion maker, yes. But also made in disguise." Jade said mysteriously. "I sense a dangerous presence coming here, and I knew that you all needed help."

"Yeah, thanks by the way." Jetty said with surprise.

"Nereus! Jethro!" King Seaton's voice came.

They turned and saw King Seaton with some guards and Sebastian coming towards them. Jetty grins and waved at King Seaton, calling out to him while Nereus was relieved to see them. Unaware from the group, they didn't notice that the Submaripper's struggling tail accidentally hit the sea stack so hard that it broke down to the water. Seeing this, the group quickly scatters, and Jade loses focus on her magic, accidentally freeing the Submaripper from its binds. The Submaripper got up and roared at them in rage before creating a whirlpool to suck them all in.

"Everyone, hang on to something!" Keoni yelled out.

And then quickly did, they hold on the ground or rocks that were close. Jade created a shield barrier to protect Gil, Coral, the Shocker, and the little creature friends. However, Malie wasn't so lucky as she was being sucked in the whirlpool!

"MAL!" Moana yelled out in fear. "Ali, we have to save her!"

Agreeing with her human sister, Aliikai swam quickly to Malie, grabbing the mermaid her forepaws along with Moana, as she digs her claws on the ground, preventing themselves from being sucked in. King Seaton couldn't use his trident because he might hit Moana, Malie, and Aliikai. Aliikai struggles to hold out, not knowing how long she can take it. Moana and Malie were holding each other's hands along with Aliikai's forepaw, not letting each other go.

Suddenly, a miracle happened, the water around them suddenly shifted. The water around them started to move and with a powerful force, the ocean pulled apart, putting the Submaripper on land while the rest, minus Moana, Aliikai, and Malie, from being the land. The Ocean was saving Moana, Malie, and Aliikai from the Submaripper's whirlpool and preventing it from getting back into the water. The merpeople, Sebastian, the Shocker, Gil, and Coral were shocked to see the Ocean doing that. The Submaripper was roaring about, trying to get back into the water, by the Ocean made sure that it was out of reach. Aliikai withdrew from Moana and Aliikai, allowing the young Chieftess to help Malie on Aliikai's back as she was still on her mermaid form. But she turns her tail into legs, allowing her to stand up. The two girls held each other's hands as they looked at the Submaripper, who was roaring around the area.

"She's scared..." Malie said, looking at the Submaripper, knowing that it was she. "She doesn't know where she is. She's lost." Malie said softly, looking at Moana. "We need to help her."

Moana nodded in agreement as the two friends walked towards the female Submaripper. Upon seeing them, the Submaripper roars at them, rage was coming from her roar. But the two didn't budge as they stood from their ground, holding their hands together. Aliikai growls at the Submaripper, not liking how it was threatening her sister and friend. Suddenly, Aliikai activated that ability that made her back glow ocean blue along with her markings. She lets out a mighty roar that could be heard from miles, causing the Submaripper to stop and looks at Aliikai with wide eyes. The others, minus Cayden and Jade, were shocked to see that. Jade and Cayden recognize it as Aliikai's Titan Wing form, a powerful form that gives dragons more strength and power. Aliikai stops roaring as she glares at the Submaripper dangerously, warning her if she hurts Moana and Aliikai, she will have to deal with her. The Submaripper was so confused, lost, and most importantly, scared. Moana and Malie notices the Submaripper's scars, indicating that she's been through much.

"We know that you are lost and scared. But we can help you get home, where you can be safe." Moana assured the Submaripper, who was having doubts.

Seeing that the Submaripper wasn't sure, Moana and Malie decided to calm it down by singing a song that works for all dragons.

 _ **(Monsters by Katie Sky)**_

 _ **Moana:**_

 _I see your monsters, I see your pain.  
Tell me your problems,  
I'll chase them away.  
I'll be your lighthouse._

 _I'll make it okay.  
When I see your monsters  
I'll stand there so brave,  
and chase them all away._

As Moana sings, the Submaripper looks at her, feeling a sense of calmness and safety from her song. The others watched from afar, even though they were seperated, they could still see and hear them. The Ocean slowly moves closer, allowing them to hear the two girls singing.

 _ **Malie:**_

 _In the dark we, we, we,  
stand apart we, we,  
Never see that the things we need are staring right at us.  
You just want to hide, hide,_

 _Never show your smile, smile, smile.  
Stand alone when you need someone  
It's the hardest thing of all  
That you see are the bad, bad, bad memories_

 _Take your time, you'll find it._

 _ **Moana and Malie:**_

 _I see your monsters,  
I see your pain.  
Tell me your problems,_

 _I'll chase them away.  
I'll be your lighthouse.  
I'll make it okay.  
When I see your monsters_

 _I'll stand there so brave,  
And chase them all away._

 _ **Moana:**_

 _I can see the sky, sky, sky,  
Beautiful tonight, night_

 _When you breathe why can't you see  
The clouds are in your head  
I will stay there there, there, there,  
No need to fear, fear,_

 _ **Malie:**_

 _When you need to talk it out with someone you can trust.  
What you see are the bad, bad, bad memories  
Take your time and you'll find it._

 _ **Moana and Malie:**_

 _I see your monsters,  
I see your pain.  
Tell me your problems,  
I'll chase them away._

 _I'll be your lighthouse.  
I'll make it okay.  
When I see your monsters  
I'll stand there so brave,_

 _And chase them all away._

 _ **Moana:**_

 _I'll chase them all away!_

 _ **Moana and Malie:**_

 _You've got the chance to see the light,  
Even in the darkest night_

 _And I will be here like you were for me,  
So just let me in._

The Submaripper was starting to relax, as she was no longer afraid when the two girls were singing.

 _ **Moana and Malie:**_

 _Cause... I see your monsters!  
I see your pain.  
Tell me your problems,  
I'll chase them away._

 _I'll be your lighthouse.  
I'll make it okay.  
When I see your monsters  
I'll stand there so brave,_

 _And chase them all away.  
I see your monsters,  
I see your pain.  
Tell me your problems,_

 _I'll chase them away.  
I'll be your lighthouse.  
I'll make it okay. (I'll make it okay.)  
When I see your monsters_

 _I'll stand there so brave,  
And chase them all away!_

As they finished, they both outstretched their hands in front of the Submaripper. The massive dragon looks at the hands slowly. She wasn't sure what's going on, but she felt that she should trust them. So, with some hesitation, the Submaripper placed its massive snout on both their hands, forming a bond of trust. Moana and Malie smile at her while Aliikai deactivates her Titan Wing form. As the Submaripper withdrew from the two girls, crooning at them gently.

"We know that you're just scared." Moana said softly.

"We want to help you." Malie added with a smile. "So, don't be afraid."

The Submaripper understands them and purrs, agreeing with them. And with that, the Ocean returns to normal, bringing the Submaripper back in the water. Moana was still able to breathe underwater along with Aliikai. Malie turns back to her mermaid form as their friends come to them.

"Moana! Mal! You girls did it!" Keoni girns.

"That was awesome!" Coral squeals happily.

"There was no doubt! Well, maybe." Fish Maui said.

Jade rolled her eyes as she looked at the two girls. "You two maybe from different worlds, but your unity is proven to be strong." She said wisely.

"Thank you, Jade." Moana said with a smile.

That's when King Seaton, Nereus, Jetty, along with the guards, Sebastian, and Finn swim over to them. They all bowed to the royal along with the Submaripper, after seeing Moana and Malie bowing to them, as King Seaton looked at the group with gratitude.

"Thank you, for saving the kingdom and all the people." King Seaton said, bowing at them slightly, along with the guards, Sebastian, Nereus, and Jetty

"You're very welcome, King Seaton. But It was a team effort." Moana said, smiling at her friends.

King Seaton looks at them, seeing how they were united as sea people and humans as one. "You all worked together, even though we are different, I see now that we are all as one." He said.

Moana placed an arm around Malie. "As a family." She corrected him.

King Seaton smiles before Nereus comes to them. "I hope you accept my apology for capturing you and him." He gestured to Keoni. "I have never met humans that have pure hearts."

Moana and Keoni looked at each other, agreeing that they shouldn't be mad at him, and looked at Nereus. "We're sorry too, for you know...escaping." Moana added.

"Speaking of which, how did you two even escape the palace?" Sebastian asked. "There were guards everywhere!"

The group made nervous laughs, unsure what to say. But when they looked at Jade, she gestured to them to tell the royal family the truth. Looking back to King Seaton, Malie was the one who explained.

"You see, your majesties. I was the one who had to free my friends. I was worried for them." Malie explains.

Then Coral and Gil came over, to help Malie up. "We assist her in the rescue mission since we heard stories about Moana and Keoni's people."

"Their people?" Jetty asked in confusion.

"They are from a place called Motunui." Jade explains to them, swimming beside Moana and Malie. "They lived in a paradise region where dragons once lived. Moana is the descendant of the Great Matai Vasa, a great chief and a good friend of King Destan."

"I heard of that story." King Seaton explains. "King Destan befriended a human named Matai Vasa. He and our people would visit their home island and celebrate their unity. I always thought it was just a story."

"The story is true as Moana and Keoni are proof that we can be once friends with the humans in their region." Jade explains, putting her hands on Moana and Malie's shoulders. "As they can unite our worlds again."

King Seaton listens to Jade's tale. He always knew that Jade was a wise mermaid, having hidden knowledge of the unknown. She is mysterious in more ways than one, as she shares her wisdom to all. And with her wisdom, there would be understanding.

"All is forgiven, thank you for teaching us this lesson, Moana and Malerie." King Seaton said.

Malie giggles a bit. "Actually, Malerie isn't my real name." Malie said, causing the King and the others to look at her. "My real name is Malie."

This shocked King Seaton, Nereus, Jetty, Sebastian, and the guards. They haven't heard that name for years. Gil and Coral knew what her name meant, but weren't sure if it's true. Jade, on the other hand, knew who Malie really is.

"Malie? Your real name is...Malie?" King Seaton said slowly in shock.

Malie gave a slight nod, worried if she offended them. Nereus and Jetty were in utter shock when they heard Malie's real name. Jade went over to her and whispered to Malie to remove her shawl. And she did, Malie removes her shawl to reveal her flowing ruby hair with a blue coral-hairpin shape as a sun with a ruby on the center. Recognizing the hairpin, King Seaton almost dropped his trident at the sight of her. Sebastian gasped in shock at the sight of Malie.

"P-Princess Malie?! Alive!" He scalims in shock.

This surprised the group. Didn't expect that reaction. Malie, on the other hand, was confused. Her? Being the princess that was dead? That's impossible. However, Gil and Coral believed it.

"This all makes sense now." Gil said to Malie.

Malie looks at him confused. "What?" She asked unsure.

"Think about it, you know about the passageways in the palace, how you know the roots, and why you're having strange memories. Malie, you're the long lost princess!" Gil said to her.

"He's right!" Coral agreed with her best friend. "After all, like you said, you somehow know the palace."

"That can't be true." Malie said, not sure if they were right.

Moana placed a gentle hand on Malie's shoulder. "Mal, they're right. Ever since you told us that when you were young, you were swept away by a storm and brought to our region. You couldn't remember your home or your family, but when we got here, you knew what to do. Malie, you lived in the Kingdom of Aquatica as the princess." Moana said with a smile.

"You think so?" Malie asked, still not sure.

"You are the lost princess." Jade said, causing everyone to look at her. "The moment that you entered my hut, I knew that you were the long lost princess, for you are the little princess that used to visit me everyday."

When she said that, Malie remembers her younger self would visit Jade's hut everyday to either play or talk to her. Jade would teach little Malie how to bake some aquatic foods, especially her famous ocean cookies, and teach her all about the dragons and legends. Malie was shocked that she remembered that as Jade gave her a comforting look.

"Your memories return when you remember some part of your life." Jade explains to her softly.

Malie looks at her and smiles before looking at King Seaton, Nereus, and Jetty. "I-I don't know if it's true that if I am really the lost princess. But if you know how to prove it…"

"There is, your hairpin." King Seaton said, outstretched hand.

Malie understands and gives her hairpin to King Seaton. Once he holds it, he gently rubs the ruby on the center, causing it glowed bright and projected an image of Aquatica with aquatic creatures, merfolks, and amphibians that were swimming around. There was music playing on the hairpin _**(The song is called Legend of Mermaid from Mermaid Melody there's an english version by AmaLee, look it up.)**_

King Seaton and the two royal brothers were shocked to see the hairpin. Malie was surprised, she didn't know her hairpin could do that.

"I gave this hairpin to my daughter the moment she opened her eyes. That she will never forget that her heart will always belong to the sea." He explains as the hairpin stops playing before he puts it back on her head. "My precious little Raindrop."

Tears form in her eyes as Malie suddenly hugs King Seaton, who is actually her birth father. She was happy to find out her true family is. All her life, she wanted to know who she is and where she belongs. And now, she found them, her family and kingdom. As they let go, Maie was suddenly tackled by a hug from Jetty, happy and relieved to see her twin sister was safe and alive, laughing in delight. Once they let go, Malie looked over to Nereus, who was looking at her with shock and guilt written in his face, as if he still didn't forgive himself from the incident. But was cut off when Malie hugged her older brother. Nereus was shocked by this, as if the weight of pain has been lifted off him, he looks at his little sister and hugs her back, happy that she is safe.

Soon as they let go, Malie smiles at her lost family, happy that she found them. Moana and Keoni went to her side, happy that their friend found her home. Aliikai gave Malie a happy lick, happy for her friend. King Seaton turns towards Sebastian.

"Sebastian, announced the danger is over and the return of the lost princess has returned." King Seaton said, smiling at Malie.

Sebastian saluted happily. "Right away, your majesty!"

Sebastian gets on Finn as the dolphin swam back to the palace while Sebastian announced the danger was over and the lost princess had arrived. King Seaton said to them that they are welcomed to Aquatica, as guests. Moana and Keoni got on their dragons and followed by the Submaripper. As they head towards the kingdom, Malie explains everything to her family how she ended up alone in Moana and Keoni's region, how she survived, and how they brought peace to the land again _**( Maui apologizes to the merking for his action that prevented his people to visit Moana's people)**_. She also said that a Goddess, Te Fiti, gifted Malie legs, allowing her to walk on land and turn them into a tail when she enters the ocean. She, Keoni, and Moana also explained about their mission, returning the dragons back to their region, where they belong. King Seaton agrees with them since that's where the dragons originally come from. As soon as they returned back to the castle, all merfolks and amphibian people were cheering for them, grateful for saving their home as well as the returning of the lost princess. Moana and Keoni wave at them with Malie. The Submaripper was above the castle, preventing it from hitting the buildings.

They entered the palace where the council and Queen Vivia were waiting. Queen Vivia saw her lost daughter and quickly went to her. When Malie saw her, she knew that she was happy to see her. The two quickly embrace themselves, happy to see each other again.

"I knew there was something special about you." Queen Vivia said as she held her daughter close. "Oh, how I miss you."

Malie smiles at her mother. "I miss you too, mother." She said softly with teary eyes as they embraced again.

Finn the Dolphin comes back with Sebastian as the crab gets off the mammal and swims over to the king. "This is great news your majesty! We should celebrate the return of Princess Malie!" He said happily.

King Seaton chuckles. "It does sound wonderful." He said.

"A party! Count me in!" Fish Maui said with a grin.

"It does sound great but…" Malie hesitated. King Seaton and the others looked at her in confusion, wondering what's wrong. "I love to stay, but I promise to help my friends to save the dragons and bring them home."

"But Malie, this is your home, your people." Moana said to her friend, not wanting her to leave family so soon.

"I know, Moana. But you all became my family after you all showed me the light." She said with a smile.

Moana looks at her friend softly. "Malie…"

King Seaton looks at his family as they nodded at him before looking at his daughter. "Malie, we understand your mission. You can stay with your friends until your mission is complete. But if you are ever near the kingdom, you and your friends are welcome with open arms." He explains with a smile.

"And we love no matter what." Queen Vivia added with a sad and yet proud smile.

Malie smiles back as she hugs her parents, who hugged back, she was grateful for her parents for understanding her and letting her be with her friends. As they let go, Malie looked at her friends with a smile before having an idea as she looked at her parents.

"You know, I have a better idea for this celebration." Malie with a smile.

* * *

On the island of Motunui, the former chief, Tui, was watching his people preparing for a festival. When Moana and the others came, without Aliikai and Cayden, and told them they were visiting for a while since they missed home. They also said they were able to bring some dragons back to their region. Moana had an idea on making a celebration for the dragons, welcoming them back to their region. Tui and the villagers agreed and prepared the celebration when Moana and her friends returned with the dragons. Everyone was excited to meet the dragons, they set up different fish, cooked pigs meat, many fruits set up, and decorations. The children were excited to meet the dragons, they prepared many fish offerings for them, wanting to be good friends with the dragons.

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Tui questioned, looking at the vast ocean.

Sina walked over to her husband and placed a gentle hand on her husband's shoulder. "I'm sure they'll be here." She assured him.

Mavia, carrying a bowl of pig's meat, walked past them. "I hope so, I'm starving!" He whines.

The two couples shook their heads at him as they turned back to the ocean. Then from a distance, they could see Moana's boat along with many flying figures following behind them, indicating they had returned. Smiling, Tui announced that they are here and the people of Motunui readied themselves. As the boat and the dragons landed, Moana and her friends got off the boat as the young Chieftess went over to her parents happily as she embraces them.

"Sorry, we're late." Moana apologizes to them with a smile.

Tui chuckles. "We're glad that you all made it, we were worried that you might have forgotten." He joked.

Moana laughs at her dad. "Actually, we brought surprise guests." She pointed out.

Tui was confused until Moana looked at Malie and nodded. Smiling, Malie calls out through the ocean. "Come on, everybody!"

Soon, coming out of the water were the merfolks and the amphibian people along with aquatic animals and the Submaripper, who roared. The people of Motunui were shocked to see them. Soon, Moana brought her parents near the ocean and met Malie's parents.

"Mom, Dad, these are King Seaton and Queen Vivia, the rulers of Aquatica and Malie's parents." Moana introduced. "King Seaton, Queen Vivia, these are my parents."

"We thank you for taking care of our daughter. You have our humblest gratitude." King Seaton said to Moana's parents.

"Well, this is a surprise." Tui said with a smile.

"Yup, turns out, our people were once friends with them. They would visit our home island for a celebration of our unity. But when the darkness came, they stopped. And I was hoping that we can continue this tradition with them."

Tui thinks about it, he never knew that his people were once friends with aquatic beings. But knowing his daughter, this brings a new beginning for the people of Motunui. So, with a smile, Tui looks at his daughter.

"Well, we are celebrating, are we not?" Tui said.

Moana smiles at her dad as she looks at Malie, who came over to Moana and hugged her. "Now we can all be together!" Malie said happily.

"Let's celebrate!" Moana announced happily.

Everyone cheered about this, combined with the dragons' roar of joy. Soon, Sebastian started singing, getting into the shores of Motunui.

 _ **Sebastian:**_

 _I hear the music playing  
It's swinging and it's swaying  
A little rhapsody_

 _Today we're so delighted  
Today we're all united  
Here on the land and sea_

Soon, Moana and Malie jumped in the water, allowing Malie to turn to her mermaid form as the two girls swi together. The people of Motunui greeted their old allies while the children offered food for the dragons, which they enjoy. Soon, some of the Motunui residents prepared the sail on the boat to come close with their allies.

 _I think the sails are sailing  
Even the whales are whaling_

 _They're swimming fancy-free  
We're feeling better now  
We sing together now  
Here on the land and sea_

The children of Motunui were on the boat as they kicked their feet in the water with some water dragon hatchlings, merkids and amphibian kids were moving their fins and webfeets, laughing in delight as they became new friends. Aliikai made a mischievous look at her parents as she got them on her back, surprising them in the process, and brought them in the water with a big splash. As the resurface, Tui and Sina laughed at their adoptive dragon daughter's antiques. Some merkids were holding a big coral horn while an ambimbian kid was gesturing to the Submaripper to come over. As she did, she blew on the coral horn so loud that it created bubbles. Aliikai swims over to her human sister as they hug and spin around the water. Malie holds Sebastian in her hands while she and Moana smile at him.

 _La-dee-da pick up the beat  
Move your fins and move your feet  
Life is sweet, life is grand  
Blowing bubbles with the bass sprats band_

 _Everybody now!_

Loa, Lua, and La'a looked at the two girls in the water, curious upon what they were doing. Moana, Aliikai, and Malie saw them as they smiled at the children as Moana gestured to them to join.

"Come on in! There's plenty of water for everyone!" Moana said smiling.

Before Loa, Lua, and La'a could react, Bing, Bam, and Boom appeared from behind and brought them on their backs as they dive in the water, splashing about. They resurface while Loa, Lua, and La'a laughed happily with Bing, Bam, and Boom, cheering with the four females.

Soon, Queen Vivia and Malie were sitting on a rock. The queen was holding a small coral tiara with pearls decorated on it as she put on her daughter's head before they embraced.

 _ **Queen Vivia:**_

 _There's no more stormy weather_

 _ **Malie:**_

 _Now we can sing together_

 _ **Vivia and Malie:**_

 _In perfect harmony_

 _ **Vivia, Malie, and Sebastian:**_

 _We're feeling better now  
We sing together now  
Here on the land and sea_

 _ **Sebastian gestured the villagers of Motunui on the beach:**_

 _Those on land sing!_

 _ **Villagers of Motunui:**_

 _La-de-dah-do!_

 _ **Sebastian was underwater and gestured a big and blank face looking fish, holding a coral horn:**_

 _Those below sing!_

 _ **Big Fish:**_

 _Do-dee-do-do_

Cayden was lying on the beach with the Leader of the Changewing and Thornado in both his sides as they were dancing with the beat while Cayden smiles at the humans and aquatic people together as one. Keoni soon joins in the water before he is tackled by Moana with a kiss. The two smiled at each other as they succeeded in their task. Makaio has some kids in his back as he swims alongside the aquatic children, who are laughing in delight. Nereus smiles at the unity with Moana and his people, a sense happiness coming to his chest as they no longer have to fear humans. Coral and Gil were talking with the villagers while Shocker has Sheldon and Inka on his back, playing with some land and sea children.

 _ **Sebastian:**_

 _Life is sweet as sweet can be  
On the land and on the sea  
We're feeling better now  
We sing together now_

 _Here on the land and sea!_

 _ **All:**_

 _La-la-la-la-la-laa-la  
La-la-la-la-la-laa-la  
La-la-la-la-lee-dee_

Jetty was doing some backstrokes as he accidentally bumped into one of Keoni's older sisters, Makala. They both were startled as they both quickly apologized.

"Oh, sorry!" They said unison.

Jetty almost blushed at the beautiful land girl as he smiled at her. "Oh, hi."

"Hi." Makala greeted back with a smile.

Jade was sitting on the boat, smiling at the unity between land and sea. Pua, Pōkole, and Mistral were dancing on the boat while Heihei was in a basket. Maui was beside her and was about to drape an arm around the attractive mermaid but, without looking, she put her hand on his cheek and pushed him off with incredible force, causing him to yelp in surprise and created a big splash.

 _ **Sebastian and everyone:**_

 _We're feeling better now  
We sing together now  
Here on the land and sea_

 _La-la-la-la-la-laa-la  
La-la-la-la-la-laa-la  
La-la-la-la-lee-dee_

Soon, everyone was around the rock while some were on the boat. Loa, Lua, and La'a were riding on Bing, Bam, and Boom-making them their own dragons-and some of the villagers have their own dragons. Mavia was riding on a Changewing since he shared some cooked pork with him. Malie was sitting on the rock with Moana and her mother while her father was beside them, using the water as a boost, standing beside his wife. Nereus and Jetty were below them, smiling at their sister. Aliikai, with her parents on her back, was sitting behind her human sister while Maui, Keoni,and Makaio were right beside them in the water. Malie and Moana hugged each other and then Malie hugged her mother, happy that they are all united.

 _We're feeling better now  
We sing together now  
Here on the land and sea!_

King Seaton uses his trident to create a rainbow behind them while Aliikai fires her plasma blast into the sky and created fireworks, celebrating their unity of both land and sea.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the wait, I hope you guys liked it. I want to thank**_ _ **TheGreatGodzilla**_ _**for giving me ideas in this story as well as a**_ _ **FoxyKhai0209**_ _ **for Malie's parents and twin brother.**_

 _ **The song is from the Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea called Here in the Land and Sea.**_

 _ **Review or Favorite.**_


End file.
